Fate can't be changed
by YazzPattzSalvatore
Summary: Damon has discovered his entire life has been a lie, he is a vampire now, he has a younger brother and he is the inheritor to the throne on a world he never thought could exist. Guess who is going to be his Queen? Damon's POV Please R&R : AU FIC
1. Daily Routine

**OK, so this story started as dream I had… but the Vampire Diaries weren't exactly the ones I dreamed… So I just adjusted them to this story, and I think they fitted perfectly! :D  
>1<strong>**st**** fic, be patient with me please, any types of reviews are accepted ;) Characters can be a little OOC, sorry.**

* * *

><p>The summary:<p>

Destiny isn't something you can either choose or change.  
>You can't go back and fix your mistakes.<br>You can't go back and save people from death.  
>You can't go back and decide not to make a bad move.<br>You just can't play with your destiny.

'Wh-what happened to me? Where am I?'  
>'Damon Salvatore, you're a vampire now and you'll be our new King'<p>

**»His daily routine«**

Normal. It is the right word to describe the life of Damon, well of course they were also other words like boring, unhappy, confused, all but empty. 

_Why?_

_There is for me a reason why I wake up every freakin' day at 6 am to go to my tedious work and take orders from the disgustingly rich customers at the "Mystic Falls" restaurant_. -He reasoned slightly mad- The_ more filthy millionaires they are, they don't even leave a decent tip... _

_But back to MY reason for dealing with my insignificant life _–the one that keeps me away from the idea of cutting my veins, hitting my head against the wall multiple times or threw myself of a building- _has a name, to be honest the most beautiful name on the world_ -or at least to me- _Elena_.  
>Oh, just to remember her name was making him feel nervous, and even more knowing that tonight they would have a date, the ninth date to be exact. <em><br>_

_Pfft! I sound like a love fool!_He thought in disgust.

Is a disgrace to have to wait until the last filthy rich client leaves the restaurant to go see her...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know it was short but I promise they will be longer c;<br>Oh by the way… I know this story y supposed to be BAMON, but it's gonna start as Delena s:  
>I know! I hate Delena… but it's just how the story begins.<strong>


	2. The Last Date

**So I forget to say I DON****'T OWN anything :C  
>MMM after laughing at my silly -and embarrassed- imagination and reading my reviews (thank you a lot for them, they inspire me to know I wouldn't be failure) I would be changing the name of the restaurant to <strong>_**Mystic Falls**_**, I hope it doesn't sound to dumb too. THANKS for reading, no on with chap 2!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»The last date«<strong>

"Ugg! Finally it was time for that nuisance to leave!" Damon exclaimed angrily.  
>"Oh Come on Damon! No doubt your urge to see your little girlfriend is getting bigger and bigger every passing second" Cleaning the table the 'nuisance' had left, Sage answered with a naughty smile on his face. Is not really to long since they met, but, there's no doubt that they seemed like brothers. Sage is even one of the FEW people close to Damon.<br>"I will not deny that Sage... I really want to see her" he said with a slight sigh as he took off his uniform or as he liked to call it 'The Michael Jackson suit' Sage in turn carried the dirty dishes to the kitchen, but not before dedicating him one of his famous phrases "And why wait? When the door to your freedom is just to your right" Without further delay Damon smiled in gratitude to his friend and left the restaurant. _Today is the big day_. He thought as he quickly walked away from the restaurant.

_How would I've known__ it will be the last time__ I__ever__see him again__?_...*

Nerves haunted him, growing with every step he took as he approached the place where he and Elena were meeting. _It's not as if I'm nervous to see her... It was assumed that we would meet there at 7 and it was almost a half past 8 _-he thought distractedly as he stopped and looked at his reflection on the glass window of a closed shop to see if everything was in order. Is not as if Damon was a vain boy... But his appearance wasn't something you could just ignore, the boy was handsome, tall, slim but well muscled, his skin not so pale and not too tanned, short hair of the color of midnight and eyes of the same color, that could actually make you think you can saw stars through them, with the look of a bad boy that would take the breath away of any girl.

Shortly, Damon Salvatore was the perfect Edward Cullen. An improved version, obviously.  
>But the only girl he wanted to take the breath away was Elena, and today he was determined to do it.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore! I thought you would abandon me here" She greeted him with a wide smile that made her look more beautiful, -if that was possible- under the moonlight.  
>"How can you believe someone would drop out a girl as pretty as you?" Damon replied with a smirk, taking a few moments to admire the beauty of Elena, she was just perfect, her porcelain skin -that in those moments was becoming slightly pink because of his compliment- was flawless, and her whole features were stunning, from head to toe. But what he most loved of Elena were her eyes, those of a unique blue that glowed in an indescribable way every time she looked at him. <em>Only at me<em>, he thought happily.  
>"Damon did you heard me?"<br>"Uh? Ah! Yeah, yeah... What did you say?" He stammered a little, stunned and embarrassed for being looking at her so long and didn't heard what she had said.  
>"Can we enter... to the restaurant?"<br>"Oh! Yes, that's why we are here doesn't it" He replied nervously while Elena giggled.  
>"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Damon wondered, a bit humiliated, yet satisfied with the beautiful melody of her laugh.<br>"You" She answered and let out another giggle.  
>Although he liked to hear her laugh, he felt like a clown. <em>I'm no one's clown<em>. He frowned at her, she felt bad for him and kiss him sweetly on his cheek.  
>"Come on! I'm hungry!" Elena said as she pulled him, rather dragged him behind her and entered the restaurant. Damon couldn't move by itself so he let her drag him, clearly stunned by that simple gesture... Still not used to the only good thing he had in his miserable life.<p>

**********************************  
>"So, when do you plan to leave your work at Mystic Falls?" Elena questioned after asking the waiter for the bill.<br>"Am, well I don't know yet... I haven't gathered the money I need to pay a respectable college" He replied as he took the last sip of his drink.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, I don't even have the half of the money- he sighed anguished.  
>-Damon... You know? I could tell my father..."<br>"I will not accept any money from your father Elena! No offense but I can't receive the money of MY girlfriend's father" He said abruptly cutting her off. _I cannot accept the money from her father_ -very wealthy indeed-. _It's not about my ego getting stricken... But I'm not used to accept charity from people that think they're better than me -and even hated me-. I grew up as a person who learns to get things by themselves._ He repeated to himself in his head.  
>"I cannot believe you're so stubborn!" She exclaimed irritated. Then the waiter came and deposited the receipt on the table and quickly retired, saying "Here you go" <em>Sending a smile on the direction of MY girlfriend, that seemed gentler than I´ll like it to be.<em> He thought. Ignoring the jealousy, he reached out to grab the bill while Elena did the same.  
>"I´ll pay" Damon said, suddenly snatching the receipt from Elena´s hand.<br>"Ah! Look! Now I cannot pay a decent dinner for my boyfriend without ruining it with his stupid ego!"  
><em>God... If I had known that would be our last talk...*<em>  
>"..." He didn't bother to answer while reviewing the bill... <em>What's this! 80 bucks for a dinner that was not even that good? <em>Damon thought in disbelief.  
><em>If I had known that would be my last dinner... I would have paid whatever...*<em>  
>"What? You don't have enough money?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile of incredulity. Something in that smile made him want to erase it with a slap... But he will never forgive himself if he hit a lady... And much less if the lady's name was Elena and was the love of his life.<br>_And how would I've know that I´ll get to hit a lady someday?...*_  
>Without another word he got up and left all the money he brought -which wasn't much- and left the restaurant without giving a LAST look at her or the restaurant. <em>Go<em> _to_ _hell_ then _with your not-so-good-looking waiter. _He thought getting angrier and angrier.

_How would I've known that I wasn't going to see her again?...*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Here I am again :p<br>I was hoping –since I don't want to ruin the story for a silly name again;)- if you could help to decide the name for a creepy alley? I was planning of calling it "old wood"… but since I'm not good on naming I can use some help c:  
>Thanks celineb and <strong>**BoldBlondeandBeautiful****, I hope you can help me again :D**


	3. The Alley

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and the support for the name of the "creepy alley"  
>I ended up leaving it as it was written first… so I wouldn't end up disappointed you guys again, I hope you like it :D<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>»The Alley«<strong>

With a fury that was growing up more and more with every step he took he tried hard not to think about it anymore but it was inevitable. He felt so humiliated by people that believed they were better than him, for their beautiful cars, nice clothes... ARG! He hated feeling like that!... _  
>But<em> _someday I will be the one humiliating_ _people…_ He thought furiously_._

_How would I've known I was right?...*_

******************************  
>After wandering the dark and empty streets, deciding if he came back and asked for forgiveness to Elena or to send her to hell with her wealthy family and the her stupid waiter... He decided it was better to just go home.<br>_  
>How is it possible that I'm always being humiliated by people above me...?<em> He thought clearly disgusted. Sure, he had to learn to live with what he had, -which wasn't much- his father abandoned him and his mother when he was just 3 years old, and his mother tried to take them forward as much as she could giving him everything she could get, –money, food and education- until one day his mother died and left him alone...  
>Damon's life was full of abandonment and disappointments; one might say he was used to rejection and humiliation like this one, but the truth is he wasn't.<p>

He decided not to think more about the subject, otherwise he would turn and go back and apologize to Elena for his "stupid ego" always getting between their relationship.

He took a shortcut to his department, the "Old wood" alley, or "The Netherworld alley" as many people knew it, famous for being the place run by teenagers willing to engage in the world of drugs and gangs. Without doubt the best place to commit a crime... They were rumors that several people died there, but Damon was too angry to even care he just wanted to get to home fast.  
><em><br>And how would I've known that this alley would be the witness of my death?...*_

_**Thump***_

He heard a noise and stood still, it was a noise of a can being thrown against the wall.  
>Damon turned to see who had thrown the can, but he didn't see anything but darkness.<br>It was weird, but he felt as if someone was watching him. _Silly thought there's no one here_  
>He tried to see through the darkness closing his eyes a little so he could see better, but still didn't see nothing or no one. <em><br>Not even a soul... Dang! I need some rest. _He figured and started walking again...

_**Thump!***_

This time it was louder... And nearer, he turned abruptly searching for the rat or the homeless or whatever it was in the dark.

"Hey! This is not getting any funnier so stop doing it!" He called to the darkness.

"..." No one answered of course, he felt stupid about thinking somebody was there, so he continued walking...

_**Damon...**_

He completely froze.  
>Someone had called his name! or was it the wind? <em>No idiot the wind can't talk! <em>He turned suddenly for the third time and approached the other end of the alley he had entered from looking for the bastard that was messing with him.  
>But he didn't find even a rat, <em>that's weird <em>-he thought- _isn't it supposed to be at least cockroaches in a stinky and dirty alley like this one... I've heard somewhere that animals tend to hide when they sense danger...  
>But I'm the only one in the alley... Don't I?<em>

He ran a hand trough his black hair and decided he would go and apologize to Elena tomorrow as fast as he can...  
>Maybe that's why he is acting and feeling so weird, he had never fought with Elena that much.<br>He sighed and turned to leave... And then he suddenly gasped in shock.  
>There was someone standing in the same spot he was just minutes ago, it seemed that it was standing there the whole time...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was it good or bad?<br>Tell me what you think please, or what you think would happen next ;)**


	4. The Monsters

**Thanks to all for the lovely reviews:) They mean a lot to me, even if they are few, I appreciate them.**

* * *

><p><strong>»The Monsters«<strong>

"Why, hello Mr. Salvatore"

It was a woman or at least it sounded like one, he couldn't see her face only the shape of her shadow.

"Do-do you know me?" It was a stupid question but he was still in shock.

"Of course we know you" Another voice said, a male voice to be exact... But he was nowhere to be seeing.

Damon turned in all directions searching for the voice, he wasn't successful.

"Over here boy" He said, this time the voice sounded behind him. He turned sharply, this time very aware of the man standing a few feet away from him.

Dressed in all black he was like no other man he had seen before, he was shorter than Damon but still muscular and very pale, even handsome... But the weird thing was that his face seemed to glow ghostly and his eyes... They had an evil stare on his dark blue eyes...

He seemed dangerous.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Damon asked again feeling a little uneasy, turning to search for the shadow of the mysterious woman, he didn't find her.

He frowned and was about to ask where did she go when suddenly she appeared a few inches away from Damon's face.

He stumbled back and almost fell, if it wasn't for the brick wall behind him he would have ended flat on his ass.

The woman let out a giggle that sounded like ringing bells.

Damon glared at her and for the first time looking at her supernatural beauty, she was dressed in all black too, she had the type of face and body a model would kill to have, she was as pale as the man and blonde as him too, they looked so much alike that it made you think they were twins, the only exception were her eyes, cat like and green. She was very beautiful in short words.

"Meow! He's even hotter than you Matt" She said not taking her eyes away from me. I just scowled at them, clearly annoyed with all this mysteries _I_ _must_ _be dreaming or something._

"Oh shut up please Caroline! You're not going to make him your next catch, are you?" the "Matt" guy said irritated

"You know what Tyler thinks about wives cheating on their husbands" He said that with a smirk.

"Ugg! It's not like you don't cheat on girls Matt!" She replied looking at Matt with and incredulous look. He in return just rolled his blue eyes.

Then as if remembering why they were here, they both turned to me.

Damon noticing he was caught staring he shook his head slightly getting back to the real world.

"Can we just start without her?" Caroline asked Matt with an imploring look "I'm getting hungry" She said eyeing me which in a NORMAL scene I would take as flirtatious, but this wasn't a normal scene.

"Stick to the plan Caroline, 'We cannot touch him unless SHE let us'" Was all his answer.

_What the hell! They must be very high in drugs, I just should leave... _As I was about to turn and leave someone call out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Matt from where he was standing.

"That's none of your business" I answered bitterly taking a step... That was suddenly blocked by someone.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed looking up to the one who was blocking my way.

"I'm sorry sexy boy but you're not allowed to leave... Yet" Caroline said with a wink.

I raised both of my eyebrows in incredulity at her "Why? Who is gonna stopped me?" I retorted narrowing my eyes at her.

She just stared back at me "Damn you're even hotter when you get pissed" she smirked.

"Get out of my face or I'll..." I growled at her

"Or you would what, huh? You'll hit her?" Matt intervened getting closer.

"Just leave me alone, I'm not in a good mood right now" I said coldly.

He was right his patience was running really thin.

"Ow! So you're getting pissed huh? Yeah well, show us your braveness then!" He pushed me against the wall, a little too much hard that make me lost my balance and I ended up on the floor, this time the brick wall didn't save me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I roared completely loosing every control I had over my body and threw myself at Matt prepared to beat him down, but when I was about to punch him across his pale face, he disappeared and I ended up colliding on the other wall hitting it with my fisted hand.

Ouch._ That was going to leave a mark..._

_The hell? I was just about to hit him! Where did he go?_

He thought confused looking around for the Mutt.

"Nice try, but you failed" Mutt said standing casually next to Caroline who haven't move an inch.

"H-how did you do that?" I gasped;_ I wasn't used to failed hits. I had always being the best at fights, I had never failed a punch in my whole life until now... _

As if Matt was hearing his thoughts he said

"You know, I haven't missed a punch since... Hey! I haven't failed a hit ever!". He said with a stupid grin while Caroline laughed rolling her green eyes at him...

_Or what's it at me?_

Damon took the little distraction time to his advantage and strike another punch directly a Matt's nose...

But Matt grabbed him by his wrist just in time to stop him from striking just a few inches from his nose.

_Damn that was close! _

"Hey that was a good one, but guess what?, you failed _again"_ Matt said shaking his head as if Damon was a lost case, and suddenly snapped his wrist with a loud crack and a suffocated scream from Damon's mouth.

"Now, this game is getting boring, why don't we have a nice meal to regain some energy?" He winked at Caroline whom in return nodded understanding and gratefully looking at my neck...

"Argg!" I exclaimed while Matt squished my wrist provoking it to bleed.

Damon was trying hard to get free from his grip but Mutt was stronger than him TOO much stronger.

The moment the drop of blood came out of Damon's wrist, both, Caroline and Matt transformed into monsters, literally monsters, their eyes become first red and then black and from the corners of their eyes veins were appearing, and their mouths!...

_Shit! I'm doomed_

From their mouths two large and sharp fangs were growing.

_They were going kill me!_

"**What you two think you're doing?"**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<br>Who might be Damon´s hero?**

**As you may notice, I hadn´t use Caroline books description, I like more her Tv Show character, hope you don´t mind c:**


	5. The Redhead Princess

**»The Redhead«**

At that moment, I felt as someone who had been underwater for a long time and finally came up to the surface and breathed in some fresh air. _I felt safe..._

Both monsters stopped death on their tracks and looked in the direction were the BEAUTIFUL voice had come from...

_Wait, did I just say beautiful? It was a female voice! Damn! Poor girl she wouldn't have an opportunity against this freaking' monsters!_

As I was about to turned and warned the girl to escape before it was too late, the demons talked...

"Princess Bonnie...!" Caroline and Matt aka the monsters muttered in unison... -They were not longer looking like the horrendous demons I have seen before, they quickly returned to their _human_ forms-. They sounded a little... Guilty? Or was it Surprise?_ Wait a second! Did they just say a name? Did they now the girl? Shit this isn't getting any better..._

When the Mutt finally released the grip on my wrist, I turned to see who this 'Bonnie' was.

I gasped.

She was, again, as no other lady I have ever seen, she wore a white expensive dress that suited her small body, and she was even more beautiful than the monster Caroline... And even my girlfriend Elena, -and THAT was saying a lot- she had the most beautiful hair color, her strawberry-red curls contrasted her heart-shaped pale face in a unique way, she was short, a petite frame but still stunning, but her most shocking feature were her eyes...

They were large and deep of a chocolate brown and they had a glint of innocent and pureness.

_She looked like a little red bird._

But what had made Damon gasp, was not her beauty -well it was part of, but not the whole part- she looked like the other freaks, that supernatural beauty, the glow of her face...

She was one of them...

The sudden safety Damon felt, was gone as fast as it had came.

The moment the redhead eyes met Damon's, her eyes showed a glint of something Damon couldn't decipher, _was it curiosity? Or was it fascination? _

Butasfastasit had appeared, she hide it.

"I said: what do you think you were doing?" The redhead asked emotionless, taking her eyes away from Damon to look at his attackers.

"Uh... We-we were just trying to cure his hand... Yo-you see he is hurt" Matt said foolishly grabbing my wrist so she could see the injury.

I shoved his hand away from mine, fearing he would try to eat it, besides it was hurting.

Bonnie completely aware of my reactions didn't believe him. So she waited.

"It was all Matt's fault! H-he said he wouldn't wait till you came and then he started playing with his mind m-making him hear noises and t-then h-he tried provoking the hu-human so he could make him angry to give him an, an excuse so he could hurt him!" Caroline stammered looking afraid? While Matt looked at her with both eyebrows raised in disbelief of what he had just heard.

"WHAT? But you were the one saying you wanted to drain him!" Matt exploded shouting at Caroline.

"Hey! Stop arguing, I don't want to hear anymore" the redhead said clearly annoyed.

_Nice! Now there are two of us!_

As if hearing my thoughts she turned to me with an apologetic stare...

_Ok, now THAT is weird!_

She came closer to where I was sitting on the floor. I sat there completely still prepare for whatever she was planning to do.

What she did next took me completely by surprise, she grabbed my hand carefully and gently, I watched in shock while she examined the injury.

I didn't know I was holding my breath until she pressed her tiny fingers on my bleeding wrist causing me to groan in pain.

"Sorry!" she merely gasped looking guilty for causing me pain.

I just withdrew my hand from her hold and glared at her. Feeling a little rude for looking at her like that, besides she looked like a child...

_She doesn't deserve any kindness even if all her frame screamed fragile._

"Let me fix it please" she said softly.

_Humph! Even her voice is beautiful..._

"Just leave me alone you freaks" I muttered as I tried to stand up and backed away from them.

I almost regretted saying they were freaks -which wasn't very far from the truth- because of the hurt expression on the redhead's face. Almost.

"Hey man it couldn't get any worst" Matt said with his stupid try to 'comfort' me. Which only made my anger raised.

"I know we have caused you some problems" _SOME? _

"So please let me at least cure you" she said ignoring Matt's comment.

"It's ok, I'll cure myself at home..." I said living, definitely this was the weirdest thing ever happened to me...

_Errr! Wrong! The worst hasn't come yet._

"Hey! Please stay" I turned my head to her with a look like 'why in the earth would I stay?'

"Please" she repeated again, but this time her eyes changed, they were hypnotizing and alluring... I couldn't take my eyes away from hers.

"Please, come here" she said extending a hand to me... I took it. I didn't know why I did it, ignoring that little voice in my head telling me not to, I just took it.

"Bonnie? Wh-what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Shhh!... She is compelling him" Matt whispered to her.

"Oh..." She simply said.

"I'm going to cure you; I'll take the pain away... If you let me?" Bonnie whispered to Damon.

I simply nodded in trance.

She carefully and slowly closed the space between them.

And then she kissed him, very gentle and very sweet.

_Ridiculous, how would a kiss would cure an injury? _

Damon felt as though she was floating as if he was dreaming. He let her 'cure' him with her sweet kiss.

Then, Bonnie started kissing him down his neck to the point to where his heartbeats could be clearly heard, and then she bite him, she took every drop of blood he had until she let him drain...

But the thing is he didn't felt anything, he didn't even felt when he died in the arms of the beautiful redhead... 

"_**I'm so sorry**_"…. 

Were the last words he heard before he passed to an eternal sleep.


	6. The Begginning of a New Life

**I am really sorry for the slow updates; but I promess, IF I get more reviews, I will update faster than ever;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»The beginning of a new life«<strong>

_How is this possible? How can I possibly think while I'm supposed to be dead... Don't I?_

_You need to open your eyes_ -the little voice in my head told me-.

_Why? I'm fine here, and also I'm too tired to try..._

"Are those _his_ thoughts?" A male voice near me asked, it sounded strangely familiar "I think I heard him"

"Yeah I heard something too" Another voice replied, but this one didn't sounded familiar at all.

I felt someone getting nearer to me and whispered "Damon? Are you awake?" the "familiar" voice asked.

_So he DID know me... Umm weird, but who is he? _

I tried to open my eyes... But I couldn't, it was painful, even trying to move a finger was hard. _What happened to me?_

"Come on Damon! I know you're awake know open your eyes" Ok now it sounded EXTREMELY familiar and extremely annoying.

"Yeah, we can perfectly hear your thoughts, and yes you're NOT dead" The second unknown male voice said.

_What! How can they hear my thoughts? I'm not dead? So if this not heaven or hell... Where am I? _

I started trying hard to remember what happened to me last night... But I just couldn't figure it out, everything in my mind was blurry, I just remember fighting with Elena...

_Elena! I need to apologize to her! I need to stand up..._

I was feeling very weird at the moment, as if I was a different Damon... I tried -again- opening my eyes, it hurt, but I snapped them open...

All I could see were bright lights, too much bright, I couldn't bear it. I closed my eyes.

"Turn off the lights Stefan, his eyes are hurting" The familiar voice spoke up and the 'Stefan' guy quickly obeyed, muttering under his breath something like "Yes sir" with a hint of sarcasm. _Silly. _

"Now, can you try opening your eyes again?" not noticing the little 'gesture' of 'Stefan' he soothed me "I know it hurts, but you _must_ wake up"

I tried again, this time very aware of not opening them too fast. But now it was too dark, I waited till my eyes adjusted to the darkness blinking several times.

"How are you feeling?" The guy next to me asked.

I was about to turn and discover whom the familiar voice belonged to, when I saw who was the owner of the unfamiliar voice, the 'Stefan' guy.

Now that my eyes were adjusted to the darkness -Actually I could see TOO much better than ever, as if I had brand new eyes- I couldn't take my eyes away from him, he was standing lazily next to the only door of the the room-of-a-hospital like with his arms crossed again his chest.

_He looked so freaking familiar!_

His dark wavy short hair was spread in all directions, he was almost the same weight and height of me, his pale face looked serious, even bored.

But his most odd feature were his eyes, those of an oak-leaf green color -they seemed full of acknowledgement- and they were watching him intently.

_Pale faces, I'm supposed to watch my back from them... But I can't remember why? _

He noticed I caught him staring and he looked away.

"Can I turn the light on now, **Sage**?" He asked annoyed, and without waiting for an answer he turned the switch on.

_Wait! Stop! Did he just say SAGE? No way..._

I turned to confirm if it was true.

"Sage? What's going on?"

I finally found my voice, but it was a little trembling and... Weak?

He looked almost himself, his Hercules structure was the same since I knew him but I didn't notice ever before how _pale _Sage was till this very moment...

"..." He just stared back at me looking guilty.

_Guilty? But, why? Why is he not answering me!_

"Here, you have to drink this" I turned to the unknown guy who was handing me a glass with something reddish inside, it looked like wine.

I frowned at him confused.

I could smell whatever it was on the glass, it smelled bitterly sweet, I took it curious to know what was it; I placed the glass near to my nose to smell it better when suddenly the odor hit me, literally.

I started feeling hungry, and a shocking pain erupted from my mouth I could feel my canines growing.

_What the hell?_

I dropped the glass instinticbly; it landed with a loud sound on the floor. I hesitantly touched my teeth, it was utterly painful!

Then I started feeling dizzy from hunger _or was it thirst?_

I narrowed my eyes at Sage searching for help.

"Wh-What happened to me? Where am I?" I exclaimed at him with both confusion and pain rising.

"Damon Salvatore you're a vampire now" Stefan answered for Sage, who seemed unable to talk, "And you'll be our new _king"_ he ended nonchalant emphasizing the word 'king'.

_What the f...?_

I grimaced at him and before I was about to ask for an explanation for that silly and twisted information, the door banged open.

* * *

><p><strong>Now please, tell me what did you think :D<br>**

**BTW, any suggestion for Matt´s mate? Who do you think it will be perfect for him? Should I create a new character?  
><strong>


	7. Where do I have seen those eyes?

**I'm so sorry for the low updates! But now chap 7 is here! Enjoy and tell me what you think c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»Where do I have seen those eyes?«<strong>

The door opened to reveal 5 nice-dressed vampires.

Two of them got my attention, mainly because they seemed to bright over the others; the first one -and younger one- was wearing all black like the other three vampires, and beside he was pale, he had the blondest -almost white- short-cropped hair ever, and his electric blue eyes made him look even more creepier -if that was possible-.

The second vampire seemed more sophisticated he was wearing some kind of suit you'll see in movies a royalty would use; he looked older than all of us, but unlike the first one, he was brunette with matching chocolate brown eyes...

_His eyes! I have seen those eyes before... But again, I just can't remember a thing._

"So the hu-I mean the newborn vampire hasn't awake already?"

The blonde guy asked as they entered the room, clearly not noticing I was completely awake and alert at this time.

The moment the vampire with the familiar brown eyes had entered the room, Sage and Stefan bowed at him, as if he was some kind of God.

"So you must be Damon Salvatore" The kind of majesty vampire asked me looking at me for the first time, he seemed curious and hesitant, not to mention how excited his voice sounded yet sophisticated.

I didn't answer, I felt insecure with all this freaks eyes on me.

I looked up to where Sage was, hoping he would give me some answers, but before I had a chance to ask him something, the brown eyed guy said beat me on it.

"Oh! Excuse my poor manners; I was too taken aback from your shocking similitudes to your father... My name is Elijah McCullough and I'm the king of the Dark Dimension" He said in a 'nice' voice stretching out his hand to me... But I was just too shocked to move.

_Did he know MY father? He was a king? So that's why they all bowed at him... Dark Dimension? What the hell is that suppose to mean! A bar or a hotel?_

_**Damon! Take his hand!**_

It was Sage's voice, but it sounded in my head, _it's that even possible? Damn I'm getting tired of this shit._

_**Just take it! I'll explain everything to you later.**_

Yeah it was possible. Hurriedly, I shook his hand fearing I'll get punished if I didn't; after all HE was the King of all vampires.

"Ho-How did you know my father?" I asked without thinking, it was something I NEEDED to know.

"They'll be plenty of time to explain things properly, now let me introduce myself" Another voice cut in, the Blonde guy to be exact.

"I'm Klaus" he said with a smile that clearly showed his white and sharp teeth -not to mention his fangs- extending his pale hand to me, this one didn't look much like a royalty or something, It was something about him I couldn't even trust my hand.

His smile faded, he let his hand drop and raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

I just sat there in the hospital-room-like bed looking at all the vampires surrounding me, _wait! So Sage is supposed to be a vampire too? Good Lord..._

"Have you fed Mr. Salvatore?" The King aka Elijah asked me cutting of my thoughts.

_Fed? Like an animal?_

I shook my head simply not saying a word or understanding.

He looked at Sage and Stefan for the first time looking for an explanation.

"He had thrown the blood, you see" Sage said politely pointing at the almost dried blood on the floor. The King nodded understanding.

"Can you hand me another glass Stefan?" He asked, and without saying a word Stefan hurriedly handed him a new glass of what I knew now was blood.

_They're insane if they think I'm going to drink that shit!_

As if reading my thoughts, the vampire Klaus smirked and said "You know? You're going to loved it once you try it" he assured me.

"You crazy or something? How in earth you think I would drink that!" I suddenly found my voice again and couldn't stop from saying that, not that I cared.

"So you can talk after all, boy we will need to teach you some manners, your King is here! Have some respect" His eyes piercing.

"Klaus calm down, it's ok I can't imagine how hard this must be for you son, but you have to drink this or otherwise you'll die from hunger" The King said in a soothing tone handing me the glass.

Of one thing I was sure, I was starving.

"I-If I drink it... Would you answer all my questions?" I asked feeling like a little kid negotiating if I'm getting some candies after eating my vegetables.

I just needed something back if I'm drinking that shit, _it's_ _not_ _like_ I _haven't_ _try_ _it_ _before..._

"Of course _we_ will" He replied "I'll give you my word on that" He replied throughfully.

That's all it took, I grabbed the glass and drink it in one gulp...

Actually it tasted good, surprisingly good.

I wanted more... But not just yet, before I was getting some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short, but future ones will be longer, and I want to say that I already decide what to do with the 'Mutt' subject ;)<br>**

**Now please review and tell me what you think, what do you want to see next or what do you think will happen :)**


	8. Short Answers

**Hi! This is chapter number 8 sorry if it is late, but now it's here, enjoy and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>»Short answers«<strong>

"Ok now, I have done what you asked me to... Now can you tell me where are we?" I asked glancing around once I had drunk the whole blood they had given to me.

"Where at our Kingdom hospital" He simply answered.

_Kingdom? Em Hello, can you be more specific?_

"Oh sorry! But right now we have to get back to the castle, we will answer your questions there" The king gave me a reassuring smile and then turned to leave.

"Wait! D-did you just read my thoughts?" I exclaimed bewildered.

"Yeah, we _all_ vampires can read thoughts" He said as if I should already know that.

_We? __**Vampires?**_

"WHAT? Are you saying I'm a monster now?" I almost shouted not believing my ears; I started examining my body looking for any kind of mutation.

_This can't be happening!_

I didn't found anything different, but I DID notice I looked _very_ pale... _Fuck!_

"Damon calm down" Sage whispered looking at me as if I was about to attack them.

"HOW DO YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST DISCOVERED I AM A _MONSTER?" _I growled at him, my vision turning red and blurry, _I was really hating this guilty and exaggerated concerned Sage_.

"Hey boy chill! It isn't that bad once you get used to it" Klaus said nonchalant.

I couldn't handle it, all this confusion, this pain, this hunger, it was unbearable.

I couldn't control myself anymore I threw my whole body against the blonde guy ready to snap his neck. Besides only just to hear his British accent and to see his superiority demeanor, the guy was driving me nuts.

"Damon stop!" I heard Sage shout.

But I didn't care.

"Argg!" Klaus groaned as we both collided on the wall of the tiny room, which ended up breaking.

I felt so powerful, all this adrenaline running through my veins... It felt so good.

I could see from the corners of my eyes that Stefan wanted to interfere, but he didn't do it. He stood there expectant, as if he was waiting for this; he just watched closely every move I've done.

As I was about to bite Blondie's neck and leave him dry, I felt an unbearable pain in my head.

_Fuck! What's that?_

It pounded so hard inside my head; it was 100 times worse than a headache. _Hell it was nothing compar_e to anythin_g!_

I felt to the floor with my hands clutching my head trying to ease the pain.

"Ahhhhh!" Now I was the one struggling in pain.

"Stop it! Please you're hurting him" A girl's voice said getting near to me.

_That voice! Where did I have heard that sweet voice?_

I couldn't see neither open my eyes because of the pain; I couldn't turn and check who this girl was.

"Dad! Please! Tell him to stop, or I _will_ make him stop" The girl, who was kneeling next to me by now, shouted warningly.

_Why is she defending me?_

_Whoever she is, God Damn it! Please listen to her! I don't think I could handle this anymore..._

"Klaus stop it! He is not attacking you anymore" Someone said.

Suddenly the pain was gone, as if someone just turned the switch off.

I was now gasping for air still on the floor.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, you don't want to mess with me" I heard Klaus muttered under his breath before disappearing.

"Hey are you ok? Can you stand up?" The girl next to me asked, her voice sounded clearly worried.

I simply nodded and started to stand up.

I felt two pair of hands helping me.

When I finally stood up, I turned to see who were the ones helping me.

One was the oak-leaf green eyed guy, Stefan, who looked extremely concern yet amused; and the girl was...

It was the redhead!...

Suddenly flashes of what happened last night came rushing to my head...

I could remember everything, the date, Elena, the stupid waiter, the fight... And then images of me looking really mad, I remembered the noises in the alley, the monsters, and then me being rescued by a redhead girl...

_No! She didn't come to rescue me, she came to kill me! She lied to me! She said she would cure me, but she didn't. She __**killed**__ me._

Now I remembered everything.

_"You"_ I whispered glaring at the redheaded girl "You did this to me!" I roared at her.

She looked so hurt and about to burst in tears, she was incapable of uttering a word neither of moving...

_I didn't care. She destroyed my life._

Before I could mutter –rather roared- another word, I felt as if the floor under me vanished, and my knees failed. I fell to the ground, fainting. I didn't know what made me feel weak, I didn't know if it was the hunger or if it was the hatred. I just fell.

The last thing I felt, were a pair of strong arms catching me before I hit the ground, and then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Short answers, short chapter, I know. But I promise next chapter is going to be better and Stefan is going to reveal some juicy information c:<strong>

**I have some sort of dilemma; I hope you could help me with.**

**Would you like to read about someone else's POV in future chapters? **

**If you do want, please tell me which character.**

**And if you have some juicy ideas on mind of what could happen next, please let them out :D**


	9. Blood Brothers

**»Blood Brothers«**

I woke up in a weird dark room in a large bed feeling as hard as if someone had hit me several times with a baseball bat on my head.

I groaned while I struggled to move in the bed to sit up.

"_That _is what you get when you don't feed well and try to fight an old and _experienced_ vampire" A voice said as he turned the lights on.

I groaned again, It was getting annoying when you were used to the darkness and then suddenly someone turns the bright lights on, my eyes were killing me.

"You'll get used to it, besides your getting your ring soon; and when you got it, light wouldn't be a problem anymore"

"A ring?" I yawned looking at who I now knew it was Stefan.

"Yeah, you're probably getting married tomorrow morning..." He replied staring intently at me waiting for my reaction.

_Did he just say the M word?_

_Gosh, I must be still sleeping..._

"Did you just say I'm getting married, tomorrow?" I finally managed to say feeling sleepy "Ha! And I didn't even know... Hey tell me, is she pretty?" I joked; clearly it wasn't the reaction he was waiting for because he raised both eyebrows in disbelief.

"Dude I'm not joking" He replied dead serious, _Umm well... That's bad._

"Wha-"

I couldn't have the chance to end that question 'cause someone entered the room looking hasty.

"Mutt?" I asked -it came out as a whisper- confused.

"Did you know each other?" Stefan asked looking at both, me with a confuse face that was turning fast to a mad one as recognition hit me, and Matt with a look of 'Oh-oh' he almost looked scared...

"Uhh... No," The mutt lied finally recovering from his trance, "the King wants to see you two right now" He explained to Stefan and then stared at me carefully before Stefan nodded understanding and he exited the room without another word.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I shouted after Matt, but he was already gone, _coward!_

I quickly climbed of the bed heading for the mutt when Stefan stopped me.

"You'll have plenty of time to beat him up later; right now we need to go with the King"

"What? Why? Any of you monsters have given me some answers, and you think I'm going to listen to you?" I scowled at him.

"Hey remember you are a _monster _too now" He replied staring back at me.

"You don't have to remind me that" I roared.

"Yeah well then listen to me!" He then went to sit down in one of the four chairs that were on the far corner of the room, then he gestured me to follow. I tried to steady my breath and then I did what he told me to.

"Now tell me which are you questions rude boy?" He said looking both bored and annoyed.

First I eyed him cautiously, deciding what to ask first.

"Tell me... Why am I here? Why did they do this to me? Why me?" I finally asked feeling stupid after a couple of minutes.

Being a vampire did affect you a lot.

He sighed and then simply answered "Because you were the chosen one"

I waited so he could continue, but he didn't say anything more.

"Could you be more explicit?" I asked frustrated.

He groaned and looked down at the floor before answering; he seemed disturbed as if he knew this was going to happen.

"This was meant to happen to you, you were already chosen even before you were born, this is your _fate_" He said that last word with disgust as if he hated that word himself.

I frowned at him still not understanding.

"What do you mean by that? That has no sense at all" I exclaimed.

His eyes finally met mine, he looked so miserable, so helpless, he looked even younger than he really was, he seemed like a little kid with a miserable life -_hey! That sounds pretty familiar-._

"You are a _Salvatore_ man! WE all Salvatore's have to pass by this! It is unstoppable!" He exploded losing all calm he had.

"Why do you mean by _We?_ Yo-you're part of my family?" I was beyond confused right now.

"Yes... I'm your _younger brother_"

I couldn't believe how only those few words could turn my world upside down...

_I have a little brother?_

"H-how? It's impossible! I can't remember wh-" My eyes widened in recognition.

Flashes of memories came crushing to me...

_I could perfectly see my mom; she was feeling sick that night she was on bed resting._

_"Momma you okay?" I was only 3 years old then, I was holding my favorite blanket on my right hand looking at my mom's sweaty face._

_"I'm going to be okay sweetheart mommy it's just going to have a baby" My mom soft voice came as a whisper._

_"A baby?"_

_"Yes Damon, you're going to have a brother" She replied gently touching the noticeable bundle under the bed blankets._

Then the images faded and new ones replaced them, these ones were a month or two after my 'brother's' birth.

_That day I remembered dad showed up early from work, but he didn't looked the same; he seemed like a zombie he didn't even talk to either my mom or me._

_He just arrived and hurriedly went to my baby brother's room. _

_He stayed there for hours until my mom went and checked if the baby was ok, she found my dad talking to the baby like crazy and when he saw my mother he started acting really weird and mad he threatened my mom, he told her to stay away from the baby. But my mom didn't give up. They fought all night._

_I was only a kid I didn't understood anything._

_It was almost midnight when I heard loud noises coming from the living room, I hurriedly went down stairs and saw my mom on the floor, I screamed and went to her._

_"Momma!" she didn't answered me; she had fainted from the hit she had received from my so called dad. I turned to him with tears on my eyes._

_He was leaving with my baby brother! _

_He took him away from us, and he didn't come back ever again..._

I snapped back to reality when I heard someone calling my name.

"Damon?" Stefan asked me, he was now standing beside me with both eyebrows knitted in concern.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I remembered" I whispered at him.

"But I still can't figure out why mother didn't mention it to me before..." I said breathlessly.

"Your mother was compelled to forget... It's a vampire thing" He shrugged and sat down again.

I frowned at him "She was your mother too" I reproached him.

"But I didn't have the chance to meet her..." He replied bitterly "However I didn't have the chance to knew my father well either"

"Wh-what do you mean by that? Where is he?"

"He is dead" He replied simply.

"..." I just stared at him... How could he be so heartless, after all it was _our _father?

Well it's not like I care since he abandon us, but still.

"He had never been a father to me, he didn't even speak to me" He answered to my thoughts bitterly.

"I didn't quietly have a mom either, she was never home, and when she died... I had nobody, I'm used to people leaving and disappointing me, it's always the same... That's why I prefer being alone"

It really felt weird revealing something so private, it was something I haven't even told to Elena before...

As I had said, being a vampire changes you. And I hate it.

"Those are all your questions?" He brushed the subject off, thankfully.

"Uh no... I- why didn't they take me before? I mean, I was older than you... Why did they take me _now?"_ I breathed out bewildered. Feeling secretly jealous. I always liked being the first and the best at everything.

"Simple, they didn't knew you existed, mom and dad protected you, they knew what would happen if _they_ knew a fresh and new Salvatore was born, they did a great job, till now" He shrugged as if it was something everybody knew.

"But, how did they found about you? And what is so important about the 'Salvatore's'?"

"I suppose someone found out about me... Maybe they had been tracking our family and they just waited for the right moment" He replied thoughtfully almost to himself.

"And for the Salvatore's' blood line... It's something about power, because vampires are sick seekers of power, they seek for all Salvatore's all around the world and then changed them into vampires, just like you and me; there's something about our descendants that makes our capacities as vampires better than other vampires, we are even more powerful than the Royals" He said that last sentence with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you mean by _they _andthe_ Royals?"_

"The one's that rule this place, the king, the members of the congress of vampires, you know all that kind of important people you can imagine."

"But wh-"

I was abruptly cut by a knock on the door.

Stefan hurriedly headed to the door and opened.

"I'm sorry sir, but the King wants to meet you two now, he is at the press conference room" A bodyguard-vampire said from outside the door, he looked like the kind of guards you see in the white house, wearing black suits, black sunglasses and an ear microphone.

Stefan nodded and replied "We'll be there in five minutes, thanks" The guard bowed at him and handed him something before Stefan closed the door turning to face me.

"Ok listen clearly, we're meeting with the king, you already know him, he probably is going to introduce you to the other royal vampires and then he will announce your wedding to the press" He ended with an awkward smile. "Are you ready?"

_So he was not kidding about the wedding thing?..._

_But... Who am I going to marry?_

"You coming?" Stefan asked already at the door, I signed; I didn't have a choice...

_This was my __**fate.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I have some sort of dilemma; I hope you could help me with.<strong>

**Would you like to read about someone else's POV in future chapters? **

**If you do want, please tell me which character.**

**And if you have some juicy ideas on mind of what could happen next, please let them out :D**


	10. Arrangement  Engagement

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews, honestly they mean A LOT to me :)  
><strong>

**°°°°°°°°°°  
>Anonymous responses:<strong>

**babyA: Thanks for your reviewing and for your words, I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

><p><strong>»Arrangement = engagement«<strong>

"Hey can you slow down, and explain to me the wedding thing, because I don't remember telling a lady to marry me" I asked as I tried to keep up with Stefan's pace.

We were now walking through a long luxury hallway with Stefan wearing a white t-shirt with a tie and black jeans and I wearing an expensive black suit a guard had gave to Stefan for me.

_So they want me to look tasteful. _I thought disgusted looking at my new outfit.

_Thank god I'm no longer comestible._

We have passed a lot of people while heading to the press conference room, and everyone -mostly ladies- turned to stare at us intently and curiously.

"It was all settle," Stefan replied looking straight ahead, "every engagement in this world is planned, they try to match the right kinds of vampires and the-"

"Stop! Stop it right there, you're not making sense at all!" I groaned.

He sighed and replied

"There will be plenty of time for your _wife _and the King to explain you every little detail about this whole mess" He said emphasizing the word 'wife' to piss me off.

I grimaced at his back frustrated.

We have reached our destination, Stefan signalized to me to follow him to a large white door with the label 'Press Conference Room' printed on it.

_Oh yeah! Finally I'm meeting my vamp girl!_

I thought with fake enthusiasm looking at the door as if it was something deadly.

As Stefan was about to open the door, he suddenly turned to face me "I can't believe I almost forgot to tell him" He muttered to himself, "since you are a newborn vampire, you cannot hide well your thoughts, not to mention you're a _big_ projector, so anyway I'm going to-" He reasoned slightly.

"Wait! You are confusing me again" I cut him abruptly annoyed.

"Oh shit, sorry, but I don't really have time to explain it all to you right now, listen I'm going to help you keep your thoughts to yourself, so no one in that room can read your mind ok?"

I nodded; again I didn't have a choice, and also no one likes people messing with your thoughts.

"Ok now, I need you to close your eyes and hold my hands" Stefan said nonchalant.

"Hey! What did you just said? I'm not going to hold hands with you!" I shouted at him.

"Stop being a jerk it's not like I'm going to rape you or something! So close your eyes now and hold my hands!" Stefan shouted back looking more dangerous than I have ever seen him.

I just did what he told me to, flinching at his sudden outburst.

"Fine then, now you need to think of me"

_What! Are you insane or something? I'm not a freakin gay!_

_I'm tired of this shit._

I thought disgusted as I was about to shove Stefan's hands off mine-

_Yeah! That's it! You did it, now I'm inside your head._

I could clearly hear Stefan triumphal voice in my head.

_Wha-! What are you doing there?_

_I told you I'm going to protect your thoughts from people that might want to take a peek._

_Oh..._

_Now you can open your eyes, I'm not going to kiss you._

Stefan thought mockingly letting my hands go.

I snapped my eyes open just in time to see Stefan grinning, but as fast as it appeared he hid it.

I glared at him for embarrassing me, but he ignored me.

"Let's go" he muttered and opened the door.

Everyone in the room went silent, they stared at us intently, apparently our entrance had cause this commotion, I felt my face blushing slightly at all this creepy eyes on me, they were from desire, hope, curiosity stares to hatred, envy and boring glares.

This room wasn't as fancy as the hallway, it was plain white with black tables and leathered chairs with a little podium on the middle.

It was the perfect 'business meeting' room.

Stefan appeared unaffected for this sudden attention, but the first one to break the awkward silence was the King, aka Elijah McCullough.

"I'm glad you two are finally here!" Elijah said in an excited tone bowing at both, Stefan and me.

If I had once thought my suit was fancy, it was nothing compare to Elijah's suit.

Stefan said nothing, he just bowed in return and I obliged myself to follow his actions.

_I'm not just going to die on my engagement day! _

I thought sarcastically in all the extension of the word.

_Thank God that I'm protecting your thoughts, or you'll be dead by now._

Stefan mumbled in my head. I in return glared at him.

But he ignored me -again- and went to sit on a vacant chair at the 'royalty' like table.

_Wh-what are you doing?_

I sent mentally to Stefan deciding if I should follow him or not.

_Stay there and obey the king_

He replied.

"Follow me Mr. Salvatore" The king told me and leaded the way to the podium on the centre of the room, I just did as he said.

It was starting to get annoying having people -in this case vampires- bossing you around every time, not to mention I hated people giving me orders and rules. I hated having limits.

I shoved my hands onto my suit-pants pockets to stop them from tremble or doing something that might get me into trouble.

"Gentlemen let me introduce you to our new and fresh vampire: Damon Salvatore!" Elijah announced happily and a round of shouts, whistles and camera flashes erupted when he said my name. I stood there dumbfounded flushing.

_This was so embarrassing..._

_Smile at least dude, they're taking photos, enjoy your moment._

Stefan sent to me mockingly.

I forced a smile, glancing around.

_Hey, I think I know that guy over there... Yeah! He was one of the other vampires that came with the king to visit me at the hospital, and next to him is Sage! With a pretty but scary black haired girl next to him holding his hand._

_Sage never mentioned to me before he had a girlfriend... Well he didn't tell me he was a vamp either. But he's not looking at me at all; he still had that guilty look on his pale face... _

_Fuck! Is that the Mutt? _

_Yeah look away coward you don't want to mess with me again now that I'm a vampire huh?_

_Hmm, is that the girl that was with the mutt that night at the alley? What was her name? Cameron? Or something like that, she was looking at me with the same look as the night before my death -her flirtatious face- she was standing next to a big muscled vampire, who I supposed to be his 'husband' Tyler, as the mutt had said._

It seems like this precise night everyone was going fancy, they all were wearing suits and fancy dresses.

I glanced at the other side of the room, where Stefan was sitting.

_Wait! What is that doushie bag Karls doing here? That Blondie and I have an undone fight to get over with!_

I glared at him as hard as I could manage not noticing the lady sitting next to him with red hair.

"-and as far as you know he is a Salvatore" I snapped my eyes back to the King when I heard my name, he was in the middle of a conversation, "and we are willing to make him our new king and finally take over the Night World Kingdom!" He ended his speech with an ear to ear smile; he looked so pride of himself.

Everyone shouted in agreement of what he had said.

"Yeah! It is time for those doggies to get out of our world" A man-I mean a vampire from the crowd before us said.

The king nodded and chuckled in response.

"Your highness over here!" A vampire-news reporter called out holding her hand up.

"Yes lady?" The king nodded at her.

The lady in response bowed at him gratefully and asked "Your majesty could it be possible for the young yet handsome Salvatore to accomplish his job? Well since he is a newborn vampire he still cannot take over control his power and capacities as many other experienced vampire in this room"

"As you had said ma'am he is a Salvatore, and with the appropriate training he could and WOULD accomplish every job to the perfection as he wants to" The king said looking at me as if I was some kind of God Gift. I'm not saying I'm not one but still...

_Uhhhh, they truly think this of me? _

_I haven't had too much recognition since... I don't remember having recognition ever before, not even from my boss at Mystic Falls, Mr. Tanner..._

"But he is still a kid, wouldn't he failed us like the other Salvatore?" One of the man-vampire that had given me a hatred/bored/envy glare said looking to were Stefan was.

"What happened to Stefan is nothing to be concern about anymore" The king snapped, now no happiness or joy present on his pale face.

Everyone went quiet again after that exchange...

_Now that I thought so, I'm thirsty._

"Elij-I mean your _majesty,_ do you have something to drink in here?" I whispered to the King, who rapidly turned his upset expression to a friendly one. _Uh?_

"Of course son, follow me" He signalized for me to follow him to the table Stefan and Karl-I mean Klaus were sitting.

He served me a glass of blood and handed it to me.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I want to make a toast" He motioned to the waiters to served blood to everyone.

"For our new Hope of becoming the official owners of the Dark Dimension!"

Everybody cheered and drank their glasses to the end.

"Oh oh oh! I almost forgot it!" The King exclaimed causing me to stop from drinking my 'drink' "I'm proudly to announce that this honored man next to me" He said nudging me "-is going to marry my little girl!"

_Oh yeah I almost forgot about that..._

I took a gulp of the fresh blood to regain some energy to affront this whole arrangement thing.

"Come over here Bon!" The King gestured to someone sitting in the same table Stefan was sitting on.

Everyone stood up clapping and screaming happily while the camera flashes bombarded everywhere.

I moved slightly forward to have a better look, but instantly regret it when I almost threw up the blood I had just drank when I saw who was going to be my _fiancée._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think?<br>Please let me know c;  
><strong>_

_**By the way, I'd finally decided I'll write some Bonnie's POV in future chapters, so please keep reading!**  
><em>


	11. Lapis Lazuli Wedding Rings

**»Lapis Lazuli-Wedding rings«**

"Damon Salvatore thought you already know my gorgeous daughter Bonnie McCullough" The king moved aside so I could have a great view of his so called daughter.

I completely froze in my spot at the sight of the redheaded beauty in front of me.

_No way! Is SHE his DAUGTHER? The same girl that DESTROYED my life, not to mention she KILLED and LIED to me._

_Am I going to marry this deadly-beauty-monster?_

_Damn, I'm feeling as if I were in a cheap soap opera!_

"Hi" She said in a soft whisper, but she didn't look back at me, instead she was staring at her feet the whole time.

I was completely in shock by the anger rising within me; I was unable to either move or talk.

I just stood there looking at the petite vampire in front of me that was wearing a turquoise gown with her red hair carefully pinned up. Besides she didn't quietly reach my shoulders high, her supernatural beauty and her innocent pale face, I hated her.

I hated her more than I could ever imagine myself I could hate a woman in my life.

I wanted to strangle her, stabbed her multiple times to death. But something just didn't let me do it.

_Behave yourself man! You are killing her just with your eyes._

Stefan informed me.

_Is easy for you to say, because she wasn't the one who destroyed your life!_

I sent back at him, but I did what he told me, taking a deep breath I looked away from the girl.

"Your majesty! Excuse me but, we all want to know when is the most anticipated wedding on the history of our world?" One of the many news reporters asked and a round of murmuring secluded him.

_What's this? E-news or something?_

"I was thinking that maybe we should conclude as fast as we can... But since this wedding it's like no other we have attended before, I'm supposing our Salvatore boy has being through a lot lately" He said winking at me.

_Whoa! They are finally caring about how I must feel..._

"-but as to make this engagement official, and so any other female would go after this handsome boy, we are going to grant them their wedding rings right here and right now!" The king exclaimed unable of controlling his excitement anymore.

Everyone stood up to bowed and cheered at us.

"Now I call for the too honored Godparents: Stefan Salvatore and Lord Nicklaus! Come over here guys and bring those rings with you!" The king cheered waving at them to come.

They both approached us, Klaus, wearing an all-black suit and a mischievous smile on his face came rushing to us looking very full of himself with a bored Stefan behind him carrying a black silk little box in his hands.

"Hey man! Congratulations!" Klaus said hugging me with exaggerated enthusiasm.

Disgusting.

"And you lady! You have a big piece of sexiness over here!" Klaus said to Bonnie pointing at me before hugging her to, whom just smiled awkwardly back at him.

_God, I don't know why am I going along with this sick and embarrassing game._

"Congratulations" Stefan simply nodded at both of us respectfully.

"Such a sweet moment" The King interfered hugging us too, "now, Stefan Klaus give them their rings"

Klaus and Stefan obeyed, Stefan handing me the silver ring with a big blue rock on it.

_Put it yourself, you're not a baby._

I just stared at him and shoved the ring furiously into my 'engagement' finger, while Klaus himself inserted the ring into Bonnie's tiny finger with a wink.

"Now, you are officially fiancée's! But let me tell you something, this ring not only means you are engage, no! This ring is your _exit_ to _freedom!"_

Everyone shouted excitedly and the flashes started again.

Those few words turned my world upside down, _freedom? Did he just say freedom?_

"Yes! I've said f-r-e-e-d-o-m! With this Lapis Lazuli rings you can walk in the sunlight and into the huuumans world!" As if reading my thoughts, the King explained. He looked ridiculous like those men at TV commercials promoting some new kind of bullshit.

_I can't believe this, that means I can go see Elena!_

_And to think that I hated this ring more than the redheaded girl! _

_This RING is my EXIT to freedom!_

I could see from the corners of my eyes, that Stefan and the redhead were watching me intently.

_You must not be thinking of doing something reckless._

Stefan warned me.

_Shit I had forgotten he can read my thoughts... _

"-well it is time for this conference to be over, our lovebirds may have a lot to talk about" The king winked at both of us while the cameras flashed once again.

_Yeah sure, as if I am going to talk to this demon._

"Please follow me" Elij-the King told all the four of us, leading us out of the press conference room.

We were at the hallway now, heading to God-knows-where.

Finally the King stopped at a double door quarter, signalizing us to follow.

We all entered but Klaus who the king had told him not to and left without a word.

"You know what to do" Elijah simply said to Klaus before he left.

The room was really big thought, it looked like a personal office; it was fancier than the hallway and the walls were surrounded with shelves full of any kind and color of books. At the very far end of the room was a large wood desk with three leathered chairs.

The king signalized us to sit down, while Stefan stood next to my chair leaning on a book shelf.

"Well, I now we hadn't talked too much" The King started saying while sitting on the chair across the two of us, "now is the perfect time for questions" He said with a reassuring smile.

I didn't know what to say, I glanced at Stefan who just shrugged at me with a look of 'this is what you've been waiting for'.

I sighed and was about to asked something when someone interrupted me.

"Da-I mean your majesty, we don't have to put him through this, he had been through a lot already, why don't we just let him go and let Klaus to be the new King?" It was the first time I heard her said something more than a little 'Hi' since that night at the alley, she looked so pitiful pleading at the King like that.

"Bon, I told you 'he was born to belong here' with _us,_ not with the humans, he does not fit in the human world" _Ouch. _"No offense Damon but, it is the truth, your dad tried well to hide you from us, but you were predestinated to be a vampire, whether you like it or not"

I narrowed my eyes at his remark.

"How can you all be so selfish? Even your daughter doesn't want to be with me! Why do you only think about you and your stupid Kingdom?" I shouted at him.

_Damon..._

Stefan warned me, but I brushed him off.

"You were _born_ for this Damon, this is your world, this is your _FATE,_ and there is nothing you can do to change it! Your dad died for _this_ world, he SAVED us, he gave his life for all of us and you are willing to toss all his sacrifice for nothing?" The King exploded stabbing daggers at me with both his eyes and his words.

"I-I didn't know that..." I blurted out.

"Of course you didn't you were out there having fun with your human world while your Dad and your younger brother were fighting to death to keep up with the werewolf's" He replied.

"Sir, you don't have to be so harsh to him he di-"

"No!" I cut Stefan off, "He is right, I-I'm going to do everything you want me to, I won't disappoint my dad memories either a responsibility like this"

"Fine, it seems that we have got to an agreement" The king replied regaining his composure.

"But still... I can't understand why do you want me to marry your daughter, no offense but, why do I need her?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Because, as you might now, my Bonnie is a princess, every princess needs their prince," _Ok... That's not a reasonable question. "_Besides our family is descendants from witches and my daughter is a powerful one, she'll be a priceless back up in future fights" He replied glancing at his daughter as if she was his major treasure.

_But still... Why is he so willing to give ME _-Astranger-_ his most precious treasure?_

"So, aren't there more questions?" The king asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"If they aren't good for me, I'm so tired" He yawned looking at his Rolex, "Besides I'm thirsty, well gentlemen, and lady this man is ready to go sleep" He started standing up not letting me said a word.

"Uh but, sir... Where am I going to sleep...? Or stay or whatever the vampires do at night?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that, well I'm pretty sure your fiancée already knows where are you two staying" He nodded at Bonnie.

"What? W-we are staying in the same room?" I exclaimed at the king in disbelief.

"Of course you're a couple now, but yet you are not sharing the same bed until you two get married, if you know what I mean" He warned at me before leaving the office.

I stood there dumbfounded, unable of muttering a word.

"Bonnie can you lead the way to your quarters?" Stefan asked politely.

"Sure" Bonnie mumbled and headed out of the room.

"Let's go Damon" Stefan muttered shaking me from my trance and we both followed my _fiancée_ to our new _home_.

We reached a large wood doors penthouse, after walking for several minutes, we had climbed the biggest stairs I have ever seen and walk passed a lot of vampire couples, which mostly stared at the three of us.

"It's here" Red announced pointing at the large doors.

"Ok then, it's time for us to split up" Stefan sighed.

"Huh? Am I going with you?" I asked him, hope spreading quietly inside me.

"Uh nope," He replied, all my hope vanished, "Goodnight princess Bonnie, Damon" He nodded at the two of us before leaving.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do in there?" I muttered grabbing onto his arm, my voice sounding a little too much anxious for my liking.

"Ask her" He simply replied and shrugged my hand off, and then he headed down the hallway without glancing back.

I sighed frustrated rubbing my forehead.

_Damn it!_

"Aren't you going to come in?" Red asked me in a soft whisper already inside the quarters.

_Do I have a choice?_

I thought miserably.


	12. Stupid rules

**Long wait. I know. So sorry. Been busy. Not anymore. Enough. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»"Stupid rules, they were just invented to be broken"«<strong>

"Aren't you going to speak? Well since it seems like we are getting married at least you should talk" I asked rubbing my eyes bored, the silence was really getting annoying.

"What do you want me to say?" Red replied looking everywhere but me.

I sighed taking a seat on one of the couches of the living room.

"I don't know, maybe you should tell me the rules, because they _must be _rules here, doesn't it?" I replied glancing at the fancy penthouse; it was bigger than it looked from outside, it had a large equipped kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and only one bedroom. _Shit._

"They're no rules, or at least for _you_"

I glanced back at Red just in time to catch her staring at me, but she turned away quickly, she looked afraid of me... _But, why?_

"You are not being explicit, why don't you have a seat and explain the rules thing to me" I told her not taking my eyes away from her pale face, _why is she so afraid of me? She doesn't even dare making eye contact..._

She nervously did what I told her and took a seat on the farthest couch from me.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" I asked angling my head to the side, unable to keep from asking "You're the powerful witch-vampire here and I'm just the _newborn"_

She finally looked up at me; she looked extremely scared, like a deer at the sight of the bright lights of a car before it crashed on it.

"What do you want to know about the rules?" She replied changing the topic.

_She is hiding something from me..._

"Which are they? You said I didn't have rules to break but you do, what did you mean by that?"

She looked down at her tiny hands and played with her ring nervously, "W-we have this kind of custom thing, or rule as you want to name it, th-that all wives -or fiancées- must obey our husbands in everything that they might ask us no matter what their command is, and most importantly we aren't allowed to use magic, well at least in my case"

"You can't use magic? Why?"

"We're only allowed to use it on fights or only if our husbands ask us"

"Uh, so you're telling me that wives here are like slaves?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She simply nodded looking at the floor, ashamed.

I couldn't picture it, _it was estrange, how is it possible for any women to be treated like a slave?_

_So these monsters were even more evil with their own women!_

_What's wrong with this world?_

_**Hey dude! Could you shut down your freaking thoughts? We are trying to sleep over here!**_

_What the-?_

I looked up to where the witch was, "did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes, you are projecting your thoughts clearly and loudly" She shrugged.

I had forgotten Stefan was no longer protecting my thoughts.

_**Yeah dude, so stop it!**_

I frowned, "How can I stop it?"

"Y-you need to built up a barrier on your mind" Red replied, _yeah is so easy to say..._

"I-I can help you" She offered.

_Oh yeah! And then you can kill me like last time!_

I thought sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that to happen, I tried to stop it ok? But they just didn't listen to me, I didn't want this! You are NOT the only one suffering here!" Her suddenly outburst made me jump in surprise.

I just stared at her in disbelief, watching her slowly calm down.

"Sorry," she breathed out looking embarrassed of her reaction, "I won't hurt you; I _can't _and must not do anything that might harm you"

"So am I supposed to believe on your crazy behavior?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm doing it only if you want me to, you're the boss here" She replied shoving a hand through his strawberry curls looking nervous.

"I don't have a choice; everyone can read my mind... How can I stop it?"

She sighed and then, slowly, she took a seat in front of me.

"Give me your hands" She whispered.

"Uh?"

"Your hands, I told you I won't hurt you, besides you are more powerful than me now" She replied scanning my face.

I did as she told me; something just told me I could trust her...

Besides she's right, I'm a vampire now, nobody can kill me, _I'm_ _already_ _dead._

I let her grab my hands, and she carefully took them in both of her soft hands.

"Now close your eyes"

_Hmm this was the second time I've done this; at least I hope this works too._

_**It will. Now start trying to block me out of your mind.**_

_What? But, how?_

_**Just think of kicking me out, can you feel my aura?**_

_How would I not feel it? _Her aura was something you can't just ignore; it was really bright and pure. It attracted you in.

_Uh I think so, it feels like when you sense people are eavesdropping, doesn't it?_

_**Exactly, just think about not wanting me there, try to push me away.**_

It felt weird, but I did as she said, I felt this urge of wanting to protect my thoughts, I imagine a big brick wall covering me up, building it on rapidly.

...

"I think you've done it"

I opened my eyes to found Red's face just inches away from mine.

I haven't notice before she had little freckles around her nose...

She was staring at me intently, as if I was some sort of an unexplainable math equation.

"I did?" I whispered a little in trance, I still couldn't get use to her inhuman beauty.

She snapped back to reality when I spoke up.

Backing away she replied, "Yes, you've done it, I can't hear anything from you"

I frowned, "That was easy"

She didn't say anything, she stood up and walked to where she was sitting but she turned to me before sitting again.

"Do-do you need anything else?" When I shook my head in response, she continued "May I go to sleep, I'm tired" Still wearing the turquoise gown she grimaced looking exhaust.

"Umm, why are you asking me that?" I said standing up.

"We were raised and taught to" She simply answered.

"Oh, yeah, you can do whatever you pleased to, but I have a question, where am I sleeping?"

She looked surprise about what I had said of letting her do whatever she likes to.

"Um on bed or where you pleased" She replied politely.

"But there's only one bed..."

"It's ok; I can sleep on the couch"

"No, no! You have the bed, I'll have the couch" I replied heading for the largest couch.

"You can't sleep on the couch, excuse me but you are going to be a King now, we can share the bed"

"I had slept on worst places"

"But you are a royalty now, it is against my rules of treating my master like he deserves"

"Master?" I almost laughed at the silly reply, "and what would happen if you break the rules? After all they were meant to be broken"

"I'll be seriously punished" She whispered looking at the wooden floor.

_So besides being slaves, they were punishments? Psychos!_

I reasoned it for a while.

_I won't allow a lady get unfair fully punished for something as dumb as this, even if she's a monster._

"Ok ok, we don't want anyone to get punished, we... We'll share the bed" I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Thanks" She replied gratefully before heading out for the bedroom.

_Oh boy, what do I have brought myself into?_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<br>Review if you want a new chapter as a x-mas present c:_

_Happy Holidays!  
><em>


	13. What are you? Superman?

**Sorry its late, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»What are you, Superman?"«<strong>

Somewhere in my unconscious mind, I felt a tug disturbing my sleep urging me to wake up.

I groaned and move to my right side.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the oak green colored walls of the penthouse bedroom. I stirred on the bed lazily, unaware of the redhead standing next to my side of the bed.

"You're awake" She stated making me jump on the bed instinticbly and very alert at her sight.

_Stupid vampire reflexes._

When I realized it was only her, I relaxed and glared at her for waking me up like that.

"Sorry" She said blushing and looked at the floor.

I in return rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Why did you wake me up?"

She looked back at me with her big brown eyes looking guilty. "I didn't mean to scare you... It's just that someone is knocking the door"

"You can't get it?" I asked annoyed.

"No I can't" She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you're my master now, you decide what I must do and what must not"

"That's one stupid reply, I told you, you are f-r-e-e to do anything you pleased"

"It doesn't work like that"

I groaned again, but I climbed of the bed and headed for the door, with Bonnie following behind.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly as I opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore" It was Sage with a big smile plastered on his pale-tanned face.

"Sage? What's going on?" I asked glancing around, searching for other vampires, but he was alone.

"It's ok Damon, I just came to tell you-oh hi Bonnie!" He said as he spotted Red behind me, whom in response just smile timidly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting his attention back.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I came to tell you both that the King wants to have breakfast with all the _family_"

"Family? Which family?"

"Mmm the royal family, thought... Anyway get ready and sexy, someone will come for you in twenty minutes" He winked at both, "see you at breakfast" he waved at us before heading down stairs.

Well at least he is going to be at the _vampire meal_ too.

"Are you ready?" The little witch asked me from where she was standing at the bedroom door.

I took a last glance at the large closet-mirror before me, I couldn't make out my mind on what to wear for my first 'vampire breakfast', I didn't know if I should wear a 'fancy' suit or a plain casual outfit.

So I decided on wearing my usual attire: All black. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black belt, black boots and black leather jacket.

I turned to Bonnie, who was staring at me expectant.

She was wearing a green pearl dress with matching accessories and her fire red curls hanging free around her face.

"Yeah I think so; I'm not supposed to wear a suit or something fancier... Am I?"

"Uh, no you're perfect like that" She replied without hesitation, but instantly she regret it, flushing.

Before I had a chance to replied, a knock on the door interrupted me.

I glanced briefly at her before heading for the door.

It was a vampire guard.

"Are you ready sir?" He asked bowing at me.

"Uh yeah..." I replied awkwardly looking back to find the little redhead already waiting behind me.

The vampire guided the way to where I suppose to be the dining room.

Many vamp girls stopped to look at me while we walk pass them, they all gave me 'Caroline' stares even some of them muttered something to me I couldn't quite get, while Bonnie just looked annoyed and glared at them, which was really silly, her innocent face didn't help her much showing she was pissed, she even looked cute with her mouth pouted like that...

We finally reached our destination; it was a double doors large room.

The guard bowed at us before quickly disappearing.

I sighed, remembering I should hide my thoughts again.

I opened the door and we both stepped into the largest dining room I had ever seen, not to mention how fancy it was, it was bigger than my apartment dining room. _Hell it was bigger than my whole department!_

On the middle of the room was a large wooden table with twelve chairs, which were all occupied, only three were remain vacant at the head of the table across to where the king was sitting on.

"Oh look who's here!" Standing up from his king-chair type, Elijah was the first one to greet us, as usual, "Come here please, and have a seat" He gestured at us to sit, me across his chair and Bonnie next to me.

"Damon let me introduce you to your new family" He said the word family with the warm-ess tone he could mutter.

"You already know everyone in here, over there is Princess Meredith Sulez with her husband Sage-" _WHAT! Sage is married? _"-andnexttohimisLordKlaus with his girlfriend Rose" He motioned to the doushie and his pretty blonde vampire; "on this side is Prince Dereck with his wife Princess Mary, my lovely daughter" he pointed at this unfamiliar black haired guy with a chocolate-curls girl next to him.

_Oh so she is Bonnie's sister? They had the same wavy hair and same brown eyes, but this McCullough didn't look too innocent or childish._

"And last but not least, your brother Prince Stefan and his gorgeous wife Katherine Von Schwarzschild" He ended with an ear to ear smile.

"_**Elena?**_" I gasped when I saw my little brother's wife.

I felt my world stopping and crushing down at me when those bluish eyes met mine.

I unconsciously stood up from my chair and reached the blonde lady, taking her in my arms instinticbly.

"What are you doing?" I heard Elena exclaimed as she tried to push me away.

_Why is she pushing me away? I just got her back and she doesn't want me near her._

"I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean being so harsh with you, I promise I-" I started saying stupidly feeling this strange rollercoaster of emotions.

I felt so dumb, this wasn't me.

"Get away from her!" Someone shouted at me abruptly shoving me away from Elena.

I ended on the floor hitting the wall, with my hands still stretched I sat there dumbfounded feeling emptier than ever.

_So love does make you dumber._

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Bonnie exclaimed kneeling beside me.

_Of course I'm ok, I'm not a weak human anymore, but still I have the worst stupid human weakness: love._

I didn't answer or look at her; I just stared emotionless at the one who had taken Elena away from me. Stefan.

Standing up, I growled at him making Bonnie jump away from me with fear all across his delicate features.

I was preparing myself to attack Stefan, when suddenly Bonnie stepped in front of me blocking my target.

"Move" I muttered at her, her pale face just inches away from mine.

She shook her head briefly, she looked so determined on not to move, she seemed brave. To be honest, I liked this side of her... But _this_ wasn't the right time to be brave.

My vision was turning reddish with each passing second, my patient running thin; I just wanted to beat someone up.

_"MOVE" _I growled one more time, my face dead serious.

She just stared back straight to my pitch black eyes.

I had to admit it, she has guts.

I didn't have much of a choice; I move her aside violently and headed for straight for Stefan.

But I didn't get far.

I felt to the floor agonizing.

_Fuck! They used on me the same headache shit._

But this time it wasn't Klaus who had stopped me.

"Argg!" I groaned struggling on the floor.

"Mary! No! He hadn't fed at all! You can kill him, let me handle it" Bonnie shouted at her sister as she clutched her tiny hands on my head.

In just a couple of seconds, she stopped it, or at least one of them did, I didn't care who did it I just was glad it was over.

"Come on, I'll help you get up" Bonnie whispered to my ear as she placed my right arm around her neck and her left arm around my waist.

I groaned as she helped me to stand up, I was feeling drain. I was sure that I couldn't stand up by myself right now and I was secretly grateful for her help.

"What was that?" The king exclaimed clearly mad at me.

When I didn't answer, he got closer to me.

"What-was-that-Damon?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

I, still with Bonnie holding me, straighten up to face the king, but still didn't answer him or didn't know what to say.

He was about to shout at me again when Bonnie spoke up.

"He thought... He thought that Katherine was someone he knew... From the human world"

We all turned our eyes on her, _How did she know that?_

"What do you mean? He knows Katherine?" The king frowned and looked to where Ele-I mean _Katherine_ was.

"No, he had a girlfriend back there, at the human world that looks a lot like Katherine" She answered staring at the floor.

"H-How did you know all that?" Backing away from her slightly so I could see her face, I asked, my voice sounding weak.

She looked up at me with a guilty expression, "I'd read your thoughts"

I frowned, but before I had a chance to complain or getting mad, the king cut in "Humph! Ok that was awkward, sorry for that" He nodded to everyone in the room in an apologetic gesture.

_Humph? That's all?_

I couldn't take my eyes away from Katherine, she was extremely alike Elena.

Katherine noticed I was staring at her and she turned to Stefan, whom just stared blankly at me and nudged her and sat down.

I growled under my breath.

Bonnie looked up at me fearing I was going to attack them again.

I tried to calm myself, her petite frame was very near me, I should not hurt her... She tried to help me... But I can't bear with this bullshit.

As if sensing my corporal language, Bonnie said "Can you excuse us; I think Damon needs some fresh air"

"Of course Bon, take your time" Elijah replied, and Bonnie helped me to get out of the dining room and into the backyard of the castle.

_Ummm... It's been a while since I breathe in some fresh air, it felt good, I was starting to feel caged in that fancy castle._

The little witch guided me to a bench below a big oak tree, and she helped me sat down.

"Thanks" I muttered closing my eyes, trying to calm my unsteady beat.

She didn't reply, after some minutes I thought she was gone, but when I opened my eyes I saw her staring beyond the bunch of trees that formed a little wood all around the castle.

The wind was waving her strawberry curls -which made her look as if her hair was on fire- and the sun was hitting her all over her heart-shaped face.

_She looked beautiful._

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked with my eyes still glued to her face.

She noticed I was staring at her and her face turned as red as a tomato. I smirked at her reaction while she did what I suggested.

"What's so funny?" She asked a little annoyed 'cause I was making fun of her, yet she seemed happy of making me smile.

Now that I thought so, I haven't been this comfortable since I got here, I was always feeling angry and awkward, but now I was starting to feel a bit normal around her... As if her aura of pureness had given me some sort of peace and comfort.

But I was not saying that out loud.

_It is not like I fitted perfectly in the human's world either; I had always felt this strange tug that I would never fit in... But now, in this world, it feels like home, as if I'd already find the place where I belong... _

_Yeah I know it sounds stupid._

"You know? What happened back there was kind of silly... To think that that leech was my Elena..." I shook my head disgustingly.

She when quiet for a minute, and then she said "You love her" It was more of a statement than a question, but she said it in a sad tone.

I turned to face her, she was looking at her hands that were resting on her lap, and she was wearing that guilty and regretful mask again. "Of course I love her, but now I've lost her..." I sighed looking at my own hands, bitterly.

"I'm so sorry" I heard her said, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"It's too late now" I mumbled feeling exhausted; I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the bench.

_They were right, I'm feeling drained... And tired, I just want to sleep and forget about everything..._

"Damon? Damon don't! Wake up!" I felt Bonnie's hands shaking me gently.

_Why? I'm too tired to._

"Come on wake up! If you don't you'll DIE!"

I snapped my eyes open and frowned at her.

"I'm just going to sleep; I'm not dying because of that"

"You don't understand! You haven't fed well, come on drink my blood"

"What!" My eyes almost popped out of my face. "Why should I drink _your _blood?"

"Because you _need_ it!" She replied angling her head to the side exposing her white neck.

Her blue veins were calling me, I started feeling hungrier...

"I-I can't! I won't bite you" I mumbled still with my eyes glued to her bare neck, "and besides, why don't I just drink human blood? Why does it _have_ to be from _you_?"

"Because vampire blood is richer than human blood" She simply replied nearing her neck closer to my face.

I reasoned her words... _I don't want and MUST not die for the sake of this world... But still I don't want to hurt her, and her sweet smell is just not helping._

_**You need it, take all you need.**_

Bonnie's soft voice sounded in my head.

_Don't let me kill you._

I sent to her before inching my head to her neck.

_**You won't.**_

I bite her soft flesh where her pulse could be clearly heard, and started sucking her fresh blood.

She was right.

Her blood was nothing compare to the human blood I had drank before, her blood was nothing compare to anything I had tasted before. It was really sweet and warm; it tasted better than it smelled.

I felt how it ran through me; I instantly felt the life coming back at me. I felt more powerful.

I held tighter onto her not wanting to stop, her blood was so addictive.

I felt her struggling in my arms growing weakly. But she didn't stop me.

"Damon stop!" I heard someone shouted as it came rushing to us.

Out of nowhere someone pushed me very hard away from Bonnie, and I ended up colliding with the oak tree, but thanks to my vampire reflexes and my regained strength, I stopped in time so I wouldn't end up breaking the tree.

I watched as the 'royal family' came rushing out of the castle and helped the little witch, while Stefan -the one who had pushed me away just in time before I killed Bonnie- was staring at me cautiously blocking me and ready to stop me if I tried to attack one of them.

I in return, turned from my defensive demeanor to a relaxed one.

"Its ok little brother, I'm not going to hurt you" I said with an arrogant smile.

"I'm not fearing for me, I'm fearing you might hurt yourself" He replied mockingly, my smile faded.

"Bon! Are you ok? Are you seriously hurt?" Elijah asked with Mary next to him bending at Bonnie so they could examine her better.

She just nodded and muttered a little 'I'm fine' while the black haired girl, Meredith, gave me a dead glare and hugged the little witch.

"Whoa! First you attack me, than your brother and now your fiancée... Who would be your next victim?" Klaus said with a smirk getting near to me, his blue eyes glowing.

I growled at him warningly, causing Sage and Stefan to step forward.

_Now I was the bad guy, huh?_

I could see the Blondie girl next to the Dereck guy, watching carefully from the door they all had come from.

_There's something about that guy that makes me feel uneasy, he was quiet but his dark brown eyes were always talking._

"Mr. Salvatore! Do you mind explaining to me what happened here?" The kind demanded reaching the tree I was leaning on, cutting off my thoughts, he sounded like the typical lecturing father.

"What do you want to now?" I asked nonchalant.

The king huffed getting angry, "What have you don-"

"I offered him my blood, father" Red interrupted him standing up weakly, "he was feeling drained, so I offered him my blood"

"But now you're the weak one! You could have died!"

"Isn't it supposed that _we_ all wives must help, protect and even _die_ for our husband's sake?" It was the first time I'd saw Bonnie disrespecting the almighty King.

The king seemed unable to replied -or to blame me- so he brushed the subject off saying "Ok then, Meredith and Mary please escort Bonnie to her quarters, she needs some rest, feeding a newborn it's a suicidal act for any vampire" He ordered and the two girls helped Bonnie to walk into the castle.

I started following them, when Elijah stopped me, "Stefan could you watch Damon for a while? He might do something reckless again" _What! _"Let's continue with our meal"The king concluded nodding at the rest of the vampires and dedicating me a last glance before following the girls inside.

Not before Klaus shot me a brilliant smile and a strange glance at Stefan.

I raised both eyebrows in disbelief, now they were only Stefan and I left on the garden.

"You're not going to babysit me all day, do you?"

"Orders are orders, man" Stefan sighed, and I started thinking that today wasn't going to be better than yesterday.

It was almost nine o'clock, the moon had settled full and big above us surrounded by shimmering stars. It was the perfect evening, -if you wasn't been watched all day, of course-.

We haven't talked much, since Stefan has been talking on his cell phone all day with God-knows-who.

We were at the very top of the castle -for an unknown reason- contemplating the full moon.

_At least up here I have some peace._

"I see you have learned to hide your thoughts" Stefan was saying while finally he stopped talking on his phone and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

"Yeah" I shrugged not looking at him.

"You want to learn something more interesting?" His voice tone made me turned to look at him curiously.

"What kind of thing?"

"Something that only vampires can do, that's why I brought you here in the first place" He motioned at the roof.

"Seriously?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"You want to do it or not?" He asked irritated, "besides it might help you go visit your human girlfriend" He shrugged.

_...!_

I stood there in shock processing his words one by one.

_I can go see Elena? The real Elena?_

Suddenly fragments of yesterday came crushing to my ears.

_"Yes! This ring is your exit to __**f-r-e-e-d-o-m-!"**_

_"With this ring you can walk in the sun and into the __**huuuumans**__ world"_

So the leech king wasn't lying...

_I'm going to see Elena!_

I glanced at my right hand; this blue rock isn't as useless as I thought.

Something inside of me started spreading like fire.

"What do I have to do?"

Stefan smirked at my suddenly mood change, "I knew you'll said that, your girlfriend really makes you go crazy, huh?"

"Off with the jokes, tell me how I get to the human world" I said glancing at the weird surroundings of the castle.

Of two things I was sure: first we were in a strange place and getting out wasn't easy, and second I was determined to do everything to go see her.

"Easy lovebird, first you have to give me your word that you are not running away" He said standing up from where he was sitting and looked straight at my eyes, as if he was compelling me...

"I won't run away" I whispered.

"Fine then" Stefan replied breaking our eye contact, "I'm going to teach you how to _fly_"

Bringing me out of my trance, I almost laughed at Stefan's silly idea.

"You're kidding right?" I said with a sly smile, but when he didn't change his dead serious face, my smile faded.

"Let me show you" He replied after a moment.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor, when Stefan started levitating and just in seconds he was floating above me.

"What are you? Superman?" I said breathlessly.

Stefan just smirked and floated back to the floor.

"You know? Since you have a lot more of energy, because you know, you've fed from a princess-witch-vampire, you can do better than this, and you can transform into a bird and fly if you want" He thought almost to himself.

"What? First you tell me I can levitate and now you're saying I can turn into an animal?" I exclaimed confuse.

"Yeah, why do you want to levitate, when you can turn into a dragon and fly away?"

"Uh... I can't believe I'm buying that shi-"

"You want to see your girlfriend or not?"

"Of course!" I said finding my determination again.

"Good, you'll see that after you transform, levitating is going to be easier" He assured me, "now, I need you to close your-no no, this time we don't have to hold hands" Stefan explained after noticing my reaction.

"As I was saying, close your eyes and try to focus on the animal you want to turn to, picture it on your head"

I did as I was told, under the moonlight; I closed my eyes and started thinking of a flying animal...

_I need a bird, a bird that could fly on the darkness without being discovered, one which let me hide on the shadows, one bad-ass bird. _

_I need a __**crow**__._

I pictured the black devious bird in my mind, and focused only on the crow.

After a couples of minutes, I started feeling how my whole body was changing, it was a weird feeling I almost thought I was dreaming all of this.

"It took you less than I expected" Stefan voice could clearly be heard next to me.

I opened my eyes to discover what was he talking about.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

I asked staring back at a smiling Stefan.

"Really? A crow?" He laughed at me.

_What are you tal-..._

I froze. His words resonated in my mind.

_I've_ _done_ _it?_

I began to examined my body anxiously, when I found only black feathers on where my arm was suppose to be, I almost shrieked in surprise.

_I did it! I'm a bird now!_

I didn't think it twice; I stirred up my wings and started flying instantly.

_**Go and fly away crow, but come back soon, or otherwise we will be in serious problems.**_

_I already know that little brother._

And with that I let the wind took me with it.

I didn't know where I was going. The only thought crossing my mind was finding Elena.

_I'll be with you sooner than you think, princess._


	14. Why doesn't life has a rewind button?

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry its late! This is my first 2012 post, enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»'Why doesn't life has a rewind button?'«<strong>

_Sometimes we fail, and other times we commit mistakes. Then we regret every stupid move we've done, and to know you'll never forgive yourself for that is the worst feeling ever._

_Sometimes you just wish you had a time machine, so you could get back on time and undo things up._

_But again, how would we've know when things aren't going to end up as planned?_

_Sometimes we wish we haven't done something, because if we'd made the wrong choice, we'll be doomed._

_'It is like playing with fire, if you're not smart enough, you'll get burned'_

_And that's what happened to me._

_**I got burned**__._

I stood there, in my crow form by her bedroom window contemplating her sleep.  
>It wasn't easy getting to the human world, well or at least not by myself. There was only a path to cross from the Dark Dimension Kingdom –or vampire world, whatever- to the human's world; if Stefan didn't explain to me how to get here, I probably got lost. He even told me not any vampire could cross, even with a ring like mine; you needed to be strong and powerful enough to be able to cross.<p>

But it worth it, I came here in one piece.

She was like I remembered her, her golden hair was spread all the way on her pillow, her flawless skin was always glowing, she looked so pretty...

But something in her facial expression was wrong, she seemed disturbed, something in her dream was bothering her, she was constantly moving and her porcelain face was contorted in worry.

She was having a nightmare.

Unable of keeping from guessing, I started trying to read her mind as I was taught so I could discover what was disturbing her so much.

_She was dreaming -rather having a nightmare- about me._

_On her dream, she was at a dark forest, running and screaming my name with all her might._

_Elena was looking for me, she was turning more desperate with each passing second, running until her legs gave up and she fell to the ground sobbing._

She was hurting because of my fault; she can't even sleep in peace without worrying about me...

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to comfort her and tell her I was ok.

I turned back to my human form and opened her bedroom window, before I knew it; I started entering, when suddenly an invisible barrier was blocking my way in.

_What the-?_

I tried entering again, but something just couldn't let me get in.

"Elena!" I whispered quietly trying not to scare her, but still, she snapped her eyes open and screamed the moment she heard me.

Maybe because it was too dark for her human eyes to adjust, or maybe she was still asleep, she didn't see me instantly, she was looking everywhere but the window, with a confuse look on her now pale face.

"Over here" I said finally getting her attention; the moment our eyes met, her confused pale face turned into a shocked one and then to a euphoric one in just a couple of seconds.

"Damon? Oh my god! What are you doing there? Where have you been all this time? Why haven't you answered my calls?" Elena gasped as she climbed off the bed and came closer bombarding me with her questions.

I almost smile at myself, I had forgotten how talkative Elena was, she was nothing like Bonnie...

_Oh shit! I had forgotten about that too... I had to come back early before someone-_

"Why are you standing out there? You want a frozen ass or something? Come in" Elena said cutting my thoughts while she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me inside.

Strangely, when I thought I wasn't going to get in, the barrier that was blocking me no longer existed.

I frowned looking at the window like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Damon you're so cold, are you sick? Here have a sit" Elena said pulling me to her bed and then turning a lamp.

When she turned to me and was about to continue lecturing me for disappearing, something she saw in me made her stop dead on her tracks.

"What?" I asked feeling awkward with her watching me like that.

"Yo-you look different... And _hotter"_ She mumbled, titling her head to side so she could have a better view.

I laughed at her reply, I have been missing her this few days.

"What are you laughing at? I mean it, you look hotter" She replied pouting her mouth.

I gave her a smile before reaching out for her and pulled her into my arms.

"Aren't you going to tell me where you were all this days?" She asked frowning with those bluish eyes glistening.

We were now sitting on her bed, thank God her parents were out on vacations, otherwise I'll be dead, HIPOTETICAMENTE, because I'm already dead.

"Come on, they were only two days since we last saw each other" I replied unable of keeping from smiling, sometimes Elena's exaggeration blew me away.

"No, it was almost a month Damon, I had been thinking something really bad had happened to you" She replied with shimmering eyes caused of unreleased tears.

I was about to argue back, when her words suddenly hit me.

_A month? No way! It had been only two days... _

_Let's see..._

_My death day doesn't count, my first day at the vampire world was when I was at the hospital, and the next day was my engagement day, and today is the third day. Ok so they were three days._

"They were only thr-" I never had the chance to end that sentence because of a loud shatter that came from the window I had entered from, that in those moments was scattered in million of pieces everywhere on the floor.

I turned instinctively, my depredator skills blazing up.

I heard Elena gasped as we both saw the horrendous monster before us.

It was a big shit werewolf.

_Fuck! I thought they only existed in cheap movies!_

The monster was standing in his half human, half wolf form with its snout full of hanging saliva, its fur was kind of gray -because of the dirtiness, thought- he or it had large paws and large dark blue eyes.

In short words, it looked disgusting.

"Hey hey, what do we have here?" It said or rather growled in a guttural sound, it sounded so nasty.

Half animal and half human wasn't the perfect combination of voices.

_"Mutt?"_ I couldn't believe my eyes, _wasn't_ _it_ _suppose that Matt was a vampire?_

"You know it? I mean him, or _that?"_ Elena grasped looking like she was about to faint.

Her porcelain face was turning from red to green and then to blue.

"Kind of," I muttered to her with my eyes still glued to the mutt before me, "what are you doing here?" I demanded to him.

"I came to finish some business" Before I had a chance to reply, the mutt suddenly transformed into his complete werewolf form and jumped straight to where Elena was standing.

"Elena watch out!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Shit!"

I had jumped between the beast and Elena just in time to achieve the impact and we both -mutt and I- fell to the floor.

_Fuck! This doggie is so freaking heavy._

When I tried to take the wolf off me, he shoved me hard to the nearest wall, which I ended up breaking.

"Arggg!" I groaned shaking the dust from my head; I was breaking a lot of things with my body lately.

I stood up quickly -thanks to my vampirism speed- and headed for Elena, while the mutt was busy trying to get up.

"Come on Elena, we have to go now!" I grabbed her arm roughly -which was shaking violently- and started heading for the door.

I could feel my whole body shaking too, I haven't had a fight with a beast like these before, neither have I learned how to use my vampire powers against them.

"Damon what's going on? What was that? What happened to you? What are you?" Elena was struggling to get free from my grasp while looking at me as if I was the beast and not Matt.

I narrowed my eyes at her "I'll explain everything you later ok? But we have to go right now"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!"

"Come on! We don't have much time! The mons-" Again I didn't have the chance to end that sentence.

The monster was now standing behind Elena, with hungriness written all over his obnoxious features.

"You are my dinner for tonight, pretty girl" It said watching Elena with narrowed odd eyes.

My blood started boiling.

"Get out Elena, now!" I shouted as I shoved Elena away from the big wolf, which only made him angrier.

"No one messes with my food!" Mutt growled at me spitting saliva everywhere.

"You-are-so-disgusting" I growled back looking up to meet the mutt's eyes.

_Maybe it's not a good idea to disturb an already angry and hungry werewolf._ A little voice in my head told me.

_It is not like I care. _I replied to it shutting it off.

_Errrrr! Rule number one; never get distracted when you have a big ass wolf near you._

Without another word -or growl-, catching me off guard, Matt giant paws punched me furiously across my right side sending me flying across the room.

"Damooon!" I heard Elena shout somewhere. _Shit! It was a badass punch; I'm seeing stars, thought._

"Run Elena, run" I mumbled with my eyes closed, I felt tired and couldn't stand up.

_Besides,_ _I think I have broken my arm... And other few things._

"Noooo! Get away from me! Damon!"

I snapped my eyes open and turned just in time to see how the beast started attacking my girlfriend.

"Nooooo! Get away from her!" I shouted, but it only came out not less than a whisper.

I struggled to stand up, she needed me.

_The beast is going to kill her! And it's my entire fault!_

_Why can't I get up? Fuck I MUST get up!_

_I must protect her!_

_"Elena!" _I mumbled with nonsense several times, I couldn't even keep my eyes open, I felt as if someone was immobilizing me, it was the weirdest feeling ever, I felt as if someone had tied up my whole body, and now it was making me grow weaker so I'll faint.

I couldn't fight it anymore... I let the darkness take me.

If Elena was dying tonight, we were dying together.

_I'm so sorry Elena... _

_I shouldn't have come..._

The last thing I saw before passing out was a strangely familiar shape standing outside the window the mutt had destroyed.

* * *

><p>Wow! So what do you think is going to happen next?<p>

Please leave me a review :)

BTW if you have some doubts or the story is a little confusing, please let me know. I apologize for the errors, I'm trying to do my best c:


	15. Why can't I just do something right?

**So new update YAY! Thanks for the reviews, they always make me smile :)**

**Anonymous responses:  
><strong>

**Valm: Here you have! Thanks for your review!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»Why can't I just do something right?«<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking several times so my eyes could get used to the darkness.

_What happened to me?_

I glanced around, hoping I could remember something.

The weird surroundings of the castle, full of every type of flowers and threes you could imagine were the first things I spotted; and very far away from when the castle ended the civilization began with its lighten old fashioned Victorian houses.

After some seconds I realized I was at the rooftop of the castle, with the shimmering full moon far away by now, it was almost sunrise.

I wondered how big this world was, _was_ _it_ _bigger_ _or_ _smaller_ _than_ _the_ _human's_ _world?_

"Finally, you're awake" Someone muttered.

I turned to the one who had spoken; it was the Dereck-guy.

I frowned at him; it was then that I noticed he wasn't the only one there, Sage, Stefan and even Klaus were here too.

They all were watching me; Sage with concern and sadness, Dereck with boredom, Stefan was just watching me intensely hiding any emotion from his face, and Klaus was staring at me as if he was trying hard not to laugh; caused of some sort of private joke, thought.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You really don't remember _anything?"_ Sage asked looking at me as if I was a mentally retarded.

I scowled at them... They knew something I didn't.

I started trying hard to remember, I remembered having breakfast with the 'family', drinking from Bonnie's blood, being 'grounded' then being watched all day by Stefan...

_He taught me how to transform? Oh yeah!_

I remember turning into a crow and then flying to Elena's house...

We were talking when suddenly something or _someone_ interrupted us...

It was a werewolf!

My whole body turned into alert mode at the thought of the wolf.

I grimaced.

_My right arm is hurting._

_Fuck, my whole body is hurting!_

I turned to check out my arm and saw this big blood stain, on what was left of my shirt.

I frowned, _if I'm hurt... What happened to Elena?_

"Where's Elena?" I asked Sage, standing up and staring straight into his golden eyes. It was a miracle I could stand up by myself, my whole body was aching and my clothes were ripped and stained in blood. _I've_ _must_ _look_ _like_ _a homeless_.

"You remembered, didn't you?" It wasn't Sage the one who had spoken, it was Klaus.

"But you missed the last but not less important fact"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You really can't remember?"

"No, and if you don't tell me right now I'll..." I muttered impatiently, the pain wasn't helping.

"You'll do what? You will kill him like you _murdered_ your own girlfriend?" This time it was Dereck the one who had spoken.

I turned to him pissed and confused.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I said carefully looking at them, one by one.

"Damn, you really don't know and you have blood all over you with the word 'killer' printed everywhere" Klaus said eyeing me from head to toe. He, himself couldn't buy his dumb remark.

"Klaus..." Stefan said warningly.

Then was when I noticed I had my hands full with blood. And the thing is: it wasn't mine.

I looked up to them.

_Hell no! I may do anything else but I'll never, NEVER hurt Elena!_

My body then started to tremble.

_I couldn't believe it..._

"Damon? Hey are you ok?" Sage asked concerned as he neared where I was standing.

"Where-is-she?" I muttered, trying hard to control my trembling body.

I felt as if I was going to explode.

"You mean the blonde lady? She is dead, man" Dereck answered.

"It's true Damon, we find her um, _dead_, when we came after you" Sage confirmed what I assume, were the worst news someone could ever gave me after my mother's dead.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" I muttered to Stefan, "You taught me how to transform so I could lead you to Elena so you would kill her later!" I exploded.

Stefan didn't stay quiet, "Whoa! What? You're forgetting a little fact _brother_; _you _were the one who accepted to go see her! So if you want to blame someone, you should start on blaming yourself first!"

We were face to face by now.

"Hey you two! You are forgetting another 'little fact' neither of us killed the human, it was a _werewolf_" Dereck broke in; he seemed to be the only one reasonable.

We both turned to him.

"How did you find out of the wolf?" I asked frowning at him, suspicion spreading all across my face, "I haven't said _anything_ about a werewolf"

"'Cause I smelled it when we came to save your ass" He shrugged as if I should already know that.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion... _Smell it? Oh, now I understand why Elena's room stunk like that when the wolf appeared…_

Ok so... _If none of us killed my Elena, it had to be this wolf... Fuck! Why can't I remember?_

_Come on Salvatore, think!_

_I remember the werewolf breaking in into Elena's house and it started attacking us... _

_I remember I'd said a name... _

_I knew who the werewolf was..._

"_Matt_" I muttered out loud, rather spit the word with hatred and disgust.

"Matt?" Sage and Dereck asked in unison.

"It can't be... Matt's a vampire doesn't he?" Sage asked to Klaus and Stefan, apparently they knew a lot more than anyone about werewolves.

Klaus didn't reply, so Stefan did.

"It _can _be, Matt has heritage from wolfs line but he was turned into a vampire the second he was born, so it only means someone taught him how to trigger the curse... And make him a _hybrid_"

"What curse? What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

_Hi! I'm still processing the death of my girlfriend!_

"It's a werewolf thing: you have to kill someone in order to turn into a werewolf" Klaus shrugged staring at the full moon. "By the way it reminds me we should get going into the castle, we don't want to cross roads with a werewolf, at least not twice in one night, and anyway I don't want to save someone as-"

_"This_ is not going to end like this" I cut his crap off, "I want _revenge"_

"Damon, my friend, revenge is not the answer to your pro-"

_"DON'T_ call me _friend!_ I'm not your friend anymore, I never had! You lied to me only to bring me here! So cut that friend_shit_ off!" I shouted at Sage, whom just flinched and turned on his guilty expression.

"There's no need to get sentimental, if you are _dying_ to beat your girlfriend-killer up, you can call him yourself"

_Well well, it was the first time I'd heard something useful from the doushie bag Klaus._

"Klaus don't boost him up" Stefan interfered.

"Explain yourself" I said ignoring them all and looking only at Klaus.

"Just call him mentally" Klaus shrugged as he turned around, "I can't recall a time when a doggie have denied a fight ever"

"Don't" Stefan muttered warningly.

"Chill Stef, this is going to be interesting"

I ignored them while I tried to focus some of my left power to call the mutt, I didn't know what I was doing, so I followed my instincts.

_Hey, hey mutty, we have an unfinished business to get over with._

_..._

Nothing.

_Oh come on! Don't be a pussy; I know you want me dead._

Somewhere out there in the shadows, a chilling howl could be clearly heard.

I smirked.

"He heard you" Dereck said perplex, breaking the silence that had followed.

_Now come here and battle me._

_..._

"**You requested me?**"

We all turned to meet our new guest.

Matt stood a few feet away from us in his human/vampire form showing his white and sharp teeth with a crooked smile.

"Thought you weren't going to show up" I replied crossing my arms against my chest, just to control them so I wouldn't attack him, yet.

"I had never denied a fight" He said eyeing Klaus briefly.

"Who helped you trigger the curse?" Stefan demanded stepping forward.

"That's none of your business" Matt replied not giving him a look.

"The king is not going to be pleasant to know you're a werewolf neither that you're disrespecting your highnesses" Dereck cut in staring intently at the mutt.

"Don't you have more lives to destroy? Or have you forgotten that time you ruined Alaric's life?" Matt replied teasing him.

Whatever they were talking about, Dereck got extremely pissed.

"You came here to end some business with me, not to flirt with them" I said annoyed getting everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah right... I almost forgot about you, I'm not wasting my time with a wannabe like you" He replied bored, but he couldn't help hide the stupid smirk on his face.

My blood started to boil as I watched how the mutt started leaving.

"You're not going anywhere!" Instinctively, I reached the mutt just in time as he was about to jump off the roof.

"Let me go!" He roared when I grabbed his shirt and threw him back with all my force.

"Are you stupid or what? You'd killed my girlfriend! The only good thing I had left on my whole life, and you think you can runaway that easily? God you're so wasted!" I said as I neared him.

"Oh! Jesus! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that exquisite human was your girl, if I had known before I'll have let you watch how I killed her" Matt replied getting up with a devilish smile plastered on his jerk face.

I couldn't believe what I've just heard.

The others just watched quietly as I started attacking the bastard.

Thankfully, I caught him off guard and we were now on the floor fighting to dead.

"Arg! Stupid newborn, you should already know you must not provoke a werewolf on a full moon" Matt grasped and regaining enough energy, he threw me aside roughfully ripping what was left of my shirt.

I groaned; I'd forgotten I had a broken arm.

"Oh-oh, Damon watch out!" I heard Sage shout.

I turned brusquely in time to find the obnoxious monster behind me with a smile bigger than my head plastered on his nasty face.

_Shit._

The wolf hit me and sent me flying to the farthest wall of the castle.

"Don't Stefan, he wanted to fight the big wolf alone, let him accomplish his revenge, this is his moment" I heard Klaus said stopping Stefan for trying to help.

_That's right; I don't need anyone's help. _I thought as I tried to stand up.

"We can't just stand here and watch how he kill's him! He is my friend for God's sake!" Sage complained looking frustrated.

"If you're his _so_ called friend you should have some faith on him, he isn't as weak as you think, he just needs some motivation even if he's not a fighting expert" Dereck intervened crossing his arms across his chest with his eyes still glued to the fight.

Sage in return only huffed and hurried inside the castle, muttering something angrily.

"You're right" Klaus British accent could clearly be heard.

"Hey pretty boy" He said to me making us both, Mutt and I turned to him, "you look hotter shirtless, anyway, have you forgotten how this doggie murdered your girl? How did he eat her? And what about how the rests of your pretty girlfriend were scattered all over her bedroom floor and walls?"

My heartbeat started running faster.

I turned to the wolf with hunger of killing written in my eyes.

"This is the last full moon you'll have the chance to see ever again" I said to the mutt before I realized all my wild side and attack him to death.

"That's what I was talking about" Dereck shouted cheerily.

The fury running inside me was becoming pleasant and amusing with every drop of blood that came from the mutt's body; he himself was surprised of my strength not to mention I was surprised too.

"You didn't believe I had it on me, didn't you?" I asked him as I continued kicking his hairy ass.

His horrendous face was no longer recognizable.

The lame dude no longer evaded most of the hits as he did when the fight started.

_This was going to be easy... Maybe I'll let him live and torture him every day._

"What? That's all you have?" Klaus huffed getting closer to where I was knocking everything out off the Mutt on the floor.

I looked up at him confused, with my fist stopped in mid air.

"Dude, he killed the last and _only_ good thing you had left in your miserable life! And this is how you're having revenge? You're just slapping him like a little girl, here let me help you-"

"Go away!" I roared and pushed the Blondie away, "this is MY fight and MY businesses, so back off!"

He smiled triumphal and backed away.

I turned to the mutt and freed my vampire side; I started snapping body parts off the mutt. He only howled back in pain.

"That's what _I_ was talking about" Klaus said full of himself, he sounded clearly amused while the others just stood there watching silently.

"Help me... please" The mutt grasped holding up a mutilated arm in Klaus' direction.

"Shut up!" I roared and bite him again. He didn't scream back.

"What's going on here?" Someone suddenly shouted.

We all turned to watch the King approaching us with Sage and other vampires with him.

When the King spotted me, his eyes widened in shock.

I could perfectly know why, my reflection could be seen on his shocked eyes.

I was covered in blood, mostly my hands and mouth, but the worst wasn't that either my ripped clothes, the worst were my _eyes_.

They seemed diabolic, crazy from hunger and thirst. They looked like the eyes of a _killer_.

"Oh my Lord! What happened here? What is that werewolf doing here?" Elijah demanded to Klaus and Stefan.

I didn't notice that Bonnie was with them until she came hurrying to where I was kneeling.

"Damon! Are you ok?" She asked her face paler than ever, she had a bandage on her neck which I assumed was because I've must hurt her seriously and her wound wasn't completely healed. (As vampires we healed faster than humans did, Stefan had told me).

I wondered if that worked on werewolves too or whatever Matt was.

I didn't or couldn't answer her. I released the grip on Matt's hairy neck slowly.

_I can't believe what I have done._

_I'd kill Matt._

I looked at Matt's numb body; he looked nasty still on his werewolf form.

Then I looked at my hands, they were full of blood.

I must have looked like crazy right then, because Bonnie's face looked worried than ever.

She started examining my face with her soft hands.

"Damon? Can you hear me? Are you seriously hurt?"

_Yeah, I'm seriously hurt, but not by the outside... Or at least not as I am from the inside._

I just stared down at her without muttering a word. Thought I was in shock, after all I had the right too.

"Isn't anyone going to answer me?" The King snapped now pissed.

"I believe Damon could explain every little detail to you, sir" Klaus replied still amused.

"Damon?" The King looked down at me.

But I couldn't make out a single word.

I just stared blankly at nowhere.

"Come on let's help you stand up" Bonnie whispered to me and started helping me up.

I felt like a sick and dumb guy, like those guys you find in a psychiatric center, I felt like zombie.

"Well aren't you going to speak?"

"I-I don't know" I breathed out, I was still in shock.

"We should talk about this inside, its still full moon" Stefan spoke up.

Everyone nodded and started heading back.

"I can handle him from here, thanks Bonnie" Stefan said to Bonnie and she let me go. Stefan pulled me gently next to him while Bonnie went back for my ripped t-shirt.

I turned my head to check where the mutt's body was supposed to be, but he was no longer there.

I turned into alert mode once again and backed away from Stefan abruptly.

"What's going on, Damon?" Stefan whispered to me worriedly.

"Matt! He disappeared! Where did he-Bonnie watch out!" I shouted and hurried to shove her aside from the oncoming wolf.

She let out a loud gasp when I pushed her aside and I received the hit for her.

_Fuck! That was my broken arm!_

"Noooo!" Someone suddenly shouted before intercepting the second attack I should have received.

It was all a blur, the last thing I saw was when the one who had save me was scattered in the ground.

It was Bonnie.

Everyone stood frozen, unable of either talk or move.

The moment I saw she didn't from the ground, my body acted instinctively.

I felt how rapidly I transformed into a monster; I felt the veins around my eyes becoming more visible and my eyes were filling up with anger.

I didn't know the reason why I got so angry when I saw Bonnie's numb body on the floor and all her left cheek red.

Maybe it was because she defended me and protected me with her own body.

Or maybe because I'd never seen a man hitting a woman since my father did, and that was driving me nuts.

"Oh no you're not hitting a lady in front of me, you hairy piece of shit YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I roared and regained my lost power before striking at the beast with all my force.

I didn't know who long I was beating all the crap out of the wolf. I didn't know how long it took me until I let him dry.

I just knew that I wanted him truly dead this time.

"Damon! Hey! It's ok, he's beyond dead now" Sage told me as he removed my hands away from Matt's flesh or what was left of him. I was breathing heavily and growling quietly.

"Yeah, he is in puppy hell now" Klaus said nonchalant.

"Shut up Klaus" Stefan broke in.

"Where is she?" I grasped glancing around.

"The King ordered to take her inside to emergencies, you should go too" Sage replied.

It had been longer than I thought; no one was left behind besides the five of us.

"I don't think I could make it" I grasped feeling worse than ever, I only wanted to sleep.

Sage's worried face turned paler -if that was possible- and he looked at Stefan for help.

"You better compel him to rest and take him inside before it's too late" Dereck suggested to Stefan, who in return nodded and kneeled next to me.

"Rest, but stay conscious" He told me looking straight to my eyes.

I obeyed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I'm playing a lot with the story. I'm playing with the hybrids and vampire real features, so bear with me.<p>

If you have some doubts, come on aske me c:


	16. Wake up call

**Here you have an early Valentine's day gift c:**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»Wake up call«<strong>

It was turning into a custom for me to wake up every day in different places with a big amount of feelings, mostly bad feelings.

But this morning wasn't as any other I'd live through.

This morning, I felt worse than when you wake up the next day with a horrible hangover.

But the weird thing is: I didn't feel pain, or at least physical pain.

This is one of those moments you began to think:

_Am I dead?_

"Hey, he is waking up"

Someone said cutting through my thoughts.

I heard noises of steps coming closer to where I was laying.

"Damon? How are you feeling?" An unknown voice asked. I could swear his question had a double meaning on it.

I opened my eyes slowly; a little scared for an unknown reason. It felt like a déjà vu.

The one who had talked to me was a vampire doctor. Didn't know vampires needed doctors at all.

He narrowed his green eyes at me when my eyes met his.

"Where am I?" I whispered weakly trying to stand up, but the doctor and a guard stopped me.

"Stay on the bed Damon, you're not ready to move, yet" The doctor informed me.

"What? Why? Nothing is hurting" I complained.

"I know but you need some more rest befo-"

Someone suddenly knocked at the door and open it instantly without waiting for a response.

"Sorry Doc, but the king needs to see him _now"_ A guard informed hastily.

"I'm sorry but he is not in the mood for a _meeting-"_

"What are you talking about? I'm feeling ok" I said sitting up.

"You're not in the _emotional_ mood" Doc specified.

"It's urgent" The guard told him, and before he could reply, I climbed out of the bed and followed the guard to the 'meeting'.

_I needed to end with this._

I was no longer shirtless either wearing the dirty and ripped clothes anymore, apparently someone had dressed me up with clean clothes. Thankfully.

We reached the king's office in just a couple of minutes. "Let me announce you-"

"It doesn't matter" I muttered and pulled the door open, and entered without hesitation shutting the door behind me.

Elijah was on the middle of a conversation when I broke in, "-I know, but he needs to get over it! He's our most powerful weapon, he is our last _hope_!" He looked about to pulled his hair out of his head yelling at them like that.

"A weapon? Seriously, that's why you're keeping me here?" Apparently none of them had notice my arrival, they all turned to me surprised, everyone but Klaus; "that's why my _girlfriend _died for? For the sake of this nasty monsters and their fucking world I don't even know either care?"

_Damn, I sounded really hurt, but what else did they expect from me?_

_The doctor had said I wasn't in the 'emotional mood' for this, but I just wasn't going to stay still._

"Damon we didn't mean-"

"So _this_ world doesn't mean anything to you? Was it your girlfriend's life worth more than all _our _lives? She was just a HUMAN! She is not even a part from YOUR _real_ world! She wasn't the life your father and all your ancestors _fought_ and _died_ for! She was only a simple _human!_" Elijah snapped cutting Sage off as he neared me with his deep brown eyes piercing.

His words hit me hard, not because of the way he hated humans, but because what he said about my family.

If it hasn't been a lot already; now he was using my father memories against me, not that I was a big fan of my dad anyway.

I can't believe I had been able to bear with this. A few days ago I was having my daily boring-ordinary life, and now I'd discover I have a brother, my best friend is a vampire that betrayed me, that I was predestinated to be a vampire and to rule their world, and if it hasn't been enough: my girlfriend, the only good thing that I could ever have in my life, is dead.

I watched every single one of them carefully before replying.

There was Sage, the one I thought was once my closest friend; Bonnie that was just as disagreed as me with the idea of getting married; Stefan the one who had to live through which _I _was suppose and meant to years ago.

I glanced at Klaus who was smiling reluctantly at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him bitterly.

"Nothing I want you to know" He replied and I scowl at him, but before I had the chance to say something; clearing his throat Stefan spoke up.

"There is something we hadn't figured out yet... Who sent Matt after Damon? And most importantly, who helped him turn into a werewolf?"

We all turned our attention to him.

He was right, we have forgotten about this 'little' fact… I found myself retailing over the last few things I remembered before passing out. _Anyway, how could I possibly pass out so fast? The mutt wasn't that strong..._

_And what about the mysterious shadow out the window?_

I was about to say something, when someone said,

"Hum… There are only few ones who now how to trigger it, you know, beside us" Elijah thought, glancing at Klaus and Stefan.

My head started working rapidly, my body acted faster than my brain -as usual- and before I knew what I was doing, I suddenly grabbed Klaus by his throat and pinned him on the nearest wall.

"You Did This!" I growled at him.

"What? Get off!" He struggled to push me away effortlessly, "Let me go! Or I'll make your head explode in pain like last time"

I groaned. I've forgotten his wicked little mind tricks he used on me the first day I woke up in this crappy world.

"Damon! Let him go, you don't even know if he did it or not!" Elijah said as he broke us apart.

I released him and turned to the king with both eyebrows raised.

"Why are you defending him? Are you his ally in crime? Was this all your master plan to get me to do as you say?"

The king's face turned mad.

_Damn, I've gone over the limit._

Out of nowhere, the king punched me hard across my right cheek.

I let out a small gasp and grabbed onto my cheek, _Hell! He had quite a strong arm._

Everyone stood quiet, neither the king nor I were able to speak.

Clearing his throat, Dereck, -who had been quiet since my arrival- spoke up "We were here for a main reason didn't we? We are here to found the one who had done this"

"He is right, and fighting won't solve anything" Sage reasoned looking at me.

"After this _unacceptable_ behavior, I don't think that this research worth's our time" The king replied glaring at me, he himself, still couldn't believe how I 'disrespected' him.

_WHAT?_

I stood there speechless.

_So they're just going to sat down and do nothing about Elena's murderer?_

"You-you're not going to do anything?" I asked perplex.

The king had his back on me and didn't turn to look at me, he just said "I don't think you deserve it" and with that he headed for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot, since we had had a lot of _incidents _lately, the wedding has been postponed to this Saturday"

I felt the anger rising within me as I watched how one by one everyone left the office.

_That freak! I just had lost my Elena, and the only thing he cares about is the damn wedding!_

_I wanted to snap someone's neck!_

Only Stefan and Bonnie were still here.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Damon, we-we all are serious-"

"Cut the crap off! We all know any of you like humans, so don't say you're sorry!" I snapped at Bonnie.

She just flinched in return.

"You don't have to discharge your anger on her-" Stefan was saying, but I wave him off saying,

"Oh! So I should blame you then? Maybe you were the one who planned all this; you taught me how to transform so I could lead you to Elena doesn't it? And you knew how to trigger the Godamn curse of the wolf, so you helped the Mutt to transform! This was all your master plan doesn't it?"

His jaw clenched roughly.

"Think whatever you want. I don't even know why I care, I'm just wasting my time" He stormed out of the office.

I was breathing heavily. Even if vampires didn't quietly need to breathe. I found that action soothing; it reminded me how it was to feel alive.

_Since when did life get harder?_

_I hated having these human weaknesses. Hell! I hated having any kind of weakness._

_Why can I just don't feel anything ever again?_

_I don't want to be weak._

_I want to turn off these stupid emotions._

_If I'm being a monster know, I'll be a complete one._

_I won't care anymore, I don't have anything to care about anymore, I had lost everything._

_It doesn't worth fighting anymore._

_I'll just let my vampire side take over and accomplished what I was meant to do in this world and get over with._

_From now on, I'll no longer be the Damon I used to be..._

_From now on, I'll be the monster they created and wanted me to be._


	17. Life isn't as easy as breathing

**Hey! I'm so so so SO sorry for not updating sooner, but now here I leave you Bonnie's first POV!  
>I hope somebody is still reading this story.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>"Life isn't as easy as breathing"<strong>

Bonnie's 1st POV

Everything I had planned not to happen since that day at the alley came down the moment Damon killed Matt.

I was trying hard to keep Damon away from murdering someone, not only because I didn't want him to get hurt; but because I didn't want him either do I to live through what we were about to.

After someone kills for the first time, after you taste the flavor of blood, you'll never be the same again. Either when the reason you killed for was for someone you used to care for deeply.

We all have seen this before, and not in just a common vampire; we saw it in a _Salvatore._

The first time Stefan Salvatore murdered someone, he became a complete heartless monster. He killed without a reason, he was always craving for blood and he treated like dirt the people who cared for him.

I have seen him through his worse phases, and now I would witness the elder Salvatore's rage. To be honest, I don't think Damon would get over it easily, not like Stefan did. Both have different attitudes, very distinctive demeanors, which only make it worse.

I must admit it, I'm afraid of how much more this craving will be, and most importantly: how long would it last?

I was staring at the floor the whole time since we arrived to our quarters.

We had left dad's office an hour ago and headed straight for the penthouse.

All the way to here, neither Damon nor I said anything.

Not that we wanted to talk anyway.

I was to scare to even move from where I was sitting on the couch.

Finally, after an internal fight-I looked up searching for him.

He was leaning on the farthest wall of the living room with his arms crossed firmly across his chest and his eyes, darker than ever, were staring at the distance. He seemed lost and I was pretty sure his mind was very far from here too.

He hadn't moved an inch. I was starting to get worried.

_What if he didn't move up again?_

Unable from keeping my mouth shut I whispered, "Aren't you going to sleep?" It was pretty late by now, I could tell the sun was about to rise by the low light that came from the windows.

He didn't seem to hear me, so I got up and took a step closer toward him, he jumped instinctively when I moved and he turned into defense mood and ready to attack.

I just froze in mid motion scare of what he might do, but when he realized it was only me, he relaxed and got back to his previous spot.

I frowned and let out the breath I was holding.

I tried again, "Damon? Aren't you going to rest?" My voice sounded really shaky and timid.

He didn't bother to look back at me, he just shook his head.

"Bu-but you _need_ to"

"But I _don't_ want to, now leave me alone" He replied bitterly, still not looking at me.

"Damon you need some rest, you've had a very rough day an-"

"I said: leave-me-alone" Raising his voice, he fixed his dark gaze down at me.

I felt my whole body started to tremble, his stare was defeating yet scary.

But I wasn't giving up, I had faith he won't turn into that monster I feared...

"I know it's hard, but I have faith-"

"Aren't you listening? I told you I do not want to sleep, I do not want to rest, I don't want anything!"

My eyes grew big and I was now officially shaking from head to toe.

He was now in front of me, killing me with his midnight eyes.

At that precise moment, I could swear I saw through his eyes and into his soul, there were no longer the stars you seemed to see in Damon's eyes, they've disappear. He was hurting a lot; he must really have loved that girl.

Deeply inside of me, I was jealous of her.

I ain't giving up.

"Believe me, I know how it-"

_***Slap!***_

I fell to the floor clutching my cheek with my right hand and my hair covering my face.

I couldn't believe what he has done.

My bottom lip was bleeding, and my cheek was burning. I could feel the tears forming on the corners of my eyes; the pain was unbearable even for a vampire.

He stood there for a couple of seconds before storming out of the penthouse, without saying anything.

Maybe I wasn't wrong.

He won't get over it.

He's not stronger than Stefan.

He would make a living hell of my life after we get married.

I started sobbing quietly and loose conscious at some part of the night.

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Damon POV**

After exiting a bar and drank several whisky shots, I was now wandering the dark and empty streets of Fell's Church.

I had thought that maybe drinking alcohol could make me forget things up, as a human it worked but as a vampire, not too much.

I had crossed to the 'humans world' once I left a sobbing Bonnie back at the castle.

_Maybe I was a little too rough with her..._

I remembered her face when I slapped her, her hair was covering her but I still could see through it, her surprised and hurt expression... I was sure she didn't expect that...

I remembered I had promised myself that I would never hit a woman ever...

_Maybe you should go back and apologize to her..._

_Nah! She deserves it! I warned her._

I told to the voice in my head feeling a bit crazy.

_God, that whisky may have gone too far..._

_How in earth would I go back and ask for forgiveness?_

_I'm not like that... _ThelasttimeIwasabout to go back and ask for forgiveness didn't quite end well.

_It is not like if I'm going to be attacked in an empty and lonely alley by some twisted and freaky vampires or somethi-_

Something interrupted my thoughts, or I should say _someone._

I turned to where that sweet smell was coming from.

It was a lady, a pretty blonde one. She was walking across the street talking at her cell phone.

She seemed to notice I was staring at her; she shoved her cell into her purse and stared back at me with a shy smile on her lips.

My eyes darted to her white neck as my canines started pleading for blood.

I shot her a wide smile and crossed the street to meet her.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>So? What do you will happen next?<br>Please leave me a review, and I promise I'll update faster and will hurry up to give you some Bamoness on future chapters :)


	18. Living Hell

**Thanks so much for your reviews!  
>Here you have another chapter, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»Living hell: Day One«<strong>

"Bonnie? Bonnie wake up!"

I flinched and woke up abruptly, fully alert.

"Hey! Calm down it's just me"

That was clearly Meredith's voice, she sounded worried.

I sat up from the floor and turned my gaze at her, and regret it instantly because she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"What happened to you?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing" I mumbled covering my cheek with my hand and gasped in pain.

_It hasn't healed yet?_

"Nothing? What do you mean by nothing? That obviously is something Bon! Did _he_ do this to you?"

I just stared at the floor silently, trying hard not to burst in tears. This was so humiliating.

She sighed and said "Come on Bon let's get out of here"

"What? Whe-where are we going? I can't get out of the penthouse if he is not here, Meredith, you know that" I whispered fearing someone could hear us.

She rolled her dark eyes and helped me get up.

"After what he have done to you, he probably won't care if you're here or not"

I sighed, she was right, but I didn't know why it hurt to hear it.

We headed straight for my dad's studio.

"Your majesty, excuse me but I can't help see what he had done to Bonnie! I know I shouldn't and I'm not allowed to interfere, but I ain't just going to sat down and watch how he hurts her with no apparent reason" Meredith exclaimed, pacing back and forth around the large office.

My dad just sat quietly across from my seat.

He didn't look up at Meredith while she was talking; he was just staring at me the whole time.

Neither of us said anything for the next passing seconds, until Meredith tried to say something more but my dad interrupted her.

"Thanks Meredith, for caring so much for my daughter, I really appreciate it but you are right, you are not allowed to interfere"

He said glancing at Meredith for the first time; she seemed like she wanted to say something else but he beat her up, again.

"Now if you could let me talk in private with my daughter..."

"Uh sure, I'll wait for you in the hall Bonnie" I nodded at her before she exited the office.

I turned to my dad, who was staring at my still reddish cheek.

Thank god my other wounds had healed, if they were still on my skin I'm afraid I've must have looked like I'd had a fight with several werewolf's.

"It hasn't healed yet? Let me check it" He said in an emotionless tone as he came close to where I was sitting and started examining my face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as pressed his finger softly on my cheek and I gasped. Well it didn't hurt as much as last night...

"Sorry" He rapidly dropped his hand and went back to sit down.

He didn't say anything again.

"Aren't you going to say anything else?" I asked unable of keeping my mouth shut, "Don't you want to know why he slapped me?"

"No"

I stared at him with incredulity.

"You simply don't care?"

"I do care Bon, but there's nothing I can do"

"Yes there is! You can stop the wedding! You know neither Damon nor I want to get married, I don't even know why you want me to marry him, he won't ever love me, he is still in love with his dead girlfriend! Why do you insist so much in engaging us?" I exploded letting everything I was trying hard not to say out loud.

"Be careful with what you say Bonnie" He warned me.

"Be careful? Dad, are you listening to what you're saying? How could you possibly don't care if _he_, a stranger hurts me without reason? I can't believe you're not doing anything about it. After we get married my life will turn into a living hell!" I turned my back on him and headed for the door, "I hope you don't regret doing this to me" I shut the door after me not waiting for him to reply.

"What happened? Is he going to stop the wedding?" Meredith approached me as soon as I exited the room.

I shook my head beating back the tears, "He isn't going to do anything about it, he doesn't care"

"What?" She shouted but then lowered her voice, "Ok let's head to my quarters so we can talk better"

"I just can't figure out why my dad is so willing to get us married? There has to be a hidden reason we might be leaving out" I whined clutching my face with my hands in frustration.

"Calm down Bonnie, you can sleep here tonight if you want until we figure it out together"

We were sitting on the living room of her quarters, watching through the front window. Although it was smaller than my penthouse, it had a great view of the castle's garden. The moon had settled by know.

I sighed already shaking my head, "I can't Mere, and I donotwant to give him more reasons to hate me, besides I should get going he might be on his way back... From wherever he went-and it's pretty late, though"

"So you're just going to forgive him that easily? He doesn't worth it"

"It doesn't matter if he is worthy or not, I don't have an option Meredith. Soon we will be married and there is nothing I can do to stop it; that's why I can't allow myself to fight back, it would make it worse for me keep things on calm between us"

She sighed; we both knew I was right, if I was going to be married to him for an eternity I should better avoid problems.

"You're right, we won't want to recall the Salvatore's rage" She replied sarcastically.

"Mere you won't believe what I had just heard-oh, hi Bonnie!" Sage greeted us as he entered the room.

He went straight for Meredith and kissed her softly.

They looked really cute together, they fitted perfectly. I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me neither avoid the jealousy that was haunting me.

"So what were you do-Good Lord! What happened to your face, Bonnie?" Sage exclaimed staring at my cheek.

"I-I fell" I lied feeling like an idiot. I have never been good at lying.

Sage frowned, and then as if he had figured out why I lied to him, his eyes grew big and he turned to Meredith.

"Did he...?"

Meredith simply nodded.

"Uh I think I should get going, thanks for your time Meredith" I hugged her before I went for the door.

"Wait! I'll escort you to your place"

"Ok, goodnight Sage" I waved at him.

"Take care Bonnie" He said, his words with double meaning.

Meredith shot him a look, but he didn't seem to catch it.

We got to my quarters in just matter of minutes.

I was thankful that there were no people in the halls; it is already embarrassing that Meredith, Sage and my dad had seen what Damon had done to me.

"Aren't you going to head back?" I asked to my friend with my hand on the door knob.

"I think I'll stick for a while"

"Isn't Sage going to get upset?"

"Even if he does, I don't care" She winked at me.

I couldn't help it, I laughed as I opened the door.

It was nice to laugh and forget all my issues; it was something I already started missing.

But as soon as I opened the door, the sweet feeling vanished.

Damon was sitting on the living room with a human blonde girl on his lap.

His mouth that had some blood on,-turned into a devilish smile when he saw me.

"So you finally decided to show up, Redbird" He licked the blood from his lips before speaking again. He got up as he removed the numb girl from his lap as if she was garbage.

Meredith let out a low gasp when we stepped closer into the living room and took a closer view.

There were another two girls trashed on the floor beside the couch.

"What have you done?" Meredith exclaimed and quickly went back and shut the door, "you didn't know? We're not allowed to bring any humans here unless we were command to!"

"Oh! My apologies, we were just having fun didn't we, Blondie?" He replied lifting the girl's head from the couch.

"Mmm I think she must have passed away, poor thing you were really entertaining"

Now he was talking to the dead girl, hilarious!

"Oh well... Where were we?" He asked casually as he dropped the body and turned his attention back to me, "Oh yeah, Redbird could you explain to me what is _she_ doing here?"

"..." I didn't have the courage to even look at him.

"Redbird..." He pressed on getting near to me.

I shiver ran down my back.

"I came to visit her" Meredith stepped in grabbing my hand firmly.

I dared a look to him waiting for his reaction.

Damon didn't seem to like whatever was happening. He stood there staring at our laced hands.

"You _came_? Or _she _came to you?" He pointed at me, "with _whose_ permission? As I was told you can only receive orders from _me"_ He was just a few feet away from me now.

I began to tremble, but I managed to release my hand and pushed Meredith to the door.

_Please leave._ I sent mentally to her.

She ignored me.

"You haven't been told right" Meredith replied not even intimidated "You'll have absolutely power over her _once _you get married"

_Stop, you're making things harder!_

Damon huffed and glared at her.

"You better leave; this is none of your business"

"Of course it is! Bonnie is like a sister to me, and I won't leave her alone to you when you're blood-drunk, so if someone is going to leave, that'll be you"

"Meredith!" I warned her out loud, but she ignored me, again.

Damon's face turned wild. For a moment, he looked like he was about to attack her; but as fast as he had change of emotions, he smirked charmingly at both of us.

"Fine then..." He said and unbelievably fast he closed the space between us and whispered to my ear "Goodnight Little Bird, we shall meet soon again" and then he planted a soft kiss on my hurt cheek making me flinch and hiss in pain.

In a blink of an eye, he dedicated me a last glance before disappearing out the window-next to the door in his crow form.

My knees finally gave up and I fell to the floor helplessly staring after him.

* * *

><p>Up next:<p>

The longest chapter I have ever wrote, thought.  
>The Wedding!<br>You know what to do if you want a fast chapter! :) 


	19. Wedding Bells

**Thanks for all your reviews and feedbacks, hope you like this chapters I promise they will come a lot more Bamon in future chapters :)**

**Anonymous responses:**

**Sabrina-Salvatore: Hey! Merci beaucoup pour votre avis! Haha see? I also use google translator. And don't worry about that, my orinal language is spanish... So my english is not the best either. Your words meant a lot to me, those reviews are the ones that cheer me up on writing this story :)**  
><strong>J'espère recevoir plus de vos commentaires! Did I translate that well?<strong>

**Valm:Hey calm down! Haha, the wait is over :)**  
><strong><br>Lalala: Thanks for your review! I hope I keep receiving your feedback:)**

**BabyA: Thanks for keep reading this story, here you have another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>»Wedding Bells«<strong>

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Bonnie POV**

It has been three days since I've last seen Damon.

After that night, Meredith had stayed with me the past days, leaving only for short periods of time. But the times she left me alone, I stayed hidden under the bed sheets fearing he could come back at any moment.

I know it sounded childish, but I also know I wasn't quite his favorite person on the world.

After that night I haven't seen or heard from him, and today was our wedding day... Meredith and I've managed to get rid of the bodies thanks to Sage after Damon left to God-knows-where. I also covered him and did not tell anyone he was missing.

I stirred lazily on the bed knowing that Meredith had left early for some 'business' to attend, so the bed was all for me...

I rolled free to my left side finally opening my eyes.

"Finally you're awake"

"Ahhh!" I gasped loudly and stumbled backwards until I reached the border of the bed and fell to floor.

My heart -yeah we vampires do have heart- was beating rapidly than usual, it was like it was about to jump out of my chest.

"Hey are you ok?" Damon asked kneeling beside me. The tone of his voice made me look up at him.

His face was a few inches away from mine, his pale face looked concerned and his phantomly black eyes were examining me deeply.

I waited until my breath calmed down before nodding respectfully to him.

Damon changed his concerned expression rapidly into the one he had worn the last time I saw him.

"So... Today is our big day doesn't it?" He mocked as he got up.

I didn't reply, I just got up and sat on the bed for support.

"Aren't you going to talk to me at all?" He stepped near to me.

I flinched unconsciously. _God,_ _he_ _knows_ _how_ _to_ _scare_ _me_ _easily._

"It would make things easier for you if you do" He chanted as he walked to the only window of the bedroom and open it. Although his voice was charming, it had a glint of thread on it too.

"I-I don't know what you expect me to say" I breathed out looking at him with big and innocent eyes.

He turned to me, "Have you-"

A knock at the door interrupted him.

His head jerked instantly to the direction of the door and went to open it.

I stayed there quietly trying to hear something.

"Bonnie can you come here" Damon's 'charming' voice reasoned through the penthouse making me jump off the bed and hurried to meet him.

Damon stepped aside so I could see whoever it was at the door.

"Stefan?"

"Hi Bonnie, how have you been?" He asked me politely.

I mindlessly combed my hair with my fingers trying to cover up my still pink cheek. Damon noticed what I was doing, but he didn't say anything, he just frowned.

"I'm fine thank you" I lied nervously.

Stefan didn't seem to buy it but he let it pass.

"So... Why do we honor your visit, little brother" Damon cut in.

Stefan posed his green eyes on him, "I came here for Bonnie-"

"What? Why? Where are you taking her?" Damon demanded stepping in front of me, he sounded excessively possessive.

"I'm the godparent, remember?"

"Well I don't care if you're her tooth fairy; you're not taking her anywhere!" Damon roared and grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me inside with him after he slammed the door on Stefan's face.

"What are you doing?" I breathed out trying to free my hand from his rough hold.

But Stefan yanked the door open instantly, "What happened to your cheek, Bonnie?" He demanded stepping closer into the penthouse.

Apparently he did notice my wound.

"It... I-"

"How do you dare breaking into my place?" Damon shut me up.

Stefan ignored him and he started to examine me with his hands.

I flinched slightly.

"What are you doing? Don't touch her!"

Damon got really mad then, he tried to attack Stefan but he was faster and pushed him hard away.

"Stefan! What are you doing!" I yelled and started walking to where Damon was laying when Stefan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me with him.

"Come on Bonnie, let's get you out of here" He muttered and we got out of the penthouse.

Leaving an unconscious Damon on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" I reproached quietly to Stefan once we reached his penthouse. His place was just as big and luxiorous as Damon and mine.

He sighed before answering, "Would you have preferred that I left you alone and unprotected to him?"

"No" I replied instantly.

"Hey Stefan where did yo-" Katherine interrupted herself when she entered the living room and saw me there, "Oh... Hi Bonnie" She waved at me with a brief smile.

I forced myself to smile back at her.

I never had had a good relationship with Katherine. Ever since we were little, we fought several times. She always wanted what I had, she hated me for how 'lucky' I was, she had done many cruel things to me only because she was jealous and the worst of all: she always had took away whichever good thing I fought fiercely for.

I must add, when Stefan came to our world just like Damon, I was the one he was suppose to get married with, but as selfish and possessive that Katherine was, she fought for him and won his heart, only to piss me off.

And now, knowing how compulsively possessive she could be; I'm afraid of losing Damon too.

Since she is shockingly alike to his dead girlfriend, he could easily be tricked and with that she will released not only another endlessly fight between her and me, but a war between the Salvatore brothers.

"Bonnie did you hear me?"

"Uh... Sorry, what did you say?"

"It is time to get you ready, Meredith is on her way, she would arrive in less than a minute, she and Katherine would help you get ready, ok?"

I sighed and nodded frantically.

I hope this day doesn't turn as bad as it already started.

I turned to look at myself at the enormous bedroom's mirror.

I was finally ready after what it felt like hours to got dress up and been doing my hair and make-up. I was finally ready.

I almost gasped when I saw myself at the big old-fashioned mirror.

I looked completely different than usual, my hair was pinned up carefully with a big black flower -since I didn't quietly liked having my hair pinned up, I wasn't enjoying the whole hairstyle it was annoying, I always liked to have my red curls falling loosely...- and the dress well... It was perfect.

The white-pearl strapless dress was the perfect mix of tiny diamonds and pearls all around my chest and waist, the long dress adjusted to my body tightly making noticeable curves I didn't know I had, it fell down low in the back leaving only some lace with some flower details to cover my bare back.

In short words, the dress was gorgeous in its own unique way.

Unconsciously, I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Bon are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Meredith asked as she stepped in Stefan and Katherine's bedroom. She had changed into a dark blue gown that gave her the look of an Arabic beauty and made her look taller.

"It's nothing, it's just... I mean the dress is beautiful" I half lied as I wiped the tears from eyes carefully, I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

"Are you sure that's it? Yeah, the dress is great and you look amazing, but that's not a reason to cry" Her wise eyes were analyzing her intensely. She was too smart to be fooled and she knew me better than anyone.

I sighed, "I'm sad Meredith, you know that I always dreamed with my perfect wedding, my perfect dress and most importantly: my perfect soul mate" I sat on the bed and Meredith mimicked me quietly. "But now, I have everything but the soul mate" My voice faltered at the end. I was holding back tears only because of the makeup.

"Oh Bonnie" she muttered rubbing my back, "You know? Maybe it's not that bad, Damon might act like a total cold jerk, but that is only in the surface, I hate to admit it, but the Damon we know is the Damon this world created, he become like this because of all the pain this transformation inflicted him" she looked deeper into my eyes "I believe you can change him"

"Maybe you're right, but even if I try to work things up between us... He won't ever love me like he loved that human, I'd saw how he looked at her when we were tracking him, he looked at her like she was the best prize he would ever win, she was everything for him" I bit back a sob and brushed off the oncoming tears, "He won't ever look at me in that way..." My voice broke.

"Anyway, I also wanted to form a family, if I was given the gift to gave on birth I wanted to get the best out of it, you know how hard it is for a female vampire to been give this once in a life opportunity"

"Yeah... I know" She mumbled, her voice low and sad.

_Oh no, I had forgotten about Meredith birth issues..._

"Oh, Mere! I-I didn't'-I'm so-"

"And how do you know Damon doesn't want to get in bed with you?" Katherine interrupted me as she walked passed us and headed to the mirror.

She had changed too; the fitted purple dress was showing all her curves exactly in the right places and her high heels only made her legs longer.

I grimaced slightly, in this precise moment the least person I wanted to see or heard from was Katherine, but today it was impossible getting rid of her. As Stefan's wife, she was my Godmother and she had helped me to get my makeup done with Meredith. I wasn't sure why Meredith was helping me and not Dabria, Klaus' current and new girlfriend, since they're the Godparents and not Meredith and Sage.

"It's none of your business, Katherine" I mumbled getting up from the bed.

"Haven't you slept with Damon at all? I mean, it's weird, because-you know, he's a complete hunk" She said ignoring me as she applied some mascara on her already large eye lashes.

A knock at the door interrupted me before I defended myself to Katherine.

"Who is it?" Katherine shouted lazily.

"It's me" That was clearly my dad's voice.

Katherine eyes grew big and she hurried to open the door, "Your Majesty, please come in" she told my dad now in a respectful tone. A small smile escaped my lips.

"Are you ready Bon?" My dad asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Yes dad, we were only waiting for you"

My dad eyes narrowed slightly when he finally saw me, "Oh Bon you look beautiful" he breathed out.

I smiled widely at him feeling my cheeks blushing slightly.

"Thank you a lot girls, you have make my daughter look even more gorgeous"

"It was an honor to us, your majesty" Meredith replied as she and Katherine bowed to my dad.

My dad turned to me and offered me his arm, I took it and grabbed the tail of the dress before he guided they way out of Stefan's penthouse.

"We have to hurry up Bon; we were supposed to be at the garden by twelve"

"What time it is?"

"A half past twelve" He replied slightly embarrassed.

"Dad! What took you so long to get ready?" I asked him with a sly grin.

"Come on! The King and _also_ the father of the bride needed to look good too" He complained.

I laughed to myself as I shook my head. My dad didn't need to tidy up much, he was already handsome, actually he was too handsome for he's age. Although we only have in common our eyes and the wavy hair. My dad had a very worked up body; he was tall, and his hard bone structure only gave him the Greek profile like. No doubt why other women where always behind him...

"We're here" My dad announced as we reached the big mahogany doubled-door. His voice had an edge of something… Was it nervousness? Or fear?

My pulse began to run faster, my insides were shaking with anticipation, but, why was I so afraid of?

Everyone turned to us, when my dad opened the door. Every single one of them stopped doing whatever they were doing to bow at us.

I started blushing more every second it passed.

My dad nodded at them gratefully and guided the way to were our marriage broker was waiting for us. It was strange how we vampires followed some of the human's traditions. I'll never understand why _they_ needed a paper to prove a couple was married. Thank god we took this subject seriously and vampires got married by a blood connection and not by a piece of paper.

I took a view of my surroundings.

The castle's garden was gorgeous with all the decoration they have placed. Big colorful lanterns were hanging from every single three. A bunch of tables -already filled- were at both sides of the dance floor. A lot of flowers everywhere were guiding the way to the amazingly beautiful gazebo in which an old men -who I presumed was the marriage broker- was standing.

Unconsciously I found myself anxious to see Damon, since the incident this morning; I haven't got any news from him. _Was he ok? Did Stefan hurt him seriously?_

I tried to reach his mind… But he wasn't anywhere around.

A new uneasy feeling filled up my stomach. _What if he decided not to appear?_

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Damon POV**

I was laying lazily on Klaus' white leather loveseat; we –Stefan, Klaus and I- have been on his penthouse for hours. I didn't know men also took a lot of time to get ready, or at least _'men' _like Klaus.

But the truth was that Stefan and I were ready and bored, Klaus was the clumsy one that was having a hard time to decide which tux to wear.

_What a drama queen._

I sighed and made myself more comfortable on the loveseat.

_Maybe I can catch a dream in this comfy loveseat..._

"Klaus, seriously we were supposed to be at the garden by twelve and it is almost one o'clock" Stefan exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh come on Steffy, the groom has the right to be late to his wedding" He winked at me. "So what do you think, white or gray?" He replied showing us two, all-alike-beside-the-color suits.

I rolled my eyes and got up "Whichever you pick is still going to show up your homosexual real self… So"

"Ha-ha very funny" Klaus simply answered and picked the gray one.

Twenty minutes later, we were on our way to the wedding. After Klaus finally got dress up in the fit gray gay-suit while Stefan had an all black tuxedo, I was force to wear an all-white-but-the-black-tie-tuxedo. I was feeling uncomfortable; I liked wearing my usual all-black attire.

_That's not the only thing that is bothering you._

The little voice in my head told me.

_And who asked you?_

As much as I wanted to deny it, deep inside of me, I knew the little voice was right. It always was.

"Damon? Did you hear me?" Stefan asked cutting through my thoughts.

I looked at him, my eyes reflecting annoyance, "What?"

"I said: Are you ready?"

I frowned and noticed we have finally reached the garden's door. I didn't notice Stefan double-meaning question until he opened the door for us and we stepped in. I felt an uncomfortable tug in my stomach.

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Bonnie POV**

Most of the wedding had past like a blur after Damon finally decided to appear.

My heart flipped and started running faster when he came by my side. He had always looked gorgeous as vampire and as a human, but today he looked beyond that.

I was surprised -and secretly pleased- to find a strange glint of curiosity and a bit of approbation on Damon's eyes when he looked at me.

As fast as we both said our vows and we were officially married and we kissed, _-a mere_ _brushed_ _of_ _lips,_ I thought helplessly- Damon had done everything to stay away from everyone and near the bar.

As hard as I was trying to enjoy the wedding, _MY_ wedding, I couldn't help the thought that Damon didn't want to be with me at all.

I was at the bathroom refreshing myself, even if vampires didn't need to use a bathroom, it felt nice to take some time for myself and clear my mind.

_How could I possibly think that Damon would ever love me? For God's sake he is still in love with his dead girlfriend!_

Tears began to form on my eyes and were threading to come out. I wiped them out furiously with the back of my hand.

"You're only supposed to cry of happiness on weddings, didn't you know that?"

I yelped when I lifted my head from the sink and saw Damon's reflection on the mirror next to mine.

"This is the ladies bathroom" I managed to let out after I eased my breath.

Damon stumbled -apparently dizzy- until he reclined on the sink next to mine.

He groaned.

"Thought alcohol didn't work on vampires"

_There so many things you don't know about vampires..._

I frowned, _he_ _was that drunk he mistaken the men bathroom?_

I felt an uneasy pang in my chest.

"How much did you drink?" I asked him bending toward him.

He looked up from the sink, his gorgeous face looked sleepy and his voice was slurry as he talked "Tell me, why...are they soooo interested in...marrying us?" He know looked sad and he paused briefly to catch his breath, "I mean...for whatever I was brought to do...in this world...why do I need you for?" He allowed himself to fell down and rested his head on the wall.

"Oh Damon" I murmured and started to wet a washcloth and rub it on his forehead. I have seen how they treated drunk people on the human's world; I hoped it helped on a vampire.

"Come sit with me" He muttered and grabbed my hand that was holding the washcloth.

"But what if someone wants to enter?" I asked hesitantly shooting a glance to the door.

"They can't, I'd already locked the door" He replied with a playful smile that turned into a tight lane suddenly.

My instincts were faster than my thoughts and I hurried for a trashcan and place it beside Damon right when he was about throw up.

I hold his hair out of his forehead as I kneeled beside him.

When he ended, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Why are you so kind with me? I've been everything but kind to you" Apparently he was feeling better know, or maybe not.

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't know the answer myself.

"I guess is our wife's devotion" I shrugged.

He frowned and looked at his hands.

We stood quiet for some minutes until he spoke up again. "What happened to your fiery hair?"

I blinked, it was an unexpected question.

"I-I don't know, Katherine done it"

"Well I don't like it, it looks better without these things..." He started pulling out the clasps that were holding my curls leaving only the black rose, my skin tickled where his fingers touched my skin, though my face couldn't get any hotter. "Much better"

I smiled gratefully.

I was starting to think I liked the drunk Damon more than cold sober one or even the blood-drunk one, which was scarier.

"Why were you crying earlier?"

I looked up to meet his midnight eyes, he seemed genuinely puzzled.

I shrugged not wanting to reveal anything.

"I know this isn't the way we had planned to be our lives, but I want you know that even if we're married you can date whoever you want, I won't forbid you anything they'd forbidden me"

I smiled weakly, even if he said that sober, I couldn't be with anyone that's not my husband, it's a sin here, an inexcusable sin.

I looked down at my wedding-lapis lazuli ring. It had engraved the words: **Damon & Bonnie** on it.

"I'm so sorry Damon for earlier incident, and not only for what happened to your girlfriend but everything that had happened to you, I wish there was I way I could help you... I tried everything to stop the wedding..." My voice broke on the last words.

Damon sighed, "You know was the worst?" he let out a humorless short laugh that sent a shiver down my spine, "the worst part was that I was going to propose to her the night you changed me"

These were fresh news to me; my heart was starting to shrink.

"I-I'm so sorry I rea-"

"But we fought that night, for some stupid things, I wasn't a rich boy like her dad wanted me to be, I wasn't smart either, I wasn't _perfect_, she deserved better than me" his hands turned into fists as he talked, every single world was hitting me like daggers, "but, I loved her and she loved me too... That's an important fact doesn't it?" he gazed at me. His face was just inches away from mine.

I couldn't make out a word; I was staring at him with fascination. Of all the emotions I have seen on Damon's eyes, I've never seen this kind of love on them, his eyes were glowing with passion, he had talked with such tenderness and fervor.

I felt another tug in my chest. But this time is wasn't disturbing, this time it was a pleasuring and sweet sensation.

I reached out and kissed him softly.

His lips were warm and soft on mine.

At first he froze and didn't move, but then he kissed me back.

I've never kissed someone like this before, with this love and admiration burning inside of me. Even if he didn't kiss me back with the same feelings, I was jumping in joy from inside.

But then something shifted. Damon froze again and then he pulled apart brusquely wide-eyed.

I blushed furiously and scolded myself.

_What have I done?_

We were breathing heavily and none of us said anything.

After some seconds of awkward and embarrassing silence, Damon's face hardened, "I'm pretty sure I'm drunk, so I'm just going to say this once" he continued, his voice flat as he got up, "you _can't_ expect _at all_ any kind of _fond_ feeling from me" he headed for the door and unlocked it, "I'm not good for you" he said before disappearing out the door.

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Damon POV**

The next target on the 'to do list' of the wedding was the end of the same, the last 'event' to conceal the marriage.

I wouldn't have known what would have been of me if I haven't drunk _some_ alcohol. Even if they also served blood -fancy right?-, I opted for the alcohol, it made me feel normal, thought.

I drank my last sip of vodka and followed the crowd. Although I didn't have the tiniest idea of what vampire shit we were doing know.

"Good evening to everyone, how do you enjoyed the party?" Elijah asked ecstatic and full of himself -as always- by the microphone. The crowd cheered happily in response.

The moon had settled by now, the sky was full of shimmering stars.

"Can we bring up here our happy couple?"

_Happy couple? Hahaha! How funny._

"Your highness, they're requesting you" A vampire servant informed me.

_Your highness? Now I'm a royalty, how sweet._

I followed the servant carefully watching my steps.

_Damn! I had drunk a lot, though, I'm seeing double of everything, or maybe even triple._

Bonnie was already there at the center of the dance floor.

Staggering a little I placed myself next to Elijah, which was between Bonnie and me.

Stefan and Klaus were there too, each one of them with they're girls next to them.

"So, all of you already know what's going to happen next, but our friend here doesn't" He winked at me. "Don't worry I'll explain; this ritual is the closure of this marriage, the last step to complete their eternal bonding: our couple will be connected by blood"

I frowned at the King and he smiled back at me, "it's only a little exchange of blood, you drink from her, she drinks from you and that's it" he whispered down at me.

"But, what's this for? Why do we do it for?" I blurted out while my canines sharpened at the mention of blood.

"When two vampires exchange blood, they're able to build up a special mind connection" Stefan broke in.

I turned to him, and rubbed my eyes. _Thank God there were only two Stefans left and not three._

"And why do I need this connection for?" I asked in annoyance.

"It is really helpful on fights, and other issues, you can commune with her safely without worrying if your enemy or anybody else hears you"

_Still I thought it was useless._

"So why don't we start?" The king chanted and backed away so I could face Bonnie.

She looked up at me with shimmering eyes. It looked that she had been crying... But still she was trying to be fierce and strong.

"What now?" I asked glancing at Elijah.

"Just bite her and get this over" Klaus answered for him.

I glanced back at Bonnie.

Well... Why do I have to lose?

*.*.*.*

Whatever this vampire connection shit was, I was sure that the little witch and I were linked for the rest of the eternity or until one of us died, though; which seemed very far from happening in the human's world, but not at all weird in this world.

* * *

><p>I had some fun writting this chapter, but what do you think? You like it?<br>Please leave me a review :)  
>Up next: A jealous Bonnie is coming to the surface!<p> 


	20. Chapter 2021

**So hi! I now I have taken a lot of time to update, but I really needed that time to sort of some things of this story. I even have my doubts about if I still want to continue on with this story even though I had already planned how is it going to end.  
>But however I'm going to keep uploading until I make up my mind. By now enjoy this two chapters in one :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>»Jealousy issues«<strong>

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Bonnie POV**

A knock at the door of _our_ new and bigger home woke me up suddenly.

I turned to my right side in the bed to find Damon's bare back, he was still sleeping.

Now that we were officially married, we were free to share the bed 'properly'. But Damon being who he is said he didn't _need_ anything from me. That little fact actually made me feel unhappy; I had always wanted to build up the perfect family with the right man...

Yes, I wanted the perfect husband and the perfect children, just as my father or that's what I'd thought before...

But know those dreams seemed hopeless.

"Da-Damon?" It was the first time I had talked since we arrived from the wedding reception a couple of hours past midnight.

"What?" His voice was slurry and annoyed.

"Someone's knocking" I mumbled.

He groaned and got out of the bed and didn't mind putting on his shirt again.

_**I still can't believe why you can't open the damn door by yourself! **_

_**God, if I had known alcohol still worked on vampires...**_

He thought while rubbing his eyes.

_Sorry. _I replied back through our "brand-new mind connection", and jumped out of bed and followed him.

It was turning exhaustive to have to follow him everywhere, and I was sure he was as annoyed as me.

_**You're so damn right.**_

I froze a few steps behind him and tried to shut down my thoughts.

He opened the door to reveal a smiling Katherine with a couple of bottles of some kind of human alcohol.

_**Great more alcohol.**_

"Good morning Damon! You look even more handsome without some clothes" She greeted eyeing him closely.

I felt an unidentified tug in my stomach while watching how Katherine's eyes shimmered when she stared at Damon.

I couldn't blame her, Damon as a human was already handsome, and now as a vampire... Well it increases.

But still, she didn't have the right to look like _that_ at him, _I _was _his_ wife not her.

"Uh thanks Katherine... But what's this for?" Damon didn't seem to read my thoughts this time, thankfully.

"Oh it's just for celebrating and having fun" She replied making herself at home when she walked passed Damon and entered OUR house.

My face turned upset, "What are you doing here Katherine?" I asked stepping in front of her not letting her get any further. Only wearing a night gown, I lifted my chin up high and placed my hands on my hips. Even if I was short, I was sure I could handle her.

They both looked at me surprised.

"Oh didn't they teach you manners? You can only talk if you were told" She replied back looking down at me as if she was superior to me.

"Well they didn't teach _you_ either! Does Stefan know you're bringing 'gifts' to my husband?" I glared at her as I did my best to stand up straight, trying to look as superior as she thought she was.

She appeared speechless, and Damon didn't try to interfere.

"Whatever" She finally spoke up and turned her now exaggerated smiling face to Damon, "are we drinking this or what?"

I watched as she neared MY husband and grabbed his hand, her eyes trailing on his strong abs.

My blood started to boil, my cheeks were burning with fury and my vision was turning dark.

I couldn't help it; automatically I concentrated my fury on her hand and burnt it with my powers making sure of not hurting Damon.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell?" Damon turned his gaze to me with a glint of curiosity while Katherine looked surprised and afraid at her burnt hand.

But when she realized what had happened, she turned to me, madness all across her features.

"You stupid bitch! Why did you do this to me? You're going to regret it!" She shouted at me, but when I didn't change my serene expression, an idea came to her mind. She smiled.

"I'll call for a punishment! Witches are not allowed to use magic without their husbands _or_ king's permission!" She mocked me and then stormed out.

My serene expression rapidly turned into a scared one, I started hyperventilating.

_What have I done? They're going to hurt me seriously; maybe I won't make it out alive!_

I kneeled on the floor and started shaking.

"Hey! Can you explain to me what happened?" Grabbing me and lifting me from the floor with one hand as if I was a rag doll, Damon asked not confuse with my early behavior, but with my current shock state.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me, I-I don't know why I've done it, I wasn't thinking, I-Damon please I beg you! Don't let them hurt me please, I'll do anything but don't let them punish me!" I was again on my knees begging for my life, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably and helplessly.

"Get up" Damon said softly and pulled me up so I could sit on the couch, "Now, tell me- hey look at me and breathe, ok? Hey look at me!" he grabbed my face with both hands and looked straight into my eyes, "Listen to me, I won't let anyone touches you, ok? I give you my word, but I need to know what happened"

I didn't know how he'd done it, it wasn't compulsion I was pretty sure of that. I eased my breath and stopped shaking.

He dropped his hands when I finally calmed down, and sat down in front of me on the coffee table.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened"

After explaining to Damon what had happened, a guard came to our house and called us to jury, in which they were going to dictated which was going to be my punishment.

Although this seemed ridiculously. And stupidly exaggerating to Damon, he promised he would help me get through this.

We were at the court in one of the multiple function rooms of the castle, Damon sitting right next to me.

I was shaking from head to toe. I have seen this kind of juries before; forced against my will to watch the punishments implied to those who have corrupted my dad's laws. Even if they were minor crimes like mine, punishments owned to be respected

"Calm down little witch, I'd told you, no one is going to touch you" He assured me with such a fierce credibility he made me forget all my fears, for the moment.

The large room was divided by a line of chairs all around the center of each side, there was a podium next to where we were sitting and half the chairs around us were full.

The room was crowding with anxious expectants and members of the court which included Klaus and Alaric among other vampires I barely knew their names.

Alaric was one of our most reliable vampires here; he had been a good friend to my father since I can remember.

We were only waiting for the main judge.

"So who are our rules-breakers of today's ju-" My dad was saying as he entered the room but stopped dead on his tracks when he saw me and Damon. Apparently we were the least ones he would ever expect to see here.

_**Your dad's the judge?**_

Damon's confused voice resonated in my head.

I nodded toward him with my eyes still locked with my dad's.

_**Well, if so... They're not going to do anything to you, right?**_

_It doesn't change the fact I had committed a crime, my dad of all people is strict with his rules._

"Bon? Damon? What are you doing here?" He asked, his expression hoping this was a bad joke.

"I'd called for a punishment, your highness" Katherine broke in as she entered the room with Caroline behind her, her best friend.

My dad turned to her with confusion, "Katherine? What happened?"

"Sir, we need to begin with the jury, please have a seat" Alaric offered him and my dad nodded slowly before he went to sit down behind his podium.

"Please Mrs. Katherine, could you tell us exactly what happened?" Alaric nodded at Katherine.

She glared at me at first and then she sent a quick smile toward Damon's direction.

I wanted to go near her and wipe that smile out of her face with my hand...

_**Easy witch, they need to think you aren't violent.**_

I behave myself, he was right.

"This morning, I went by Damon's house to bring them some wedding gifts" She began to say with feign innocent eyes, "and then Bonnie started acting weird, she was paranoid, she thought I was flirting with Damon, which obviously I'd never do such thing, I'm married-"

"Oh please! Katherine don't lie!" I exclaimed getting up from my seat.

"Bonnie, let her finish, you'll have your chance to talk" My dad scolded me.

I was unable to move because of the hatred pounding inside of me, so Damon pulled me to sit down and kept his hand on my arm.

Katherine went on, "Bonnie has being acting really jealous lately, yesterday she'd said Damon didn't want her as a woman, that he won't ever love her, thought that must've gotten into her nerves when I accidentally touch Damon's hand and she used her magic on me and burned my hand, thankfully it had healed" She glanced at her hand before Caroline started talking, "And as we all know, witches aren't allowed to use magic without superior permission, which she obviously didn't have" They both bowed at my dad after she finished and went back to sit.

Then I noticed Stefan wasn't anywhere to been seen.

_Where's Stefan anyway?_

_**Does he need to be here?**_

_He must be here, if his wife is in jury._

"Bonnie, now could you explain us your version?" Alaric told me.

I got up with Damon next to me with his hand now holding mine. Although it felt warm and reassuring, it was a clear warning for making a wrong move. Katherine was staring at our laced hands while I spoke.

"Yes, Katherine came by _our _house this morning, and yes _she_ _was_ flirting with my husband" I told them what me and Damon had accorded earlier, "Damon didn't want to be rude to her by saying or doing something to her, so he commanded me to use some of my witchcraft to scare her away" I sounded really confident of myself thanks to Damon's support.

"You know none of that is truth! You hurt me because you were jealous!" Katherine shouted at me.

"Can you support Bonnie's theory?" My dad asked Damon.

"It is not a theory, is the truth, I allowed her to use her magic"

"Your highness, may I cut in?" Klaus spoke for the first time, "Everyone here knows Damon is a newborn, and _he_ allowing Bonnie to make use of her magic may have gotten us in a risk" He came by my side, "what if he told her to kill Mrs. Katherine with her powers only because she tried to kiss him?"

"What? I'll never kill someone!" I replied, but felt like I couldn't breathe. Well... If Damon asked me too... If it comes to that... From the corners of my eyes I saw a grinning Katherine.

"Are you sure? Would you disobey your husband commands?"

I shivered, he was facing me, "Yes, I mean, no! I mean..."

"Get away from her!" Damon roared at Klaus shoving me behind him.

"You see your highness, besides being a newborn, he is low tempered" Klaus smirked teasing him.

Damon growled and was about to attack him but I grabbed his arm.

_Don't, please, it would make things worse._

To my surprise, he obeyed.

He calmed down and backed away.

"What's the verdict?" My dad said nervously.

"She must be punished, even if she was ordered to, Damon -still a newborn- doesn't have the right to give such orders, not until he is well prepared and conscious of his actions" A man next to Alaric said.

I froze, _I'm going to die!_

Tears starting strolling from my eyes.

"No" My dad breathed out.

I wasn't going to die today, no. _They _will make me suffer until I needed months to get healed. Just by doing such a stupid thing, just by being possessed by jealousy.

Two big vampires -the double of my size- wearing ski masks approached silently where I was standing.

I grabbed onto Damon fiercely, "Please Damon don't let them take me, please you promise me" I cried clutching his shirt with both my hands.

He looked earnestly at me and laced an arm tightly around me.

The vampires stopped a few steps away from us.

I buried my face in Damon's chest and pressed myself closer to him.

"You won't put _a_ finger on her!" He tossed at the ski-masked guys and then turned to my dad, "aren't you going to do anything? She's your daughter! Don't you think this punishment is a little too much?"

My dad was glancing at the floor ashamed.

"Rules are rules" Klaus replied for him.

I was sure that if Damon wasn't holding me, he would be over Klaus by now.

"Then, I will receive the punishment for her" Damon said as he backed away from me and put himself between the terribly tall vampires and me.

Everyone in the room stood silent.

"What? No! Damon don't do this!"

He ignored me and went on, "after all, it's _my_ fault, I shouldn't had told her to use magic against Katherine"

_Damon don't!_

Klaus looked at Alaric and the others, "What do you think?" They agreed and they proceeded to grab Damon by the arms. He didn't fight back.

"No! It is my fault! Don't hurt him please!" I went after him but my dad stopped me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Stop Bonnie, you know you wouldn't survive the pain of a punishment like this, Damon's a strong vampire, he would endure it"

I broke away from him and hurried to the other half of the room in which the two vampires handcuffed Damon's hands to a big piece of an old and heavy ornament in beneath him. It was noticeable the handcuffs were soaked in verbain and were indestructible.

They obliged him to kneel down as they ripped his shirt off and left his bare back at sight.

Fresh tears filled my eyes as I watched how the guards brought up a whip -an instrument of torture which had metal spikes on the end with verbain on it. I have seen this torture before; it was the ancient _flagellation _method of torture, only that it was a vampire version of it.

Each one of the two vampires had a whip on their hand.

"You don't have to see this Bonnie" My dad muttered placing a hand on my shoulder. I brushed him off and went closer to where the punishment was about to start.

I have never hated my dad's rules like this before, not even as much as when I saw other tortures get done. These punishments were just so ridiculous and dumb.

_I'm so sorry Damon, I wish I haven't do what I've done, I wish I was the one getting punish, I wish they hadn't brought you to this world..._

Both heartless vampires lifted the whips preparing to stroke and then whipped at Damon's back.

I closed my eyes fiercely when the first stroke resonated across the room. The image of his flesh been ripped was trapped in my eyes.

He didn't yell or hiss at all. He endured every hit only grimacing when the spikes cut through his back.

_I wish there was a way to go back in time and undo things._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>»Training Day«<strong>

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Bonnie POV**

I snapped my eyes open and sat down abruptly. The frightening and overwhelming nightmare I was having woke me up.

I did an inventory of my surroundings. I was in the house sitting on the bedroom's king bed with the olive green walls lighten only by the lamps on each side of the bed.

_How did I get on bed? I don't remember doing it by myself._

It was until I turned to my right side when I noticed I wasn't alone in bed. I yelped and staggered backwards until the bed vanished under me.

I groaned and stood up from the floor to look up at the immobile figure on the bed.

Damon was laying face down; his back was bared and covered with horrendous and unhealed wounds. I brought a hand to my mouth, preventing it for screaming.

The events of yesterday were making its way back to my memory. Flashes of images clouded my vision... Katherine flirting with Damon... Me using my powers against her... The jury, the punishment... _Damon had taken the punishment for me... He saved me._

I hurried myself to the other side of the bed. I took a closer view of his wounds. My stomach ached uncomfortably.

I felt guilt and admiration at the same time. Guilt because he was injured and unconscious about something he didn't even deserved, and admiration because no one, even my dad, have ever done such a sacrifice for me.

Tears were threading to come out, but I brushed them off, this wasn't the time to cry. Damon needed me and I _owed_ him.

Slowly but firmly I stretched out a hand to touch his shoulder and shake him gently. He flinched and I removed my hand instantly.

"Damon? Are you awake?" I whispered bending over him.

He was still unconscious. I needed to cure him, so I went to the bathroom for some hot water and washcloths; I soaked them and started rubbing them softly on Damon's wounds. He winced but didn't complain, or couldn't...

After some minutes, I felt Damon's body tense and suddenly moved like he had just emerge from cold water, the last thing I saw he was standing at the other side of the bed. His face expression flat, his body posture defensive and his eyes, at first were clouded with confusion and alarm but when he seemed to take in what was happening and remembered what happened yesterday, his dark eyes turned cautious towards me.

I let out the breath I was holding when his body posture relaxed.

He seemed about to say something but he grimaced and hold onto the bed for support.

I ran toward him and tried to hold him. He brushed my hands away much softer than I thought he intended to.

"I don't need your help" He blurted out trying to brush my hands away again without much effort.

"Come on, let me help you lay down" He hesitated a little but then he let me help him.

He didn't want to lie down so he only sat there grimacing a little.

"Does it hurt too much?"

He looked at me with a look that clearly said 'seriously?'

Ok that was a stupid question.

I couldn't stand there and do nothing; he is in pain because of me. I _owe _him.

"Take my blood"

"Wh-what?" He stammered with his eyebrows raised. I noticed how his eyes shifted to my neck for a moment and then back at my face. "I don't think so" Although his eyes demanded blood, he looked determinate.

"You need it, and I owe you" I pleaded sitting next to him, "you saved me from that punishment although you didn't deserve it, so if anything it's my fault and I'll do anything you ask me, I'll pay you with my life if it comes to that"

His face was flat as he talked, "Ok first, you don't owe me _anything, _I made a promise to you. And second of all, I have treated you in all the bad ways a man could ever treat a woman. I have kept my promise I've done it, you're safe and that's all, end of story. I don't need anything from you"

I frowned and looked down at my hands before replying, "even if you think I don't need to pay you back... I want to do something for you, to thank you and besides it is my duty as your wife"

He didn't answer; his face looked sweaty and paler now.

I insisted, "Please Damon, those wounds need to be cure" I got closer to him until his face was just inches apart from my neck, "just a few blood, it's all it takes" I whispered as I closed my eyes and felt his warm breath twinkling on my skin.

His teeth sank on my skin impatiently and started sucking instantly, I tried hard not to flinch and focused on his sweet and provocative scent so close to me.

"I wouldn't suck out some of her blood if I were you, that's cheating" Someone suddenly shouted and before I had the chance to react, they pulled us apart roughly.

I gasped when they pulled Damon away from me; his teeth had ripped some flesh off my neck. It seemed like my neck was going to get injured several times in his marriage, thought.

"What's going on?" I yelled to both of the guards who had broken in. Both of them with their usual attire, all black and sunglasses.

They were holding Damon back, his mouth had blood dripping and he was looking at me with craving eyes.

"Let him go!" I demanded and went to free Damon when someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. "Alaric? What's going on? Why are they holding Damon like that?"

I heard Damon fighting with guards and growling at them.

"Let's go to the living room so we can talk" Alaric told me before pulling me after him into the living room.

"Aren't they going to free Damon?" I asked him when he released the grip on my arm.

"As soon as I-"

"Compel him" Klaus answered for him as he walked into the room.

"What are _you _doing here?" I demanded.

"Where is he?" He asked Alaric.

"In the bedroom" Alaric replied and before I could stop him, Klaus headed to the bedroom without another word.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted and went after him but Alaric blocked my way. I scowled at him.

"It's for Damon's sake" He explained, "I mean its part of the punishment, he can't have ANY blood at all until his wounds heal"

"What? For his _sake_?" my eyebrows knitted with incredulity, "Alaric he is seriously hurt he _needs_ blood, how do you expect him to get cured?"

"Bonnie we all know he is a Salvatore, do you realize what that means?" Of course I knew the Salvatore's linage was very powerful, more than ordinary vampires and as good as original ones.

I sighed, "But still he'll need at least a month to recover"

"But he is strong I can sense it, he would get through this besides it'll make him stronger" His almond-colored eyes seemed sincere. I obliged myself to relax.

But didn't last, "It's done" Klaus announced as he entered the room with the guards behind.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, alarmed when he didn't come after them.

"He is unconscious"

"What?!"

"Calm down darling, I compelled him to sleep" he lifted his hands in the air showing innocence, "Let's go, Rick"

I followed them to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Klaus said with a wide smile "make sure of waking up the prince early tomorrow"

"What for?" I frowned.

"Training, tomorrow's his first lesson"

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Damon POV**

I found myself emerging for what it seemed like fog. My thoughts were dispersed and I found it hard to open my eyes, my whole body felt numb.

"Damon? Wake up" A soft voice told me.

_Bonnie's _voice, to be exact.

I tried opening my eyes; thank God they were no disturbing lights on.

I was lying on the large bed, the dim light and familiar olive green walls of our bedroom coming into focus. Bonnie was kneeling on the floor, next to my right. "Can you stand up?" She whispered her eyes big and shiny.

_What kind of question is that?_

Of course I could. I made a move to sit up but instantly regret it. My body that have felt numb seconds ago, was hurting badly now.

I grimaced but I managed to sit up.

Bonnie seemed about to help me, but at the same time she was afraid of making a wrong move.

"Can you remember what happened?"

I blinked._ Of course I remembered._

I thought bitterly. That blondie have _compelled _me, I don't remember him doing it but I just _knew_ he'd done it. It was a weird but familiar feeling.

"I don't know if th-this the right moment... But" She stammered playing with her fingers nervously, "you need to get ready, Dereck is coming for you in fifteen minutes"

I glanced to the alarm clock on top of the little table next to the bed. It was almost five o'clock in the morning.

I groaned, both for the pain and annoyance. "What for?"

"Training"

"Training for _what_?"

"Future war against werewolves"

_Oh yeah, right. The only reason that's keeping me attached to this crappy world._

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

**Bonnie POV**

"Come on, Damon! Give me your best shot" Klaus shouted -while bouncing back and forth with his fists in front of him, for what it seemed like the thousand time.

I was sitting on a bench at the Castle's backyard, watching how Dereck and Klaus were teaching -rather torturing- Damon how to fight. We've been here since five in the morning and now was a half past three.

I felt bad for him; he was having a hard time. He was forbidden and compelled to not drink any blood so his wounds would heal by itself. But looking at his back clearly showed his wounds would take a couple of months to get heal.

"A-ha!" Klaus' joyful voice snapped me out of my thoughts when he launched directly on Damon's jaw. This time he'd gotten into his nerves. Damon showed his sharp and threatening fangs to Klaus before he pinned him to a big oak tree.

I stood up from the bench and was about to interfere, when Dereck beat me on it.

"Chill, Damon" Dereck said as he pulled them apart, "remember: you can't have any blood until you're completely cured"

"I wasn't going to suck out some blood of this garbage, I just wanted to rip off his blondie head" Damon replied back brushing some blood off his mouth.

"I think it's enough training for today" I allowed myself to interfere now, although my voice came out low and uncertain.

Damon looked pretty tired and I wanted him to recover fast.

"Ok then, we'll continue tomorrow; same hour same place" Dereck replied and he and Klaus headed inside.

Damon was about to follow them when I called him, "Damon, can we talk?" I hesitated.

He turned to me with tired and questioning eyes. He even looked cautious.

"Sit with me" I told him, rather asked him. He hesitated but finally did what I asked him.

He sighed, "What is it?"

I took a moment to think how to start.

"I-I know this is something y-you probably won't like to t-talk about... But I know how much it m-means to you and I wanted to-" I played with my hands nervously as I talked, afraid of looking at him in the eye.

_**Just spit it already.**_

I shivered as I felt his impatient thought inside my head.

"I-I think I can help you find the one who murdered your girlfriend" There I said it.

His body tensed up.

"I already know who did it: it was the mutt and I already killed him" He exhaled exasperated clearly wanting to change the topic.

"I meant the one _who_ ordered Matt to kill her" I replied shyly.

He frowned and as if realization had hit him, his midnight dark eyes lightened.

"Why are you so sure it wasn't only him?"

"Matt wasn't _that _smart, someone must have helped him, I can assure you that"

"But... What can you do to help me?"

"Mmm I'm a witch, right?" I couldn't help but felt pride about my heritage.

"So? What are you going to do? Read my hand?"

I grimaced, I didn't like when people joked about witchcraft.

"No, but I can go into your memories and look for something that might help us, for instance"

He leaned closer to me.

"Why are you doing this?" His black eyes were trying to examine mine.

"I want to help you" I breathed out under the hypnotizing influence of his eyes. He held my eyes for some seconds, but when he didn't find anything _suspicious; _he looked away clearing his throat.

I in turn blinked and felt how my face was turning warmer. It was overwhelming how easily Damon's strong presence infatuated me.

"And how do we start?"

"Um, can you tell me what's the last thing you remember?" I asked him snapping myself out of my _trance_.

He stared at the distance, thinking carefully before replying, "I, I remember how the werewolf was about to attack Elena... I couldn't save her... I was feeling... Dizzy?"

He looked genuinely puzzled, his gorgeous face conflicted.

"Was it because you were injured?" I suggested. Even if I was secretly jealous of _Elena_ and wasn't quietly sad about her death, I couldn't help watching him like this. I felt this undeniable attraction and care for him.

"No it wasn't _that_ bad, you-know it was a strange feeling... As if... as if I was being retain to the ground; I couldn't stand or move, I was immobilized"

Now it was my turn to be puzzled.

But then everything fit in, "You were _compelled"_ I stated a bit more to myself.

A lot of questions were popping in my head.

_Who could have done this and why? Was someone else there that night besides Matt? If so... Who was it?_

Before he had a chance to reply, I asked him "Do you remember seeing someone else there? Maybe outside the house?"

"Uh... I guess, before I passed out I remember seeing something, or maybe someone outside the window" His eyes met mine, "do you think it was another werewolf, or hybrid or whatever Mutt was?"

"It can't be a werewolf, they don't have the ability to compel, neither a hybrid when it is on its werewolf form... We need to tell this to my dad" I said as I got up, suddenly feeling this weird exciting determination.

He stood up too, "I don't think your dad will help us, he doesn't quite like me right know" he told me as he scratched the back of his head.

He was right. Since the day he accused my dad about his girlfriend murder, my dad closed the subject and made it clear he wouldn't do anything about it.

"Well then, we'll have to do this by ourselves"

"Wow, that really gets my hopes up" He replied sarcastically.

I grimaced, "Maybe we can ask Alaric's help he's the wisest person I know after my father"

He sighed tiredly, "What do I have to lose?"


	21. Chapter 22

**SO SO SO sorry for the late update! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Some weeks later"<strong>

°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°

Two weeks had passed. Damon's wounds had cured amazingly fast even with the rough-twelve-hours-of-training torture to deal with.

I must say, I was impress with Damon's progress, his fighting skills have increased even my dad was blown away. He'd done in two weeks what any other vampire took half a year to achieve. He was ready to advance to 'level two'. Now that he have learn how to fight and protect himself; it was time for some real vampire/supernatural being fight.

On Damon's free time, we've managed to search for valuable information that might help us found _Elena's _real murderer.

Right know we were about to cross to the human's world. We had decided to wait some weeks before crossing without asking for permission. Now that he was finally allowed to drink blood and packed up with fighting skills, he was strong enough to cross to the human's world safely.

"Please remember me why are we doing this?" He asked anxiously.

"To find some clues, any witnesses or proves that might assure us there is someone else involve"

"Are you sure no one is going to found out?" Damon asked looking behind his back and down the rooftop of the castle. It was almost midnight and the surroundings of the castle were empty and dark.

"Everyone is very busy at this hour to even notice our disappearance" I assured him. I remembered how Meredith and I used to sneak out of our rooms and went up and down when we were younger, before she got married.

"Ok then, let's do it"

"Remember to hold my hand and don't let it go, otherwise the transportation spell won't work"

"Why don't we just fly? This witchy thing is unnerving" He ran a hand through his black hair.

"It's faster this way, besides I always wanted to try this spell before"

"So this is the first time you try it?!"

I let out a low laugh, his worry face was cute.

I found myself surprised of my suddenly mood change. I've never thought I'll feel this way again after the marriage. Even Damon seemed surprised.

I cleared my throat and began to focus on the spell. I closed my eyes. "Hold my hand?" I kind of asked him.

He silently obeyed and took my hand.

The moment our skin touched, I felt an electric source running from my hand thorough my whole body.

I tried to focus on the spell and not on Damon's warm and soft hand holding mine...

_Focus Bonnie! _I scolded myself and started picturing the place where I wanted to go in my mind.

Suddenly I felt the floor underneath us change and the whole atmosphere around us turned from a warm spring night to a breezy and cold one.

"I can't believe it!" Damon exclaimed breathlessly.

I opened my eyes not to see if the spell has worked, but to contemplate Damon's glowing and smiling breathtaking face.

I felt my heart shrink. I've never seen him this excited before.

"Look! That's my old crappy department" He exclaimed and went closer to an old-full with graffiti painting-building dragging me along with him.

Suddenly I found myself wondering, if that simple building made him smile like that, I wondered how much happier his girlfriend made him. Now I felt sorry and a bit of sympathy for Elena. She made Damon happy. I wanted to make him happy too.

From now on I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy.

I promise you Elena, he'll be happy again, I won't let you down.

"Um, witch?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was still staring at Damon like a fool. "Uh, what?"

"You're still holding my hand"

I felt myself flushing furiously, "S-sorry" I muttered and drop his hand.

"Let's get inside before someone sees us" He whispered and guided the way to the three story building.

He was right, what would people think if Damon suddenly appears? Did people think he was dead? Would they blame him for Elena's dead?

We climbed the dark stairs until we reach the third floor, and stopped in front of the third door.

"I wonder if..." Damon muttered looking both sides of the door as if looking for something, "A-ha!" he exclaimed as he stuck out a key from who-knows where and unlocked the door.

We step in without problems, "It seems no one have live here after you" I assumed not because of the humid odor or the dusty furniture, but because we didn't need to be invited in.

The lights where off, so the only light came from the windows.

Damon barely heard me; he was so busy looking around the room. The apartment consisted in a living room with a small kitchen included, a bathroom and one bedroom.

When Damon went straight to his room, I had a look at the abandoned kitchen. Even thought everything had dust, I was sure Damon was a very organized person or maybe he didn't have much to organize. I took a look at the fridge and found myself grimacing, everything was lapsed and it stunk badly. I closed the fridge immediately.

After looking everywhere I notice Damon didn't have photos at all. No family or school photos. No paintings, only the plain beige walls.

I wondered how his bedroom was; did he have posters with girls on bikinis? Or it was more of a geek room with a bunch of books tossed everywhere?

Unable of keeping my curiosity away, I stepped into Damon's room only to hold my breath. His room was as organized as the kitchen, sure it was dirty because of the time it had passed but that couldn't outshine the best organized closet I've ever seen, both the well organized shelves and desk.

But that wasn't the reason I held my breath. Damon was sitting on his bed looking to the only picture frame I've seen in the whole apartment.

He was looking at it with such a... I don't know how to name it. Love? Fond? Care?

It warmed my heart to see him like that. How his eyes shimmered...

I went and sat down next to him to discover what he was looking at.

"What's th-"

He shoved it away and stood up quickly before I ended my question. But even with ultra vampire speed, I saw what the picture was about. He and Elena smiling widely to each other.

He started searching for something in all the drawers and desk, he found a little box and opened it. It was a beautiful and shiny ring. He tossed it aside and continued his searching.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I mumbled.

He simply shook his head, "I've found what I was looking for" he replied while he extracted a bunch of money and what looked like papers and ID's.

"Let's go" He said and left the room. Why did he need the money for?

I started following him but then stopped myself. I turned around and quickly spotted the little box resting on the floor. I went for it and for the picture frame and stuck them into my purse before heading out.

_He would thank me for this, eventually._

There it was. After an hour of walking under the shadows dressed in all black, we've finally found the house.

It was big and luxurious, and I was pretty sure it looked beautiful before. Now, the house looked abandoned and unattended, it had police bands of 'Do not cross" and 'Crime scene' all over.

But that wasn't the worst, a weird air of lost and sadness surrounded the frame of the house like dust.

We walked silently until we reached the front door. Damon tried to open it. It was locked.

"You can force the lock, you know that right?" I murmured.

"I know, but I don't want the police near this house just because someone tried to break in, the alarm system's still activated"

"Is there another door? A back door or a window maybe that remains unlocked?"

"Let's find out"

We rounded the house until we reached the backyard. There was a door and he tried to open it but it was locked too. He let out a low growl.

Damon started checking the windows without much luck while I looked up at the second story of the house and then was when I saw it.

"Damon look!" I pointed to the second floor. There was a big whole in which I assumed was once a window.

"Uh and how do we get up there?"

"Now is when our vampire skills come in handy"

He frowned at me for a second and then his eyes narrowed.

"We can do it together" I offered when I noticed his hesitation. As far as I was concern, he hasn't made full use of all his vampire skills.

He shot me a confuse stare.

I offered him my hand. "I'll help you"

He thought about it for a second, and then took my hand.

"When I count to three we'll jump" I told him staring right to his black eyes. "One, two... And three"

In a blink of an eye, we were standing side to side on the second floor.

As fast as my eyes trailed all over of what was left of the room, I gasped in horror. Even Damon let out a low gasp too.

Almost every inch of the room had dried blood splattered all over, every furniture and walls were destroyed, glass scattered on the floor with more blood.

I backed away instantly to the edge, until the floor ended. Thankfully Damon was still holding my hand and I didn't fall, but I tried to free myself and run away from there. I couldn't handle the terrible atmosphere and the obnoxious reek. My psychic senses were screaming at me to get out of there.

"Hey, calm down!" He whispered in an anxious tone before pulling me into a tight embrace. I couldn't take out the horrendous image out of my head.

I started sobbing quietly against his chest. His body felt tense and a little shaky.

I wondered how he was taking in all of this and suddenly felt guilty and selfish. He was probably feeling worse than me.

But he was hugging me as if he needed something to hold onto so he wouldn't break down too.

I obliged myself to be more rational and brave. We needed to end what we have started.

He broke our embrace and we both were a bit more relaxed.

"You don't have to see this again; this was a bad idea... Let's head back" He said casting a glance around once again.

I leveled my eyes to his, trying cautiously to only look up at him and nowhere else.

His facial expression was severe and hard.

"We can't go, I told you I was going to help you and I'm not leaving until I give you some answers" My eyes were watery but full with determination.

"What kind of answers we can find? The police already checked everything"

"Believe me there are things police would never found here" I assure him "I can seek Elena's aura, after a death like hers a part from her must probably have stayed here" A shiver ran down my back when I said those last words.

He frowned at me but did not argue he managed to get me some candles and a clean place on which I could do the spell.

I stuck out the photography and the ring I have collected from Damon's apartment, these personal items are fundamental for the spell.

Damon raised his brows at me confused, "How-"

"I thought they'll be useful someday" I muttered before he ended his question.

I lit the candles and started chanting under my breath.

"Umm... Bonnie?" Damon interrupted me when I was on the middle of the chant, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to open up myself so Elena's soul can talk to you through my body" When I said that I felt how my body trembled unconsciously. It really sounded creepy but I was pleased with how firm I sounded.

"She's going to posses you?" He exclaimed.

"Kind of, and that is why you need to hurry and ask her essential things only because the more time it passes other mourning souls nearby can have access to me" I trembled again but this time very conscious of what I was about to do, "Please be fast"

He nodded a bit overwhelmed and then I started chanting again.

As I said the last words of the chant I fell how I was been stripped from every limb of my body until I couldn't move at all, I have confined my soul into my brain, the last organ I was still in charge of.

Then immediately I felt an intruder taking command of the rest of my body.

"Damon? Oh my God!" Someone was talking through my mouth.

It took a long minute for Damon to react.

"E-elena? Is that really yo-you?" Damon's handsome face was pale and confused.

"Yeah it's me! How-how this happened? I-I thought I was dead, wait... This is not my body" The intruder was looking and touching my body. This was so weird I could also feel her fear and horror. "Am I dreaming all of this? Is this one of those horrible nightmares?" Tears began to stroll down my cheeks, now I could feel her pain.

"No-no is not a dream," Damon got near and hugged me -or should I say Elena-; "I'm here with you this is real" he cupped my face with his soft hands while he looked straight to my eyes.

Now I've witnessed his love for Elena, I've never saw that look on his eyes before.

I felt like if a volcano of jealousy has just erupted inside of me.

_Damon focus on the main subject, _I sent him mentally- _ask her if she remember who killed her._

His eyes widened a little when he received my message -as if he has just remembered my existence- and then he backed away from _us_.

"Uh, Elena do you remember who did this to you? Do you remember seeing someone else _that _night?"

"So is it true? I'm really dead..." My hands were grasping my head and my body was pacing back and forth around the room.

"Bon-I'm mean Elena, please I need your help we don't have much time I need you to help me find your murder" He grabbed firmly onto my shoulders so Elena could stop pacing.

"Damon you're confusing me more! What's happening?"

"Elena I'll explain everything to you later" He lied to her, "right now I need you to be strong and tell me what happened when I passed out"

"I... I was attacked by... By-I can't it's too painful" Another rush of fresh tears ran down my eyes.

"Yes-yes you can" Damon caressed my face softly, "You're strong, really strong"

"It was a big wolf... A really big wolf, it hurt so bad Damon" A sob escaped my lips and shivers ran down my back.

Whatever Elena have felt that night must have been worse than what she was sharing with me right now.

"Shhh, nothing is going to hurt you not anymore, I won't allow it"

"I-I'm remembering something else... Be-before I blacked out and the wolf left... A tall man stood out of that window" My hand was pointing to what was left of a window.

"How did the man look like, princess?"

"He was wearing dark clothes and his hair... Or at least the faint hair that was covering his head seemed blonde..."

Through my eyes appeared what it seemed like a faint piece of hers memories, it was like watching a very old and bad quality movie. I saw through her own eyes how that werewolf attacked her and Damon, when she was laying numb on the floor and then through the window she have pointed seconds ago, a man was standing just like she described him.

Suddenly remembrance hit me. _That man! He looks a lot like... A lot like __**Klaus**__._

"Damon I don't want to talk about this anymore, I just want things to get back the way they were, I want to be with you please I don't want to be dead"

The hold I still had on my body started to feel less strong and my vision started to faint, I was losing control of my body.

"I'm not going to left you, princess" Damon pressed his lips on mine sweetly but demanding.

I held strong to that sweet feeling and regain the control of my body before I sealed the spell.

Damon lips were still on mine and I couldn't help but kissed back. Now I felt the emotions stronger and overwhelming.

Suddenly Damon's body went stiff and he back away roughly.

"Bonnie?"

"I-I'm sorry... I almost lost the hold of my body so I-I had to end the spell" My face flushed furiously and I couldn't look at him directly, I was too ashamed and scared.

"She's gone?" He mumbled.

I couldn't talk so I only nodded.

He fell down on his knees defeated, "Damn it! I should have been the dead one and not her! They were after me they were supposed to kill _me"_ He perforated the floor with his fist with angriness.

My previous stupor vanished instantly, "No Damon, they weren't after you that night, _he _didn't want you dead he was just trying to hurt you by making you witness Elena's brutal death"

I've got his full attention now, "What are you saying?" He stood up and came to stand a few inches away from me; I shuddered under the hatred of his eyes. "_WHO _wanted to hurt me, witch? Do you know who this guy is? If you do tell me-tell me before I lose my temper, TELL ME!" He grasped my shoulders and began shaking me brusquely.

I gasped in pain but manage to speak, "You're hurting me, Damon" tears of pain clouded my vision. He wasn't loosing the hold on me, I groaned "It was Klaus ok?! He ordered Matt to kill your girlfriend!"

"What? That leech? What makes you think he is the one? They are tons of blonde and tall bloodsuckers!"

"I recognize him from Elena's memories, now please let go off me before I lose my arms" I breathed out.

"Sorry" He apologized dryly and let me free. I moaned a little and stroke my aching shoulders.

"Did I hurt you bad?" He asked me with concern and guiltiness.

"You almost broke my bones" I muttered with a hint of resentment.

He stroke his forehead roughly, "I'm sorry I really am it's just that... This has been really hard for me... And God! I need to kill that bastard!" He made an attempt to jump off the house, but I grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"Damon don't! You can't kill him, at least not now"

He frowned at me exasperated, "And when would be the right time, Bonnie? When he kills another person I care deeply for? Sorry but I'm out of those he have killed the last and only person I have cared for in a long time"

I let his arm fall free and looked away from him.

His words had hurt me even more than what I felt while witnessed how he looked and loved _Elena._

"You're right, go ahead and kill him do it for _Elena_" I turned my back on him and jumped off the house walking fast as I felt hot tears falling down my face.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wait" I heard him shout as he ran after me and grabbed me by the arm, "Hey why are you crying?"

"Let go off me" I shook off his hand and continued my pace.

He planted himself in front of me with supernatural speed.

"Did I say something to hurt you?" He appeared genuinely puzzled.

"You know that's the problem with men, they don't give a damn if they hurt people with their words" I raised my chin up high, right now I didn't care if I was _disrespecting_ my so called husband, "in fact; in your case you not only just hurt me with your words, but with your actions too"

He appeared speechless, "I don't understand... I didn't know-"

"You know what?" I snapped at him, "I'm tired of trying to be a wife for you, I'm tired of you treating me like I don't deserve you... well GUESS WHAT? You don't deserve _me"_

I wiped the tears off my face furiously as I walk-passed him and felt how everything inside of me was ripping apart. "I can't believe I have dreamed that someday we could form a family, that you could be the father of my children... I can't believe I have fallen in love with you Damon Salvatore"

"Bonnie I-"

That was the last thing I heard from him before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ok I know It has been long since I last updated, but if you're still reading and liking this story, leave some love and what did think about this chaper and how about what you would like to see in the next chapters.<br>That's the least I can for you after all the time it took for me to upload a new chapter. All of your reviews is what keeps me writing c:


	22. Chapter 23

**Hey Thank you so MUCH for your lovely reviews, here you have a freshly made chapter. I hope you like it,**

**Anonymous responses:**

**Guest: Here is your fast update, thanks for your review I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest: Haha, pregnant? It could happen... eventually. Thanks for your review!**

**EvaMedina: I'm glad it was worth it, I promise I would try to update faster. I hope I keep receiving your reviews. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»"Trapped"«<strong>

The constant tumbling of whatever I was being transported in, managed to wake me up. I make an attempt to move and felt a throbbing pain on my forehead. I tried to touched it and I found out my hands were tied. "What the.."

I ran a finger on my forehead and hissed; blood was dripping from an open wound. Something or maybe _someone_ had to hit me really hard to create such wound that also got me fainted.

Wait a moment... How did I get here? The last thing I remember... I was yelling at Damon... Damon! Where is he?

I looked around the weird kind of container; only a dim light that came from a tiny bulb lighten poorly the narrow and moving box. I tried to sit up but my feet were also tied.

"Agg!" I groaned, the only thing there was left to do was to roll over my side and search for Damon. So I did.

I had to drown up a gasp when I rolled and found Damon lying next to me. If I had rolled a bit faster I would have ended merely kissing him.

He was unconscious probably been knocked like me until he fainted. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face. Well at least I knew he was alive. I began to study his gorgeous and perfect features. I've never seen him this close... He had this natural glint of life on his featur- Suddenly I remembered why I was yelling at him.

I managed to kick him hard on the knees with my tied feet. "Wake up!" I shouted at him.

He worked up abruptly and alarmed, he woke up so fast he even managed to sit up, the container was so narrow he even ended up hitting his head with the ceiling. When he noticed it was me the one who had caused him to groan in pain, he shot me a death glare. "What the hell?" He barked at me.

"Finally, it took you forever to wake up" I said with an icy tone glaring back.

He seemed surprised by the way I have replied to him. Guess he didn't expect that from me.

"Where are we? And why are we tied?" He asked while he tried to rip the ropes off his wrists.

"It won't work, the ropes are spelled"

"What do you mean their spelled? Can't you un-spelled them or something?" He began to get frustrated.

"Don't you think if I could do that I'll no longer be tied and laying here?" I replied angrily, "Now stop asking stupid questions and help me sit up"

He raised a brow at me, "Are you kidding me? Get up by yourself I'm not your babysitter"

I shot him a death glare and just like that I wondered why I ever had feelings for him.

"Come on you idiots! Stop this thing and let me out!" Damon shouted as he hit one side of the container with his body.

Suddenly the box stopped moving. We looked at each other for a moment before Damon hit the container again.

"Let me out of here before I tear down thi-"

The side Damon was hitting came down before he even touched it.

Outside the sky was awkwardly dark and foggy, five men -all of them shirtless and well muscled, were staring at us.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon growled at them and make an attempt to step out of the container but two of the guys shut him down so quickly that Damon didn't have the chance to react.

"Arg! Get off me!" He groaned, both of them were holding him down roughly.

The earlier hatred I have felt towards Damon vanished and was replaced by fear. This men weren't humans at all, wherever we were this was no longer the humans world and this guys didn't have good intentions.

Damon was still struggling to get free but been tied wasn't helping him at all, he was just loosing energy and the olive-skin guys were having a good time mocking him while the other ones were enjoying the show from a few feet away.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey you assholes! Why don't you leave him alone!" I managed to get their attention.

"How did you call us?" One of them asked as he removed his hands from Damon's neck, the other one managed to lift Damon up to a standing position.

"Are you deft or something? I called you assholes"

Suddenly the man grabbed me by the neck, dragged me out of the container and lift me until my feet were no longer touching the ground. Ok I may have cross the line a little but at least I took one of them away from Damon.

"Hey Jason take it easy, the _boss_ clearly said he wanted them alive" One of the other three standing men said.

"Don't worry I'm just teaching her a lesson, right sweetie?" _Jason_ was choking me roughly while I tried to get his hands off my neck; now that I have seen him closer he wasn't ugly at all and his eyes color reminded me of honey, but darn he did smell so bad.

"Don't call me like that and let me go you nasty piece of dirt!" I struggled to get free but he was SO strong and been tied didn't give me a chance to fight; for an unknown reason my mouth kept talking "You think you are to man to hit a lady? Come on hit me! I dare you" The other guys started laughing and mocking at him. He turned his head toward them glaring; I took advantage of his distraction and kicked him hard on his stomach.

He bend over releasing me as he tried to recover the air I have knocked out of him, I felt to the floor and regain my breath.

"You little idiot you're going to regret messing with me!" He came rushing over to me, his face turning angrier.

He grabbed a handful of my red curls and lifted my head until I was hanging from his hand and facing him. Then he punched me hard right where I kicked him before, I gasped and felt hot tears of pain dripping from my eyes. God he did have such a strength, I was choking so hard I felt as if I was about to choke out my organs.

"Let her go!" Damon shouted at him and I saw how the anger took control of him and he showed his fangs.

Since the day he was allowed to drink blood again, he only allowed me to give him blood bags instead of drinking from a living human body like all the royals did, until then he managed to control the desire of killing and drinking from someone, at least an innocent one.

But now his vampire instinct has taken over him and he somehow managed to rip the ropes and got free of the one that was holding him back by snapping his head off.

Then before I was punched once again, Damon collided with Jason sending me rolling on the rough ground.

I couldn't see clearly because of the pain, thought I had maybe broken some of my bones. All I could see was dark spots and Damon moving like a blur as he took care of three of them, the other one had run inside a building I haven't seen earlier.

The pain was getting worse and now I felt like I was about to faint. I no longer was able to move although my vision was clearer I couldn't see Damon or the other men at all.

"Damon" I tried to yell but it only came down as a whisper.

"Redbird? Hey Redbird! Come on don't close your eyes, Bonnie look at me!" I felt his hands lifting me and then I felt the warmth of his body close to me.

"It hurts" I grasped; my eyes were trying to focus on him, on his face.

"It's ok love, I'm going to cure you" His voice was so soft and calm I almost thought I was dreaming. Finally my eyes focused on him, I saw how he sank his teeth on his left wrist and then pressed it on my mouth. I drank from him instantly, his blood tasted like heaven, I haven't drank such a warm and sweet blood like his before. The effects of his powerful and rich blood were instantly, the pain was gone.

He removed his hand and gently wiped my mouth.

"Are you feeling better?"

I only nod, and then I felt a huge feeling of gratitude towards him and also an overwhelming and suddenly attraction for him.

He helped me stand up and cautiously ripped the ropes from my wrists and ankles.

"You know what you did was stupid and reckless, right?" He told me after he finished.

"I did it for you" I replied instantly.

"Yeah but it was still stupid"

Now that I have a better view of him I noticed he had blood all over his shirt, neck and face.

"Are you seriously hurt?" I asked concern as I reached out to touch his neck.

"Not too much..." He frowned as he watched my every movement.

I let my fingers wander freely over his soft skin, from his perfectly chiseled jaw to his cheekbones and then down to his lips. At that moment I couldn't think of anything else that wasn't his lips I had an overwhelming urge of kissing him. He stood still staring intently at me, I took that as an invitation and without thinking I went on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his.

He kissed me back in a away I would have never knew he would kiss me, it was like if both of us needed each other in order to survive, it was sweet but at the same time wild and then demanding and then sweet again. I never wanted the kiss to end...

"Lovely, just lovely" A familiar voice said making us both to back away.

"_**Klaus**_" I half snarled but before I had the chance to say anything else, Damon began to run towards him. I quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him from committing a wrong move, he could kill as many Jasons as he pleased but Klaus was the type of vampire you should watch your back for.

"What are you doing?" He growled at me.

"Please Damon don't try to kill him, it won't worth it!" I begged him.

His eyes then turned severe. "What do you mean it won't worth it? He killed my Elena! I want revenge! He took away the only person I will ever love in my life!" He managed to shake away my hand before he tried to get to Klaus. Once again I stopped him by placing myself in front of him.

He let out a sigh of frustration but it rather sound more like growl.

"Look Damon, you may think you have lost a loved one but you still have your brother Stefan, and besides what makes you think you'd never love someone again?" I took his hand with both of mine and look into his eyes, "I mean what if I could make you fall in love with me? What if someday you'll get to feel the same way I feel for you?" My stomach ached when I, myself believed my own words, there will be hope...

"Is it just too easy for you to say, huh?" he replied with an icy tone, "You think it is too easy to forget? To fall in love with the first woman you see? Well you don't know ANYTHING!" He snapped at me sending my previous hopes far away just like my hands.

He came closer to me, "You think it is just too easy because you haven't loved someone like I did-NO! You think it is just too easy because no one have ever love _you _before"

He walked passed me pushing me away with his shoulder.

A whole bunch of hot tears began to fall from my eyes. And once again, Damon Salvatore broke my heart again.

A sob escaped my lips when his words replayed on my head. _Because no one have ever love you before. _

His words hurt more than a stake through my heart, more than a werewolf bite or by been drained until the last drop by another vampire.

Vaguely I heard the sound of the fight taking part just behind me.

It's enough. Not more tears. It's enough Bonnie. I told myself over and over.

You've already cried a lot of tears for him, you shouldn't cry for him anymore. You finally accepted he's not worth it.

I didn't know how much time I spent there standing and repeating to myself Damon Salvatore didn't deserve my tears or my dignity and never the less my love.

"Bonnie, sweetheart why don't you come in?"

I lifted my head to find Klaus looking at me with a strange look. I look around confused searching for _him_. Was he dead? I didn't care anymore.

"Come on there's someone in there you might want to see" He pressed on.

Ok I may be brokenhearted and all that, but Klaus was still dangerous.

"Get away from me, I'm getting out of here" I blurted out and then turned to walk away but two other guys were blocking my way out.

"You don't have much of a choice darling"

"Don't call me like that! Does my father now about you been building you're private club of killers? And your quick travels to the human's world?" I said signalizing our surroundings.

"Three facts. One: it is not a club it's an _army _of _werewolves_, two: this is not the human's world it the _netherworld, _andthree: your father is dead I killed him"

"My father is dead?" I breathed out.

"Yes and if you don't cooperate I'll kill your sister too and then your most loved friends" He grabbed me by the elbow, "Now get inside!" he shoved me into the building.

Air started to ran out of my lungs and my vision was turning blurry.

My father was dead...

I took just a matter of seconds before I collapsed on the floor and passed out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
>I opened my eyes slowly, I was laying on a long and red Victorian loveseat. I just lay there for a couple of seconds before everything came rushing to my head. I sat up so quickly and felt as if my head was heavier than all my body itself.<p>

"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" I turned my head instantly to where Klaus was sitting across from me.

I looked at him cautiously deciding whether to run away or stood still.

"Don't be afraid I have no intentions of hurting you" He raised his hands on mid air when he noticed my defensive posture.

"You killed my father" I was surprised that I could say that so easily, that I have to contain myself from attacking him in that precise moment.

He simply blinked "Um yeah, he was making things harder for me so I had to get him out of the frame"

"You _had_to take him out of the frame?" I repeated ironically, my hands were clasping the material of the loveseat so roughly that it pulverized until it turned into dust.

"Yes but that is not what I want to talk about with you" He replied while he took a sip from his fancy goblet.

"You sadistic bastard!" I stood up and was about to move when four men –maybe werewolves- came out of nowhere and came to stand close to Klaus.

"Let me tell you something" he said as he got comfortable on his seat, "You better be getting along with me since I'm the one who has the privilege of ordering your sister's death, Mary isn't it?" He smirked when he saw the expression on my face changed. I sat back down.

"That's better" He signalized to his _bodyguards _to go away. "So, was your trip to the humans' world pleasant, Bonnie?"

"Cut the crap Klaus, what do you want from me?"

"Ok, let's get back to topic then" He placed his goblet on the glass coffee table. "Are you aware of how much I have always wanted to built an army and take down your father's boring kingdom?"

"An army of werewolves, really? Thought you aimed a little higher than that Klaus" I replied with an icy tone.

"No you fool, an army of **hybrids**"

"You know there's no such a thing as hybrids, they're just a myth, scary stories our parents told to scare our enemies"

"Well they do exist I can prove it to you, and there's were Damon our dear friend comes in handy" _Damon? He was alive then_.

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of us know about Damon's blood heritage, right? We know his mother was a simple human and his father was one of the original vampires"

I nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean he has the werewolf gene inside of him"

"And there is when you and you elder sister comes in handy" He shot me a devilish smile.

"You want us to turn Damon into a hybrid with magic? That is impossible you don't know for sure if it's going to work"

"Yeah well I'm running out of resources and besides Damon is stronger and pretty different from the rest of the vampires, he would endure it"

"What if you get him killed? What if he doesn't survive your _master plan_?"

Then I try a new plan on the other Salvatore, but to be honest I'm pretty confident on my plan and I presume you wouldn't let him die"

"You can't be sure of that" I looked away from him when I remembered how he always managed to hurt me with his words.

"But you should be or otherwise I can always pay a visit to your friend Meredith and his husband Sage, and what about Mary's husband Dereck? I don't think your sister will be happy to know you are the one who gets him dead, it would bother her to lose another person she loved, right?"

I let out a gasp, "Your cruelty has no limits right!"

"I'll let you to think and decide whether you're helping me or whether you prefer to watch your loved ones die" He began to walk away.

"I will do it" I whispered.

He turned with a big smile on his face, "Sorry sweetheart I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I say I will do it, I will help you turn him into a hybrid even if that get us kill in the process"

* * *

><p>Now, what about some reviews? :)<p> 


	23. Chapter 24

**Ok I have a great excuse for taking a lot of time to update this chapter: SCHOOL. If you know what final proyects and final exams are, you might understand me. Please excuse my gramatic errors and my late updates, thankfully school is over for me THANKS SO MUCH HOLIDAYS VACATIONS!  
>Hope you enjoy!<br>P.d. Thanks to all the guests who reviewed as well as the FF users, sorry I don't have the time to thank you and answer your reviews properly, but as I mentioned before holidays vacations are finally here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>»"Love might stronger than power"«<strong>

**Damon POV**

The pain was turning kind of unbearable. Being hanging bare-chested by the wrists by vampire-proof chains soaked in verbain was starting to hurt, badly.

623 drops of blood I've counted, 624 drops falling from my wrists.

I wondered... How many drops of blood it took to leave a vampire drained?

It was until drop 627 when the door of the mini jail I was in creaked open. The werewolves that have put me there -after they beat me down when I was about to attack Klaus, walked into the small and isolated room.

"Are you done keeping your boss blondie ass safe?" I mocked them.

They turned their sharp glares at me and one of them punched me on the ribs.

I coughed and tried to regain my breath.

"What? You haven't had enough already? You want another set of broken bones?" The one who had punch me said.

I spit on his direction and smirked when I strike on his face.

He groaned and was about to hit me when the other one said "Hey stop it! The boss wants him unharmed... Well, less unharmed"

They unlock the chains of my wrists and let me fell numb to the floor, "Idiots!" I groaned.

They put another set of handcuffs on my wrist and ankles then they lifted me and dragged me out of the room to another that was all the way down the stairs.

They dropped me inside of what it looked like an observation room, but designed to hold back vampires.

The all white room had only a table and two chairs, two polarized windows and one door -the one those jerks used to throw me in. The only thing you could saw through those windows was your own reflection.

"So what now? You're going to interrogated me!" I yelled at the walls while I was still laying on my right side. I was too exhausted to get to a sitting position. "At least you could take these things off me, stupid dogs" I muttered.

Suddenly one of the walls creaked and then started to move.

"What the..."

"You couldn't be more noisy, right Damon?" Klaus elegantly entered and the walls closed behind him.

"Why don't you just use the door?"

"I kind of have a tendency to dramatic entrances"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Why did you bring me here? Why don't you just kill me?"

"I can't. You're part of my experiment along with the little witch and her sister"

"Bonnie? What does she has to do with this?" I suddenly became stiff and alert when he mentioned her.

"Ok I'll tell you" He grabbed one chair and sat down. "I've been gathering all the werewolves I've found around here and convinced them to join me-"

"Ok I don't want to hear your wolfish-love story, cut the crap and go to the point"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I was about to do that, besides what's the hurry? It is not like you have other things to do" he chuckled. "Anyway, like I was saying this army I'm building if everything turns out as I planned, sooner or later I'll have a bunch of hybrids destroying the Dark Dimension's colonies"

"Hybrids? What the hell is that?"

"You after Bonnie helps me to transfer the werewolf gene into your vampire blood"

"Is that what you did to the Matt guy?"

"Not quite, it was a lot easier with him because he already had the werewolf gene. He just needed a little help to trigger it"

"What makes you think it'll work on me?" This guy was complete nuts!

"You have the potential to be a powerful hybrid because when you died; you waked up already as a vampire because your father's blood-an Original- ran through your veins when you were a mortal" Always learning more about my godamn life.

"So what? You're going to teach me how to howl at the moon!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to be your lap dog"

"You'll be better than that, there won't exist a single weapon that could kill you, you'll be faster enough to complete a travel around the globe in less than a clasp of the fingers, your strength will be unmeasured and unpredictable"

"Unmeasured enough to kill you?"

He laughed shortly, "You wouldn't"

"Tell me a good reason why you deserve to live. Oh wait! There isn't!"

"What if I tell you there is a way to bring Elena back?"

...

"We'll speak about that later after you make that travel around the globe" He stood up and sighed. "Sweethearts you can start doing what you do best"

Both of the polarized windows illuminated to reveal Bonnie and her sister, one on each window. They looked at each other first and then at Klaus. "We are ready" Bonnie's lips muttered.

A weird kind of panic started to grow inside of me. I watched Klaus leave the room from the same way he had entered.

"Hey! What's going to happen to me now? Klaus get your Blondie ass back here now!"

I struggled to sit down. I looked over to the sisters; both of them had their eyes closed.

The panic inside of me was getting worse; I took a view of the handcuffs and realized they weren't soaked in verbain or anything else. I slowly but firmly broke the handcuffs then I went with the ones on my ankles.

I stood up and tried to break down the door but it was made of the same material the container they use to bring us here.

I tried with the walls Klaus had made his 'entrance'.

"Come on! Open up!" I launched at the walls desperately.

"Arg!" I felt a pounding pain inside my head. I turned to the witches.

Mary was moving his mouth rapidly and Bonnie was staring at me intently.

"Bonnie what are you doing? Stop it!" I groaned. The pain intensified.

"Damn it Bonnie!" I stumbled to where the window she was in. "Listen to me," I was breathing heavily "I now you're mad because of what I said to you earlier, but none of that is entirely true"

_**Keep saying that to yourself.**_

I coughed, the pain only got worse. I fall down to my knees.

_You're doing this only because you hate me, and I don't blame you for that. I, myself hate me even more than you hate me._

_**You don't even have a clue of how hard I'm containing myself to not kill you right now.**_

Ok now I was about to pass out. The pain had got me laying and twisting on the floor. I vaguely could see or hear a thing that wasn't my head pounding.

Didn't know how much time it passed but I never have wished the death like this before.

Guess this was the moment you began to ask for forgiveness for all my sins, to ask for mercy to the Lord. I wondered if there was even a heaven for vampires, because after all I was already on hell.

The pain had gone to the point I no longer felt a thing, maybe it was time to let go. In the end I didn't find a reason to hold onto life, or in my case, to immortality.

I allowed my eyes to close.

**Boonie's POV**

He wasn't fighting anymore. He became too still even for a vampire. I looked over to my sister who had stop chanting.

"I think I killed him" I said alarmed and we both got out and entered the white room.

Mary stroked his head and looked at me. "He just passed out" I felt kind of relief when she said that.

"Let's continue the transformation spell" I said. We started chanting. After some minutes passed, we ended the spell.

"It's done" Mary said, "Do you have the venom?"

I nodded and took out the large syringe off the case I was holding.

I sighed deeply while holding the sharp syringe.

"Are you sure you can do this, Bon?" She asked me with concern. "I know you still have feelings for him even after all he has done to you" She took my hands into hers, "We can find out a way out of this, we can escape but we need his help"

"And what if we can't? Klaus still has an army of werewolves, even with Damon's help we won't make it out the door" I backed away from her and came to kneel down next to Damon. "I have to do this" I grabbed the syringe firmly and stabbed him directly to his heart.

"Aaaarg!" Damon coughed loudly and he began to convulse in pain. I watched with horror how the venom started to spread from his bare chest to his shoulders and neck to his lower body. I was to immerse in my shock state I didn't notice when Klaus appeared.

"I'm guessing we may have exceeded with the quantity of the venom" He casually said.

I turned to shot him a 'are you kidding me?' glare. "We _may _have exceeded? He's convulsing because of the pain!"

"Ok let me fix it!" He yelled back and got near enough to grab Damon's head and snap his neck. I ran out o breath, Damon had stopped moving.

"You killed him..." I breathed out.

"Not quite, he'll wake up in any moment" He simply said, "Now ladies your job is done" Two werewolves step up to grab Mary by her arms; I stood up and started following them before they had to drag me.

"No no, you are staying here with me" Klaus stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Bonnie! What is h-"That was all I heard from Mary before they took her away.

I shook his hand off, "Why else would you need me?" I snap at him.

"Because he has awoken"

I frowned at him until I realized what he what he was talking about. I looked over to where Damon was laying but he was no longer on the floor, he was back on his feet and looking at his arms and chest, he kind of look like if he was a cave man.

"He's just disoriented" Klaus informed me when he noticed my confuse and concern countenance.

"What do you mean disoriented?" I asked cautiously without taking my eyes away from Damon.

"Hey you! Are you hungry?" Klaus shouted at him and he jumped alarmed and turned into a defensive position.

I looked horrified at Klaus. What did he meant by asking him that?

Damon's eyes were watching us closely and for a moment his eyes flashed with an unnatural green color and he showed us his brand new and sharper teeth.

"You're probably starving, but don't worry I have the perfect meal for you" He said and before I had a chance to react he grabbed me by the neck with one hand and lift me in front of him.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I struggled to get free. Was he been serious?

"Sorry darling but in order to complete the transformation Damon has to drink from a vampire, and honestly I don't think he would resist the idea of sucking every drop of blood from you"

Panic started to grow inside of me.

"Let's make this a little faster for you" Klaus told me before he snapped a piece of flesh from my neck.

I yelled in pain and cursed him.

"Now who's hungry?" He said cheerfully and I noted how Damon's semblance changed. Now he looked at me with desire and hunger.

"No, no please NO!" I tried my best to get free from Klaus' hold.

"It'll be fast darling, just close your eyes" He whispered in my ear before throwing me to Damon and got out of the room.

I ended up launching at him and we both fell to the floor.

I groaned _damn he was too hard_; blood was still dripping from neck. I looked over to Damon he was still getting off the stupor of our collision. I took advantage of the moment and tried to drag myself away from.

I heard him growled and I turned my attention to him. He had gotten to his feet and was breathing heavily.

Right now I didn't recognize him anymore; his eyes had turned blacker than usual.

"Damon?" I called out hopping he could recognize me. His facial expression changed a little when I said his name. "Damon it's me Bonnie"

The next thing I knew he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to a wall. He had his head jerked to the side and was studying me intently. I couldn't focus or thing on other thing that wasn't his black eyes.

He ran a finger through my injured neck and stared at my blood that dripped from his finger. He tasted and closed his eyes in delight.

"Damon"

He opened his eyes instantly.

I didn't realize I was shaking until I raised my hand to touch his face.

He stared at my hand as if I was going to attack him.

"Don't worry I mean no harm to you" I breathed out. The hold he had on my neck started to loosen. "If blood is what you really want, take it" Maybe I was being foolish, but if he really wanted to kill me he should have done it by now.

He took a glance to my neck and then back at me. "Just please don't kill me" I pleaded and closed my eyes.

Like I expected, I felt his sharp teeth sank through my already injured neck. I felt how the blood was been suck out of my veins, even Damon's hold on me tighten.

A couple of seconds passed, some minutes passed and I started to fee dizzy.

"Damon... Damon please don't kill me" I whispered to him.

_**It has to look like I killed you, either way he would find out.**_

"You're back..." I breathed out suddenly feeling happy.

"Shhh!" He stopped drinking but did not raised his head to looked at me, he knew Klaus was watching us

_Did it work? You are a hybrid now?_

_**I'm not quite sure... I feel different... Better actually, but I still don't see myself howling at the moon.**_

I smiled but quickly erased it afraid of Klaus finding out.

_So what's the plan?_

_**We're going to fake your death. Now!**_

He released me and let me fall to the floor, I played along and closed my eyes and lay still.

I heard Damon's heavy breathing and then someone entering the room.

"For a moment I thought you wouldn't be able to do it, but like always you manage to amaze me" Klaus told him, "Let me tell you a secret, it wasn't necessary for you to drained her in order to complete the transition I made that up I thought it'll be a nice touch to confirm your killer side is on"

_That bastard!_

Damon growled at him.

"So what you're not going to talk?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm glad you asked that, I have big plans for you Damon, but first were going to look for your brother and make him a hybrid too, we still have a witch left and we have to take down what's left of Elijah's kingdom" He sighed, "It was a pity to have to kill her she had so many potential... However we got to go there is so much to do" He began to walk away.

"I would like to take her body with me" Damon demanded "I want to give her the respective treat she deserves"

"Ok bring her, she may want to see this" He chuckled.

"Idiot" Damon groaned.

_**Now I'm going to lift you, stay still and don't make a sound.**_

I felt his strong arms picking me up bridal style and pressed me against his bare chest.

"Everything is going to be fine" He whispered to me. I blindly believed his words, as long as we stayed together.

He started walking out the room following Klaus to god knows were.

Now I felt the cool breeze of the night, apparently we have left the building.

"This would be your private transportation" Klaus told him when we stopped walking.

"This is the same container you used to bring us here" Damon exclaimed.

"Yes it is, I don't want to risk you running away after all I've accomplished" He replied, "Are you going to travel with the corpse or you want to put it with the luggage?"

"_She _is coming with me, I don't want to risk you throwing her out there somewhere" He mostly growled back at him before he stepped into the container and the box was sealed.

"It's safe now Bonnie" He whispered to me after he laid me down on the cold container.

"God it feels to good to open my eyes again" I said as I stretched my muscles, "Hmm I forgot how narrow this place was we can barely sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

I glanced at Damon how was starring at my neck.

I touched the dried blood I still had, "It has healed already" I assured him.

"That's good" He nodded and laid back on a wall and crossed his arms around his knees, "Are you thirsty or something? Because I took a lot of blood from you" His face was full with concern and guilt.

"I'm fine" I told him.

Some minutes passed and none of us said anything.

"Bonnie... About of what I've told you later... I know that somehow I managed to hurt you and I... I wanted to apologize for that" His voice was so low I barely heard him, he fixed his midnight eyes on me, "You don't deserve being treat like I treat you, and I hate myself for that I... I will understand if you don't forgive if you hate me and want to kill me I'll totally understand" He was speaking louder now, "I don't think there's something I could do for all the pain I have inflicted to you"

"Yes, yes there is" I got nearer to him, "You can fight Damon, for us" I ran a hand through his face, "I don't know how or why but, I love you Damon" I started to plant soft kisses around his neck and jaw line while I talked, "Even after all you have done to me, I love you Damon Salvatore"

"But I don't deserve you" He whispered back at me.

"We'll you can go ahead and earn me" I let out a smile.

He smiled too and started kissing back.

* * *

><p>OK, so you all realize this story is getting to it's end right? I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had writting this story as well as reading all your reviews :3<br>I really hope you liked this chapter and obviously in next chapter there'll finally be more BAMON :) Thank you som much for your patience.  
>Now please tell me what did you think, write whatever it comes to your mind about this chapter!<p> 


	24. Chapter 25

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for your lovely reviews! 3  
>Here you have a late-Christmas gift, Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>»Plan B«<strong>

The tumbling of the container stopped signalizing we have reached our destiny. It was faster than we thought it was going to be.

I stretched lazily and rolled to my side and found Damon laying next to me with his glittering black eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked him and couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing, it's just that you've never looked so beautiful" His gorgeous face was resting comfortably on his palm. My smile turned bigger.

I leaned closer to him and plant a soft kiss on his cool but yet warm lips.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I pleaded while I continued kissing him.

He chuckled and kissed me back.

"So what's the plan?" I used all the willpower I could muster to back away from him.

He sighed deeply, "Well we'll have to keep faking your death, and when we are closer enough to-" Damon stopped talking.

Suddenly we heard a soft thump and then the top of the container came down.

"You thought I was foolish enough to buy your fake death act?" Klaus' angry voice said. The light it came by outside let us blindfolded; we didn't have time to react, I felt someone grabbing me by the armpits and dragged me out and away from Damon.

"Damon!" I yelled in panic. I heard him fight in the distance but I couldn't see a thing, my eyes were slowly getting used to the bright light. At first I thought we were in an open space because of the lighting but now I realized we were inside of an enormous and abandoned fabric.

"Stop beating down my warriors or I would hurt your witch seriously!" Ok so Klaus was the one holding me and now he had a threatening stake pointing at my heart. Now that I could see clearly, I saw how Damon frizzed at the middle of a fight and immediately a whole bunch of men hold him back. "You should thank me I bought you some time with your... How do you call her? Little bird?"

He glared furiously at Klaus. "Let her GO!"

Klaus withdrew the stake before speaking, "You should've consider leaving her body back in the Netherworld, maybe then she wouldn't be put through all this mess" He dragged me over to a corner in which long chains with handcuffs hung from the ceiling. "Caroline, love could you give me a hand please?"

Caroline, blonde and tall walked towards us, "Ca-Caroline?" I stammered I couldn't take my eyes away from her. "What are you doing here?" I breathed out.

"Hi Bonnie" She smiled at me "And hello to you!" she passionately kissed Klaus.

What the hell was happening here? Since when these two were secretly lovers? And what about Tyler? Caroline was cheating on him!

I was about to take advantage of their little love scene when Klaus stepped away, "Now love, can you help me with her"

She licked her lips and gladly obeyed him; both of them handcuffed me to the ceiling. The chains were a little higher for me and my feet were barely touching the floor, my arms were been roughly pulled.

"What are you up to Klaus? Leave her out of this!"

The recently discovered couple turned to Damon.

"You were the one who brought her into this, besides maybe it wasn't a bad choice at all; now I have something I can threaten you with"

"You big piece of-" Damon started to walk towards Klaus dragging all the men that were 'holding' him along with him. Guess he is stronger than he thought.

"Don't even think about it! Caroline you know what to do"

Faster than a bullet Caroline daggered me on one leg.

"Aaaah" I groaned in pain and watched how the blood started dripping from my injured thigh.

Damon's eyes stud out in horror as he stopped walking further.

"Now take another step forward and the next thing I would dagger will be her pretty face" Caroline shoot him a devilish grin.

"Now you! Handcuff him to the other chains and don't forget to reinforced them" Klaus ordered to his 'warriors' "And I want someone pointing a stake to the witch's heart, I don't want to take any risks"

They did as he ordered and handcuffed Damon next to me.

"I have some important calls to do now, hear me out" Klaus said reluctantly to his men, "If _he _tries to do even the tiniest move _you_ won't hesitate on killing her, understood?" All of the ten werewolves nodded obediently. "I'll see you again in a short period of time" He winked at both of us before walking out of the spacious factory holding hands with slutty Caroline.

"Bonnie" Damon whispered and all the men surrounding us jumped in alert -or I rather say: in fear. "Don't be pussys I'm just talking to her!" The werewolves relaxed a bit but did not take their eyes off him AND did not stop pointing the stake at me. "How is your leg?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't feel anything now" I replied to him, my eyes started to get watery, "This is it, Damon? This is how we're going to live from now on? Doing whatever Klaus ask us to?"

"Bonnie don't cry" His eyes were trying to comfort me, "We're going to get out of this I promise" the look on his eyes was so intense and sincere; I wanted to believe in him, in his words... But right now nothing was certain.

"Klaus was right, you should have let me there or kill me, otherwise you wouldn't be passing through this you wouldn't be attached to me" I cried out, right now I couldn't care less of the ten werewolves witnessing our pitiful exchange of words. "I shouldn't have tell you that I have feelings for you and that I love you, you should've let me die"

"Stop it! Stop saying those ridiculous things!" He shouted and all of the men jumped again, "You can't change what I feel for you now! It's not your fault I've fallen in love with you"

"Of course it is my fault! If I haven't been so desperately trying to make our relationship work... God I'm so stupid!"

"And what if even before you felt something for me I already felt even the tiniest attraction towards you, huh?" I frowned at him and was about to argue when he continued talking, "What if I was already in love with you but my stupid sense of revenge blinded me? And all those times I tried my best to hurt were only pitiful tries to send you away so you could hate me and don't ever give me the opportunity of loving you..." he said those last words as if he had just realized the truth.

I let out the breath I was holding, this were fresh-REALLY fresh news for me. I took a couple of minutes to restart my brain, but still no words make it out off my lips.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked with a hint of bitterness.

I wasn't even able to look at him while I speak, "Guess I was stupid enough to keep trying"

He growled "Damn it Bonnie!" The werewolf that was holding the stake got it near to my heart in intent of threatening Damon. He inhale and exhale in an attempt to calm down, "its ok you see? I'm not going to hurt anybody" he told to the werewolves and then posed his eyes on mine.

"Bonnie you're not stupid ok?"

"Please Damon let's just not talk about this"

"You tried remember? When I yelled you back in the humans world, you told me to stay away from you" He was in the verge of breaking down, I've never seen him this _intense._ "But being the selfish guy I am, and then was when I realized how I really felt about you"

"I wished you have told me that before" I let out an ironic grin, "Then maybe we'll have saved a lot of fights to ourselves"

He stared at me dumbfounded when suddenly I started to cry.

"So-sorry it-s just th-that now I-I have realized ho-how pathetic my life is" I said through sobs. Tears won't stop falling from my eyes.

"Yeah it kind of is" Caroline said while she held the door open for Klaus.

All of us turned to look at them.

"Hey Damon, I brought I little present for you" Klaus was dragging someone with him. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Klaus revealed his latest achievement.

"Stefan!" I yelled.

He looked pretty disoriented and at first he didn't seem to recognize us but then he spoke. "Bonnie? Damon? We almost thought you were dead!"

"Isn't it enough for you with us? Why did you bring him into this" Damon pulled the chains with him when he started walking to Stefan.

"Easy Damon! Now I have two loved ones to threaten you with!"

"What's going on in here?" Stefan demanded. "Why are they chained? And what are those werewolves doing here?"

"Chain him too" Klaus ordered and another bunch of werewolves came from outside and handcuffed Stefan in another corner. "Now if you, my dear hybrid fails I'll have another Salvatore to play with" He said to Damon.

"Hybrid?! What are you guy's saying?" Stefan was struggling to get free.

"It won't work Stefan, don't bother" I told him.

"Please my men, unchain the hybrid so we can get this battle started"

"Battle? What battle, Klaus? Are you going to fight against your own?" Stefan was asking while two werewolves released Damon.

"Why don't you stop talking?" Klaus turned towards Stefan giving us his back.

I glanced at Damon who was staring back at me. Then I felt as if the world had gone into slow-motion.

_**Listen to me carefully Bonnie. I trust your witch powers can help you rip off those chains.**_

I frozen and felt the fear of what was going to happen next.

_Damon I-_

_**Please Bonnie I need you to be strong! We don't have much time. When I count to three you'll rip off the chains while I take down the werewolves around us. After you're done with the chains I want you to rip off Stefan's also with your magic. **_

I nodded and took a deep breath.

_**I want you to do want more thing for me. I want you to take care of Caroline.**_

_**Can you do that?**_

I nodded again and was about to began the spell.

_**One more thing.**_

I raised my head to look at him and we locked stares, "I love you" His lips formulated.

My heart melted and I wanted to shout at him that I loved him too.

_**One...**_

Wait!

_**Two...**_

_I love you too Damon Salvatore!_

_**Three!**_

* * *

><p>WE love you too Damon! lol!<br>Well what did you think? You like it?

Well I have three annoucements to make:  
>1. Next chapter is already done, they are only little details I have to fix, but probbably I'll post it on Monday's morning or maybe sooner...<br>2. Since this story is getting to it's end, I'm already working on another story that OF COURSE its about BAMON too and there might be some Klaroline and Mage and well Stelena too. In this story all characters will be human, apparently... So anyway I'll post a little summary on my next chapters if you want. I'll make me very happy to keep receiving your feedback 3  
>3. Just wanted to wish you: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!<br>Now please leave me a review :3


	25. Chapter 26

**My last chapter of the YEAR! Enjoy :)  
>Thanks so much for all who reviewed!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>»1 2 3 GO«<strong>

**Damon's POV**

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

I grabbed the first man I saw and ripped off his heart in a blink of an eye. They all turned at me at once and quickly turned into their full werewolf form.

"Let's get this party started" I smirked and began fighting with the wolfs.

Growls and groans were all I heard Oh! And also the sound of their last heartbeat when I ripped their hearts one by one. I even had to snap some necks with my brand new hybrid fangs.

God I was enjoying this fight!

**Bonnie's POV**

_**One...**_

_Wait!_

_**Two...**_

_I love you too Damon Salvatore!_

_**Three!**_

Immediately after Damon stopped counting I cast the spell as quickly as I could and watched amazed how it successfully worked. My hands were free!

Then I went to get the stake out of my thigh. I groaned loudly when it finally came out. I managed to catch Klaus' attention.

"How did you get free?" By the time he ended that question I focused my magic on Stefan's chains.

We both locked stares. _GO! _ I mentally yelled at him.

He obeyed and took Klaus by surprised by tackling him.

I turned my head to where Damon's was fighting with the now turned werewolves. He looked like he was having fun...

I shook my head and got back to earth. I looked around just in time to found Caroline about to attack Stefan while he was roughly fighting with Klaus.

"No you are not going anywhere" I rushed towards Caroline and pulled her by her blonde hair. She stumbled backwards and fell on top of me.

I quickly switched positions with her so I could be on top on her and started hitting her.

She groaned and threw me far away.

Now we were both standing face to face breathing heavily.

"Why are you with him Caroline? Why are you helping him?"

"That's none of your business!" She yelled at me and came towards me and I avoided her attack.

"Caroline I don't want to hurt you" I breathed out.

"Then just let me kill you" She came to me again but this time I didn't have the time to avoid her.

While we fought I heard some bone cracking but didn't know if they were hers or all mines. Now I was beginning to think if I... If I have no other choice than to kill her... I don't know if I'm going to be able of murdering her.

I kept avoiding her hits and just keeping my neck safe and away from her, but by the time it passed I was only getting weaker and she was getting thirstier for blood.

**Damon's POV**

Before I killed the last two werewolves

I saw Bonnie giving up on her fight with Caroline, she wasn't fighting anymore and she barely avoided Caroline's hits.

I glanced at Stefan, he wasn't doing too well either, Klaus somehow was faster than Stefan when it comes to avoiding.

"Aaah!" Bonnie screamed. I turned to look at her; Caroline had sunk her teeth on her neck.

I didn't think it twice; I rushed to where Bonnie was laying.

"Get off of her!"

I grabbed Caroline by her throat and lift her.

Bonnie scooted away while she pressed her neck in an attempt to stop the hemorrhage.

"Hey Klaus! Look at what I'm about to do to your girl" I shouted and waited until Klaus released the grip he had on my little brother. Caroline was grasping my hand trying to get free.

I made an attempt of hurting her and Klaus winced.

"Stop! Don't hurt her" He raised a hand at me pleadingly.

I smirked and tighten my hold on Caroline's neck.

"Damon stop!" Bonnie shouted.

I did not turn to look at her, I just kept squeezing her white neck until eventually her head will snap from her body.

"Please Damon" Bonnie was standing next to me. I wondered how she managed to be standing, she looked really hurt because of her fight "You're not like him, you're not a monster"

"Yes I am" I breathed out and looked at her in the eye. "He turned me into this- Take another step forward one of you and she'll be dead sooner!" I growled when Stefan tried to walk to me.

"Damon listen to me" She placed a soft hand on my cheek without taking her chocolate brown eyes away from mine. "I know you better than you think and I know you want to get revenge with him, but you don't have to put this on Caroline... She just made wrong choices with the people she got involve with" She got closed enough for me to feel her breath on my face, "You don't have to take this on her"

I took a deep breath and glanced at Caroline who kept her eyes barely open. I loosen the grip on her neck and let her fall freely to the floor where she started coughing.

Bonnie smiled proudly at me and then everything became a blurry mess. The next thing I knew Klaus had one arm around Bonnie's waist and the other had a dagger pointed at her heart.

"You may not had the guts to kill my girl but I'm so enjoying killing yours"

I grimaced and then spotted Caroline still coughing on the floor and before Klaus could say another world I regain my grip on her.

"Let her go!" He shouted at me.

"No you let _her _GO!" I shouted back.

We were both too busy glaring at each other that I've forgot about Stefan's existence. He jump out of nowhere and knocked Klaus, but failed when Klaus daggered him on the stomach and fell down.

"Stefan!" Bonnie cried out.

"NO!" I growled and starting walking forward.

"Slow down my man" Klaus warned me "I have another dagger here and I'm not afraid of using it on Bonnie like with your younger brother" He waved the dagger so I could see it and then pointed at Bonnie's heart.

My eyes were twitching with anger. I couldn't think clearly and a red fog clouded my vision. I began breathing heavily and felt how each one of my muscles pounded before I felt them stretch. I felt an incredible surge of power blazing like adrenaline through all my body.

"Amazing" Klaus whispered.

I growled and glance at Bonnie.

_**Go ahead I'll deal with Caroline!**_

I threw Caroline to one of the walls roughly before focusing on my target. I did it so fast Klaus had no time to avoid me, I let Bonnie enough time to get free from Klaus and run away.

"Now I'm _so _enjoying killing you!" I told him before everything became red and I lose control.

**Bonnie's POV**

Somehow I managed to get away from the tremendous fight going on behind me. I let myself to sit for a moment and took a couple of minutes to think things straight and to regain some energy. I still had some ribs and other bones broken, for that I needed to drink blood. I looked over to my thigh, only a barely visible blood stain remained on my black jeans. Until that moment I realized we hadn't had a chance to change our clothes since the day we left the Kingdom to visit the human's world; it seemed like it happened weeks ago... But it was only just two days ago.

A tear fell from my eyes and I brushed it instantly. This was not the best time to get sentimental Bonnie! I scolded myself. There'll be time to think things clearly... I hoped.

Something moved under the destroyed wall leftovers. I took a deep breath and got up.

Caroline rose from a mountain of small pieces of concrete and shot me a death glare.

I was too exhausted physically to fight again, so this time I recalled my last magic resources to keep Caroline away. Like before I knew I wasn't able of killing.

She took some steps -intentionally slow towards me as if frighten me.

At least she gave me enough time to formulate a spell to keep her steady. She fell on her knees and groaned while grasping her head.

_Please Damon be fast!_

I pleaded and took a peek over my shoulder to watch how the confrontation was going.

I froze with horror while I took in the bloody scene taking part just a few feet away from me.

Damon, shirtless and splattered with blood had gross fully ripped off some body parts from Klaus. But that wasn't the scariest part yet, what really frightened me was Damon's face... It was a weird combination of his vampire features with his werewolf side. And his eyes... Looked demonically amused and he had a wide devilish grin while he tortured Klaus -who wasn't able of moving a finger.

I couldn't keep watching that so I turned my head and focused on keeping Caroline unaware of what was happening to her... Lover, I guess. I felt bad for her somehow, she was losing her loved one in an obnoxious form; I couldn't imagine loosing Damon in that way...

I shook my head and focused on the spell. I just hoped time passed faster.

One minute passed... A couple of minutes passed... It had passed almost fifteen minutes and I was getting too exhausted to keep the spell working and the torture of Klaus didn't _hear_ as if it was ending soon.

Caroline was just about to faint, I stopped the spell and hit her hard so she could faint faster. Stefan needed some help... If he still was breathing.

I walked towards him, my knees were shaking but I obliged them to kneel down next to Stefan.

I pushed him until I rolled him so he could be resting on his back and examined his injury. The dagger had perforated his stomach deeply; I grasp it and pulled it out in a sharp movement. Stefan just winced but did not make a sound; he was unconscious because of all the blood he has lost. I felt some relief when the injury started healing, slowly but secure.

I glanced at Damon and wanted to tell him the great news, that his brother was alive and healing. But he was still into snapping every limp from Klaus's body.

"Damon" I called out under my breath. He didn't hear me.

I stood up and walked carefully toward he was sitting on the floor giving me his bare back.

"Damon" I said again in a low whisper.

He stopped moving abruptly. I got closer enough to see over his head. I gasped and raised a hand to cover my mouth.

Klaus's body was no longer recognizable.

My knees failed and I ended on the floor close to Damon.

I needed to be strong... For the both us.

Carefully keeping my eyes away from the bloody mess, I raised a trembling hand to touch Damon's shoulder. He flinched but did not turn to me.

"Damon?" He was starting to scare me.

"I am a monster" He breathed out as if he just realized what he have done.

"No don't say that, you did what you had to do you saved us and our world from Klaus' hands" I was glad my voice came out firmly. "You didn't have a choice, Damon"

I scooted nearer to him so I could see at least his profile. His hands and mouth were soaked in blood and well there were more blood stains on his jeans and body. He was staring at the blood-stained floor with a confused and painful semblance.

"It's all over now Damon, we can go home" Tears started strolling down my cheeks. I felt a rollercoaster of feelings all at once: pain, happiness, relief, fear, love... All at once.

He finally looked up at me and his eyes reflected he was feeling exactly how I felt. He put his strong arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I let out a sob and pressed myself closer to him. Either one of us wanted to let the other go; we needed to hold to each other for support. We both were exhausted and hurt.

"I love you" He muttered on my ear and kissed me twice on my cheek. I laced my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" I said.

* * *

><p>For an unknonw reason I wanted to cry when I was writting this last part... I whished sohard Damon hugged me shirtless! Lol!<br>Thank you so far for all of you that still are reading my story specially to all who continued reading it from the beginning :3  
>I'll be posting the summary of my new story on the next chapter, thanks a lot!<br>One more thing, leave me your last review of the 2012! c:


	26. Chapter 27

**Hey! So here is the next to the last chapter of this story! So far I want to thank all who still reading this story, you've been amazing! Thanks for all your reviews, I hope still recieve them on my new story, whose summary you'll find at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>»Home, sweet home«<strong>

After visiting the human's world, going to Elena's house, letting Elena enter my body, kissed by Damon, fighting with Damon, being kidnapped by Klaus, making a deal with Klaus, turning Damon into a hybrid, faking my death, Damon finally admitting his feelings towards me, killing all those werewolves, healing Stefan, dealing with Klaus... We were finally walking home.

I looked up at Damon who had an arm laced over my shoulders while we walked, he stared down back at me and smiled before kissing me in a way... I just couldn't explain. The 'kind of a moon' above us guided the way back to the kingdom.

Stefan's was walking next to us holding an unconscious Caroline in his arms. After arguing if she deserved or not to live; we ended up agreeing that decision wasn't for us to make it was the court of judges back at the Kingdom who will dictate what was going to be her faith -a subject which brought me to thing to what happened to my father.

I sighed and both brothers turned to look at me. "What is it, Redbird?" Damon asked.

"I-I just remembered what happened to my father" My voice broke on the last word.

Damon hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"He died protecting his own, Bonnie" Stefan assured me.

I backed away a little from Damon to look at Stefan. We have stopped walking.

"You-you were there when it happen? You saw him die?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly but I assure you Bonnie, he protected his nation from Klaus's paws with his mere life" his leaf green eyes showed he believed his own words.

I sighed again and wanted to ask something else, but then I understood why Stefan didn't want to go into details. He told me just what I needed to know.

"Guess you would be our official King from now on, brother" Stefan was saying when we retook our walk.

"Me? I don't know anything about _leading"_ Damon replied back anguished.

"Well you better learn"

We both laughed at Damon's intrigued expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you" I whispered to him and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you two finally got along" Stefan spoke up,

I smiled at him and Damon added "Yeah what we have is... Special" He winked at me.

"Look at that" Stefan's eyes focused on something ahead of us, "There's your fan club, big bro" A bunch of people waited for us on the other side of the gigantic gate that signalized we have reached the Kingdom.

As soon as we walk passed the gate everyone cheered and shouted gratefully towards us.

"What's happening?" Damon asked on my ear.

"I think they're happy" I replied without taking my eyes off all the vampire around us, "You saved them Damon they're just showing you how grateful they are" I couldn't stop smiling; they'd transmitted me their joy.

Finally we were at home, sweet home.

"Bonnie! My gosh are you okay?" Mary came rushing from over the tons of people.

"Mary!" I cried out and went to hugged her. "How-how did you get here?" I backed away to looked at her.

"Klaus' werewolves released me near the village and I ran all the way here, and how do _you_ got here? Where is Klaus and why is Caroline unconscious? Is she dead?"

"No she's just fainted, Klaus is dead" I replied and looked up at Damon, "Damon saved us"

"Bonnie, Stefan!" Someone else shouted and then Dereck, Meredith and Sage came running towards us with Katherine close behind.

Stefan handed Caroline over to a couple of guards and they took her inside the castle.

"Stefan, Oh Stefan I thought I lost you!" Katherine ran towards Stefan and he lifted her lacing his arms around her and kissing her.

"Bonnie what happened? Are you all ok?" Meredith asked with concern.

"Well were still in one piece" Damon said sarcastically.

Both, Meredith and Dereck turned to stare at him.

"What happened to you?" Dereck asked him and had a weird glint on his eyes.

Damon's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dereck started walking around Damon, examining him. "Something changed, I can feel it"

Everyone around us became still and quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Sage asked, "He looks the same"

Damon started to get upset.

Out of nowhere Dereck took out a stake and put it through Damon's heart.

"Whoa man! What is your problem?" Sage growled.

We all gasped in horror, "Are you insane!" I yelled at him and rushed to Damon. "Oh my god" I cried out.

Damon stared down at the stake on his chest and then pulled it out without even flinching.

"That must have killed you" Meredith pointed out breathlessly.

I frowned and watched amazed how the wound on Damon's bare chest disappeared.

"It's because he is a hybrid" Dereck announced to the expectant crowd. "He can't be either harm or killed"

"And you had to prove it like that? You should've just asked!" I was still mad at the fact he almost killed him, even if that was impossible now, I mean what if he wasn't a hybrid? He would've been dead by now.

"Is that what Klaus did to you, brother?" Stefan broke in.

Damon appeared speechless and just shrugged.

"Actually, Bonnie and I did it" Mary spoke up, "Klaus _made _us do it" she shivered and Dereck went to hug her.

"How? Did he make a wolf bite him?" Sage asked.

"Or maybe he bite the wolf" Someone else suggested.

"That has no sense, he must obviously just-"

"Ok is enough!" I called out, "We really need some rest it's been an exhausting two days, so please can you stop asking questions?"

Everyone nodded ashamed and stepped aside so we could enter the castle. "Thanks" I muttered and grabbed Damon's hand before starting walking. While we passed, people started bending their heads as in sign of respect.

As soon as we entered the castle I looked up at Damon, "Are you ok?" I asked concerned when I saw the expression of his face.

"Yeah I'm just... Disturbed"

"I'm so sorry they've made you uncomfortable but you know they're happy we're back and alive, they're grateful we-"

"No it's no that, it's just... It's just that what happened out there... With Dereck, it kind of... Blew me off"

"I don't understand" I frowned and tried hard to read his facial expression, "Are you mad at him?"

"No, actually he made me realize what have I become"

"Damon I already told you, you're not a monster you did what you had to do" I started walking up the gigantic stairs and he followed me.

"No Bonnie that's not what I meant, now I realized that when I first became a vampire I thought I was invincible and immortal... But still that dagger would have kill me" He began to say and stop walking when we reached the top of the stairs. "Now I understand how much I changed and what Klaus said was true, but I still cannot completely understand why that night when Matt and I fought... Why did he die? Wasn't he supposed to be a hybrid, like me?" His midnight eyes stared at me full of confusion.

"Because you're nothing like him, Damon" I replied and took one of his hand on both of mine reassuringly, "remember you come for a powerful linage of blood, your father was one of the Originals and your transformation was nothing like Matt's; he triggered the curse that was already on his blood and with you we inserted it on your veins"

He chuckled "Who would have thought a boring-life waiter from Fell's Church was going to be a vampire slash werewolf hybrid son of an Original vampire and a mortal human"

I smiled back at him "Who would have thought a vampire slash witch was going to fall in love with a hybrid with the sweetest smile and the most perfect body I've ever seen"

He shot me an ear to ear smile before kissing me.

"Get a room, brother" We heard Stefan said and I quickly backed away from Damon, flushed.

"We were just about to, Little brother" Damon replied unaffected.

Stefan chuckled, "Good night" he said before he and Katherine walk passed us.

"Come on let's go" Damon grabbed my hand and lead the way to our quarters, "You know I should write a book about my life, It'll sell like just-baked bread" He thought and I laughed.

**Damon's POV**

We entered our beloved quarters and immediately felt the sweet feeling of being home, at last.

"I'm going to get us something to drink" Bonnie announced before going further into the living room and turning left into the kitchen.

I walked forward into the living room and glanced around expectantly, it felt like an eternity since we've last been here.

"Here you go" Bonnie shook me out of my trance and handed me over a glass of blood.

"Thank you, miss" I said to her and noticed something changed on her. "Cheers" I raised my glass a little before drinking it until it was empty.

"Hmm this did not even settle my thirst" I grimaced.

"Ma-maybe I should get us a full blood bag" She stammered a little before she went to the kitchen.

I frowned... Was she acting nervous? Why should she be nervous? We were safe now.

I watched how she opened the double door fridge and took out two blood bags and turned to walk when she noticed I was staring at her, she blushed and looked at the floor all the way into the living room.

She handed me the transparent bag without a word. I opened it and drink it immediately while I watched her every movement.

When she ended drinking she took a peek at me and caught me staring at her again, then automatically her eyes looked other place but at me.

"It's something wrong, Bonnie?" I got nearer to her, "Is someone else here?" I asked under my breath.

I finally got her to look up at me, "No there is no one else here besides you and me, why are you asking?" I noticed she was trembling a little.

"Then why are you acting so weird? It seems like something is bothering you, you even seem nervous" I let the empty blood bag fell freely on the coffee table.

"I'm not nervous" She lied.

A funny thought came to my mind and I started walking even closer to her until just a paper thin glass fitted between us. "Do I make you nervous?" I whispered to her and felt how she shivered.

I was very aware of my lacking of shirt and her sweet aroma so close to me.

"Does this make you nervous?" I trailed with one hand the line from the back of her ear and down her neck.

She managed to shook her head and breathlessly said "No"

I smirked; "Ok so I'm guessing this doesn't disturb you either" I started planting soft kisses all over her neck and up.

I heard her released the breath she was holding "Not even a little"

I bit my lower lip holding back chuckle and continued kissing her jaw line "I can do this _all_ night"

She groaned finally giving up and laced her arms around my neck before crashing her soft lips on mine.

Now I couldn't fight chuckling, I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her.

"You're so weak" I muttered while her lips were still on mine

_**Yeah, I guess I am.**_

"That's why I love you"

We started stumbling everywhere like a tornado until we reached the bedroom.

We crashed on the enormous bed and did not stop to catch our breath. Thank god vampirism!

I had never thought I would've enjoyed being a vampire like right now. Having Bonnie's cool and soft body this close to mine only made me realized heaven does exist.

I never wanted to let her go ever again. I stopped kissing her to stare at her.

"What it is?" She asked breathlessly, her chocolate brown eyes brighten full with emotion.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you" I told her and before she had a chance to reply I continued kissing her.

* * *

><p>So they finally decided to consummate their marriage! Hope you like it, now you could leave me your 'next to the last' review :) <p>

**.:SUMMARY:.**

**July 25, 1965. Italy.**

**I was pointing a gun at him and he was pointing a gun to an unarmed Matt. "Drop the gun!" I shouted panicked. He posed his black eyes on me and smirked before pulling the trigger of his weapon.**

Ok so this is the short version of the summary. So basically Bonnie and her friends (Matt, Tyler, Alaric, Meredith, Elena, Caroline and even Katherine!) enlisted to the army on a secret mission to the Republic of Italy -home of the Salvatores! So far that is all I can tell you :)  
>Now I have to apologize for all this delay-as always. But this time the reason was precisely this story, I had to search for the perfect backround for it and it requiered a lot of history research, and gosh I hate history!<br>Anyway the last chapter of this story is already done! I'll upload it probbably next week :)


	27. The End

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I can't believe I actually done this story! I have to thank you all who reviewed, favorite, followed, etc this story and me THANKS A LOT!**

**Anonymous responses:**

**Meagan:Thanks for your words, I'll work on that! :)**

**BABYA:I'm sad its ending too! But that's why I'm going to keep me bussy with my next story. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**NOW PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>»The End«<strong>

**Bonnie's POV**

Slowly, I felt how I was emerging from unconsciousness. I felt the soft warm of the sunrays on my face; I smiled but did not open my eyes. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I rolled to my side and blinked twice before finally opening my eyes.

I found Damon staring at me, his face was resting on his palm and his eyes were glowing intently.

I couldn't help but smile when my eyes fixated on his gorgeous face. I felt a tug on my heart and my face warmed up when Damon smiled back at me.

"What?" I asked him when he kept staring at me without saying a word.

"Your hair... It's a mess" He chuckled.

My expression turned hurt and embarrassed.

"But I like it, you look _wild _almost like a lioness" He smirked before leaning to kiss me.

"Wait" I said and he backed away instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Is that a bite mark on your neck?"

"What? This?" He pointed at the barely visible half circle on his neck, "You did this, remember?"

"Me?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I bite you too, I guess we went a little over the edge" He laughed and I blushed when I touched the marks on my neck.

He rounded me with his strong arm and pulled me towards him.

"We could live on this bed forever, don't you think?" He whispered while he planted small kisses on my neck.

I giggled, "But what would we eat?"

"We can share blood, like last night" His lips climbed their way up to mine.

Every time he kissed me I was unable to formulate a coherent thought. I just wanted him to never stop kissing me. I could say last night was not only the best night ever but the best night of my whole existence.

Vaguely I heard a knocking on the door, it sounded urgent. But we didn't pay much of attention.

The knocking continued, I tried to back away from Damon but he didn't let me.

"Damon" I muttered through his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Someone's knocking"

"Who cares?"

The knocking became incessant.

"Ok I'll go" I told him before pulling the sheets to cover me.

He groaned and buried his face on the pillows.

I went to the bathroom and picked up a bathrobe and put it over before answering the door. On my way there I stopped and looked at myself on the entrance mirror.

"God he was right, my hair is a mess" My reflect showed how blushed my face was -even my lips were almost the same red my hair was not to mention how swollen they were. And well my hair... It looked like a tornado had taken place on my head, I tried to comb it with my fingers but it was useless.

I took a deep breath before answering the door. This was going to be so embarrassing.

"Whoa Bonnie! What happened to you hair?" Sage exclaimed as soon as I opened the door.

He was standing next to a surprised Stefan.

"Hi guys" I said shyly.

"Good morning Bonnie, we just came by to-" Stefan was saying politely when Sage interrupted him, "Did we come by in a wrong moment? Where's Damon?"

"Uh- he is um"

"I'm right here" Damon appeared behind me and lace one arm over my shoulder. We all turned to look at him; he had put on black jeans only.

"Oh my man! You finally decided to consummate your marriage, I'm so proud of you" Sage said overly excited before punching Damon playfully on the shoulder.

Damon just smiled and my face couldn't be any redder than my hair right now.

Stefan noticed my embarrassment and changed the topic quickly, "So I was saying, we came here to inform you there's is a conference kind of meeting-thing taking part in just a couple of hours and you two need to be there"

"What's the meeting about?" I asked.

"The announcement if Damon it's going take the throne or not, we need a king desperately" The three of us stared at Damon who seemed unaffected.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll leave you so you can get ready" Stefan said before walking away and Sage winked at us before following him

"Thanks" I murmured and we both stepped into our home and closed the door behind.

"So?" I asked him.

"So what?" He turned to look down at me.

"Are you going to accept the _crown_?"

"I thought that was included in the package when _they_ brought me here" He answered with a hint of bitterness, "I thought I didn't have a choice and that I was _meant _to be the inheritor to the god damn throne"

"Well maybe people think you should decide whether accept the throne or not"

He didn't reply he just stood there in silence staring at the distance.

"I'll let you alone so you could thing straighter" I started walking to the bathroom's direction when he suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready for the meeting" I told him.

"But it isn't until a couple of hours" He let out a bright smile. I stared at him puzzled and was about to ask something when he spoke again, "I have other things in mind to do before getting ready" he smirked and before I got a chance to react he lifted me _bridal_ style and rushed to our bedroom.

**Damon's POV**

We were waiting -impatiently- on a large room for the so called meeting to get started. I haven't make out my mind of what decision to make, I mean I didn't really though I have so much of a choice when they brought me here in the first place and now they're letting me decide? What the hell was wrong this people!

I was pacing back and forth around the large mahogany room.

Why didn't they tell me that when they first brought me here? I mean they could've saved a lot of time and a lot of pain for me!

"Damon please stop pacing" Bonnie told me from over the loveseat she was sitting on. She had put on a long silky Shapiro dress and had pinned her hair up. "Come sit with me" She patted the empty seat next to her with the silk matching gloves she was wearing.

I obeyed her and sat next her. I was wearing a plain black tuxedo and a silk black tie, as usual.

She placed a reassuring hand on top of mine. "I'll support you on either choice you make, Damon"

I sighed, "I don't think I'm ready to be a leader and not less a king" I got up again and started pacing desperately "I mean, I couldn't even memorize a client's order I wasn't even a good waiter and now they expect me to be a _king_!"

She got up dragging the dress tail behind her. "Damon if you are not ready for this then just don't do it, someone else will take the responsibility, maybe Stefan will" Her big brown eyes stared at me understandingly.

I grimaced and turned my back on her. I was mad at myself for discharging all of this on her. I closed my eyes and regain my composure before turning back to her.

"Bonnie?" I said before turning and find out she had her eyes closed and a hand pressing her forehead. "Are you ok?" I got nearer to hold her when she seemed about to faint.

"I don't know, I just feel dizzy -can vampires get dizzy?" She giggled and I looked at her concerned not just because of her state but with her behavior.

She noted my worried expression and quickly tried to recover, "its just-maybe I became dizzy for not feeding well, I mean we've been out there fighting and running without even drinking a drop of blood" I raised my eyebrows questioning. "Really Damon I'm fine" She stumbled a little and I grabbed her by the waist to support her.

"Bonnie, you're not ok let me take to that hospital thing you have in here" I started dragging her to the door.

"No see, I'm fine" She showed me she could stand by herself, "Besides the conference will start in any moment you have to be here, I'll go get some blood ok?" She kissed me quickly and got out of the room before I could even blink.

I just stood there frowning at the door and jumped in surprise when the door swung open.

"Damon are you ready?" Stefan appeared at the door wearing a deep gray satin tuxedo with black tie.

"I guess" I shrugged.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before nodding, "Ok let's go" I followed him to the hall and entered another door that lead to a second half floor flanked by large stairs on both sides.

I heard a multitude's ovation as soon as we entered. When you got closer enough to the stairs handrail you could saw the massive crowd of vampires shouting and clapping on the main floor beneath us.

I kind of began to feel nervous, I glanced back searching for Bonnie. I didn't find her.

"We've known what our world has lost and what we have been thru the last couple of days..." Stefan was saying when I glanced to look at him he invited to come closer; I smiled weirdly and took some steps forward. "But then this man standing next to me saved us" He smiled proudly at me and the crowd began clapping and shouting happily.

"Do you want to say something?" It was most of a statement than a question. I nodded bewildered and stepped forward.

"Uh well I'm the guy who kicked Klaus' ass" I heard a wave of laughter coming from the crowd and I smiled wryly at their reaction.

Soon I felt someone grabbing my hand, "Hey, I'm back" I looked down at Bonnie and smiled. She looked better and even happier.

"So, Damon" Stefan got my attention, "People here want to know, are you going to accept this compromise?"

I felt Bonnie squeezing my hand, "I believe it worth's the try" I smirked.

Stefan chuckled, "Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm honored to present you properly to your King and Queen"

The audience cheered happily and I felt a warm feeling invading me. _How silly!_

"Congratulations, Brother" My little brother came by to shake my hand and hugged me. "You're going to look stunning with your tiara on" I huffed and punched him playfully on the shoulder. He chuckled and then hugged Bonnie too.

"Are you going downstairs?" He asked us already heading to the stairs.

"What's going on downstairs?" I asked confused.

"Some sort of party"

"We'll catch up with you later" Bonnie answered for the both of us. Stefan nodded and climbed down the stairs.

"I'm so happy you accepted it" Bonnie hugged me as soon as were alone.

"Where is this sudden happiness coming from?" I laughed and hugged her back.

She avoided my eyes "I don't know maybe its part of becoming a parent…" her eyes met mine. She had the biggest smile on her heart-shaped face.

"What?" I exclaimed bewildered and backed away a little to look at her. "Is it possible?" I couldn't believe it, I was scared but at the same time kind of happy –even my hands were shaking.

"We're going to have a _baby_?" I asked her breathlessly.

She nodded speechless and tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes.

I hugged her again and lifted her. She giggled and laced her arms around my neck. "We're going to be parents" I said to her ear and realizing it to myself.

"I know, I know!" She said cheerfully.

"I love you" I told her staring straight to her glittering eyes.

"I love you" She replied back before crashing her silk lips on mine.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>It finally ended! What did you think? I have no more things to say but THANKSTHANKTHANKSTHANKS!<br>Without your support this wouldn't be done :3  
>Now if you leave me a last review for this story, YOU'LL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! And also I'll hurry up and write down some more chapters for my next story "<strong>_The Army Diaries**".  
><strong>_**Love YOU ALL! **


End file.
